recuerdos perdidos II
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: todos comenten errores... pero que pasa cuando un error cometido tiene el poder de hacer cambiar el destino EPILOGO ALGO MAS..Y TERMINADO! dejen reviws SyS
1. recuerdos perdidos

**Recuerdos perdidos**

Si a un así no puedo ser sincera

Si no en mis sueños te lo confieso

Mil pensamientos giran en mi mente

Corto circuito me causaran

La fria y suave nieve se encuentra cayendo sobre un gran palacio de cristal con grandes dimensiones sus pilares estan cubiertos con un toque de dorado a su alrededor un gigantesco jardín rodeado de flores y una gran fuerte justo en medio de este

Ahora mismo quisiera verte

Hacer llorar esta luz de luna

La luz de luna no me deja hablarte

Quiero saber que debo hacer

En aquella fuerte una hermosa chica la cual su mirada perdida se encuentra con las estrellas

Un calidoscopio es mi corazón

Luz de luna guía mi amor

A aquella chica se acerca por detrás y con suma cautela un apuesto caballero

Con la luz de luna para guiarnos

Seremos atraídos por el destino muchas veces

El chico por fin llega a su destino tomándola sorpresivamente por la cintura al parecer la chica se muestra feliz pues lo recibe con un gran beso del cual solo fue testigo una lluvia de estrellas fugases que caía en ese momento

A pasado tiempo desde la batalla contra galaxia las cosas no han cambiado mucho las chicas están apunto de entrar a la universidad y aunque parezca difícil de creer serena mejoro un poco en sus calificaciones todas las chicas se encuentran en su ultimo año de preparatoria rey escogió economía, lita gastronomía, mina modelage aunque aun no descarta la idea de ser cantante algún día, amy medicina y por ultimo serena la cual ahora se encuentra viviendo con mina pues sus padres se mudaron a Francia y ella no quiso acompañarlos aunque aun se escriben muy seguido y por ultimo Darien el cual se fue a EU para terminar con su carrera a tan solo una semana de haber terminado la batalla contra galaxia.

- en que piensas?

-mm?

-hay serena últimamente as estado muy pensativa sabes que somos amigas o no?( le sonrie)

-si lo se(suspira) es solo que...

-lo extrañas verdad?

-si...(sonríe un poco y su mirada empieza a cristalizarse)yo...

-vamos Sere no es bueno estar triste además sino me equivoco hoy llega el correo(sonríe guiñándole el ojo)

-si es verdad últimamente darien me a escrito muy seguido

-y que es lo que te dice(algo emocionada pues ve que serena cambio un poco su mirada ella sabia y había notado que desde que el se fue su mirada cambio y jamás volvió a mostrar ese brillo)

-bueno pues que esta bien y que vendrá muy pronto

-enserio!

-si

-serena eso no me lo habías dicho

-bu.. bueno es que aun no es.. seguro (baja la mirada)

-bueno si el te lo dijo debe de ser cierto no lo crees?

-pues si puede que tengas razón (sonríe)por cierto me dijiste que ibas a salir acaso ya no?

-salir? Aaa! Es cierto mi cita (se pone de pie entra como rayo al cuarto y después de un sonar de cosas cayéndose sale una mina muy apurada dirigiéndose a la puerta serena solo la observa con una gota en la cabeza) nos vemos en la noche (sale)

-sii!(supira y cuando se pone de pie pies estaba sentada en el sillon se abre la Puerta )

-por cierto te llego esa caja adios..(sale nuevamente)

-una caja? (volte y ve una caja justo junto a su puerta) que abra ahí dentro?.. ( se dirije a ella y la alza)

mientras en un planeta muy lejano un chico de larga cabellera color nogra se encuentra recostado sobre lo alto de un arbol con solo una imagen y nombre en mente su dulce y tierna bombón...

-Seiya baja de hay la princesa quiere vernos! Seiya!

-ya oí ya oí cielos si no estoy sordo sabes no es necesario que grites Yaten!

-as lo que quieres pero si la princesa no nos ve en este instante se enfadara!

-as.. que lata ( de un ágil movimiento baja colocándose justo enfrente de el) sabes tienes que mejorar ese caractes por que asi nunca podras tener novia..

-mira quien lo dice alguien que ni siquiera

-atrévete a decir algo mas y te arrepentirás(lo dice volteando un poco enfadado)

-o si no que? (lo mira desafiadamente)

-chicos!

-Taiki...

-Yaten crei que solo le avisarías y vendrías inmediatamente

-eso asia pero Seiya...

-quien yoo.. pero si tu fuiste el que empeso

-yo?...

-ya dejen de discutir parecen niños de primaria..

-si...(ambos supiram resignados y lo siguen al entrar al palacio los tres se transforman)

-nos mando llamar...

-(los resibe con una gran sonrisa)me abian dicho que querían ver a las chicas no es asi?

-si asi fue.(lo dice figter)

-bueno pues nuestro planeta esta completamente reconstruido y por ahora no es necesaria su presencia asi que pense en que podrían tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, ademas de que allá es epoca de invierno se que la pasaran muy bien(sonrie)

-estupendo!(lo dice muy emocionada)"volvere a ver a mi bombon"

-figter puedes ser un poco mas pridente

-no te preocupes maker se por que figter esta tan emosionada (sonrie aciendo que figter se sonroge)

-a mi me da igual..."aunque me gustaria volver a verla"

-y.. cuando nos marchariamos

-pues por que no esta misma noche

-si! Estupendo.. ire por algunas cosas... (sale coriendo ante las miradas de todos después se detiene en seco y regresa haciendo una reverencia) compermiso(vueleve a salir corriendo maker healer y la princesa solo se ven mutuamente para después sonreírse mutuamente)

-parece que nunca cambiara..

-si eso parece solo espero que..

-descuiden todo saldra bien aunque.. los extrañare..

-descuide solo sera por poco tiempo

-es verdad en cuanto ellas entren a la escuela regresaremos.. (sonre healer)

-si es verdad (sonrie) "si supieran lo que les espera" bueno por que no descansan un momento pues el viaje sera largo

-a si lo aremos compermiso

Dos sombras pequeñas se encuentran sonriendo ambas poseen un dije respectivamente después desaparecen

Setsuna ,se encuentra algo preocupada Hotaru esta su lado mas tranquila que setsuna ambas están frente a una haruka apunto de llegar a la histeria si no le dicen por que las llamaron con tanta urgencia y a su costado una michiru preocupara jugando con su espejo

-nos van a decir que demonios hacemos aquí

-haruka podrias calmarte

-bueno es que

-(hotaru empieza a reir)

-y ahora que es tan gracioso niña

-a.. lo que pasa es que aun no te damos la noticia y ya estas mas que enfurecida papá haruka...

-y eso es gracioso anda ya digan de una buena vez que es lo que nos querían decir

-mi espejo me esta mostrando algo..

-michiru...

-(sonrie y rie)

-tu tambien rayos... por que no solo lo dicen y ya...

-a un no esperamos a alguien (lo dice hotaru colocándose a un lado de setsuna)

-a alguien y a quién?

-no te desesperes pronto llegara (cuando aparece una luz frente allas las tres se sorprenden)

Seiya se dirigió a su alcoba y en cuanto llego una pequeña sombra desapareció sonriendo el no la noto pero si se extraño al ver algo sobre su cama

Serena se encuentra revisando las cosas de la caja

-cielos cuantas cosas..( y en cuanto voltea par otro lado un dije es depositado en la caja por una pequeña sombra que sonrie e inmediatamente desparese)

-que es esto? Parece un dije (lo dice tomándolo de su cama y viebdolo fijamente)

-que raro yo no recuerdo algo asi( lo mira sacándolo de la caja)

-pero es muy hermoso (serena y Seiya lo dicen al mismo tiempo que aparece la sombra de un niño detrás de ella y la de una niña detrás de le ambas sombras sonriendo y colocándose enfrente de ellos

-quienes eres...? (no dice nada solo sonrie)

-co.. como entraste..? (no dice nada solo continua sonriendo asta que por fin habla)

-llego la hora

-que? (Seiya estaba muy confundido pero después entro en un pequeño transe)

-la luna y la estrella tiene derecho a estar juntos

-no entiendo quien ..? (serena entra en trance al igual que Seiya)

-el pasado nunca debió ser modificado

-el futuro esta apunto de cambiar

-un futuro que nunca debe existir

-un futuro donde nadie es feliz no debe ver la luz

-el pasado debe salir a la luz

-un pasado que traera un futuro diferente

-un furturo donde todos son felices

-un futuro que si debe existir

-recuerden...

-recuerden.. (ambas sombras sonríen e inexplicablemente serena se coloca el dije al igual que Seiya después una intenza luz cubre a ambos las sombras desaparecen)

-que fue lo que me paso(lo dice colocándose su mano sobre su cabeza)

-serenaq ya despertaste que bueno..(sonrie mina trae un baso con agua)

-que.. que fue lo que sucedió?

-bu.. bueno no lo se cuando llegue te encontre tirada en el piso dime que paso?

-yo... (vualve a colocar su nmanos obre su cabeza como tratando de recordar) no lo se solo... (cuando se toca el pecho y siente auel dije so sorprende pero no dice nada)tal vez se deba a que no he comido bien por que no me dejas descansar ya veras que mañana ya estoy mucho mejor.. (sonrie)

-segura.. podria..

-a no descuida descansa mañana sera otro día

-deacuerdo(lo dice no muy conforme) a aproposito amy llamo dice que luna te extraña y quiere venir a verte..

-luna!(sonrie)

-si vendra mañana temprano.. bueno me voy...

-si..(sonrie pero en cuanto mina sale a serena la abandonan las fuerzas y cae en un profundo sueño)

NOTA: LAS SEÑALADAS CON SERAN VISIONES Y SE TRATARAN SOLO DE SOMBRAS ABLANDO AUNQUE POR LO QUE YA AN LEIDO SABRAN A QUIEN PERTENECE CADA UNA

-dime me amas? (las somras son un hombre y una mujer el hombre sostiene a la mujer por la cintura pues la esta abrazando cariñosamente)

-pero claro que si

-dime como cuanto?

-pues mi amor por ti es como la luz de las estrellas (sonrie acercándola a su rostro)

-como la luz de las estrellas?

-si.. nunca dejara de brillar...

fin

-mm... Que fue eso..(lo dice tocándose la frente pues le duele la cabeza)

-vaya asta que despiertas

-Yaten!(suspira) ayer por la noche venimos a ver que es lo que te retrazo tanto y en cuanto llegamos te encontramos tirado en el piso

-y que por cierto pesas mucho...

-Yaten! (suspira) que fue lo que te ocurrio..

-yo.. no lo se solo.. (vuelve a tocar su frente tratando de recordar algo cuando empieza a dolerle la cabeza)

-estas bien..?

-si Yaten no te preocupes enseguida estoy listo para irnos

-seguro podriamos irnos...

-no estoy bien enseguida los alcanzo (sonrie pero en cuanto se pone de pie vuelve a perder el sentido)

-Seiya!

-ya le dijiste a tu madre?

-No.. aun no..

-que? Pero...

-tengo miedo

-descuida todo estara bien (la besa)

fin

-que me esta pasando.. ?que son estas imágenes..? y.. y por que siento como si ese beso me perteneciera..(toca sus labios y buelva aquedar profundamente dormida)

-Seiya! Seiya!

-que..a hay (suspira)

-que te pasa otra vez te desmayaste

-no lo se solo... veo imágenes y cuando menos me lo espero despierto...no se lo que me pasa

-lo mejor sera que viajen mañana

-princesa(lo dicen los tres al mismo tiempo)

-si creo que tiene razon

-vaya asta que el terco de seiya dice algo censato

-ya vasta Yaten! Bien descansa mañana nos iremos

-si Taiki muchas gracias (los tres salen de la habitación)

otro día

-serena...!(salta sobre ella)

-luna...! viniste..(sonrie)

-vaya veo que no as cambiado mira la hora y tu todavía en la cama

-bueno es que..

-y como te sientea..

-m?

-mina me dijo que te encontro tirada en el piso dime todo esta bien?

-a si descuida.. luna..?

-si?

-te extrañe mucho! (la abraza lloriqueando luna solo sonrie nerviosamente pero logra ver el dije de serena que cuelga de su cuello)

-serena?

-si?(se separa de ella)

-e.. ese dije quien.. quien te dio?(al parecer impresiono a luna pues lo dijo algo sorprendida aquel dije tenia la forma de una hermosa estrella fugaz plateada)

-este dije (lo tomaentre sus manos) bueno pues...

-serena! (entra mina gritando muy emosionada)

-ay que pasa mina por que gritas

-mira.. llego carta de Darien..(sonrie ofreciéndosela serena se la arrebata mina solo sonrie pero sere duda en abrirla)

-sera mejor que esperemos afuera mina..

-que pero si yo (luna hace que mina mire a serena la cual tiene diversas emosiones cruzadas)

-e.. esta bien sere estare afuera deacuerdo?..(sale sin resibir respuesta)

Al leerla su rostro entristece y comienza allorar..

Darien.. por que?.. por que?...(comienza a leerla nuevamente)

Serena

Como estas espero que bien en tu ultima carta me mencionaste que ya están cerca los examenes finales espero y estudies como se debe aunque se que las vacaciones de invierno se aproximan no debes de olvidar tus estudios...

Yo por mi parte me encuentro bien no te preocupes pero hay algo que tienes que saber el periodo de mi beca a terminado y me han ofrecido trabajo aquí en uno de los hospitales mas prestigiados de la ciudad como veras es un sueño echo realidad y una oportunidad única se que te prometí regresar para las vacaciones de invierno pero como te imaginaras me será imposible estar a tu lado por un largo tiempo.. descuida en cuanto me sea posible regresare para crear el hermoso futuro que nos espera...

-te ama.. darien .. chiva... por que? Por que?.. (sierra los ojos y comienza allorar)

-yo nunca te dejare sola

-lo prometes

-por supuesto tendría que morir para que así fuera

-te amo

-y yo ati..( se besan)

fin

-otra vez(tcandose la frente) darien... por que?(sigur llorando)

-bien Seiya es hora de irnos

-si ya voy

-seguro te sientes bien?

-si Taiki descuida. Ya estoy mejor

-si tu lo dices

-bien chicos cuídense mucho deacuerdo

-si(lo dicen los tres sonriendo)

-a y Seiya

-si?

-pase lo que pase tu corazon nunca te mentiria

-¿?¿?

-cuidense "adios mis tres estrellas fugases nunca las olvidare"(extiende sus manos proyectando una luz que va directo a ellos provocando que desaparezcan) bueno creo que eso es todo (cuando escucha una voz detrás de ella)

-gracias..

-prinsesa..(sonrie volteando detrás de ella esta la neo reina serenity junto a ella dos pequeños niños que toman su mano cariñosamente la niña tiene unos hermosos ojos color zasfiro su cabello es largo color negro peinado de dos coletas con unos mechones amarillos el niño por su parte tiene unos ojos color azul celeste su cabello es rubio con algunos mechones negros a pesar de su edad es muy apuesto la pricesa del planeta del fuego se acerca)

-no tiene nada que agradecer su majestad.. solo que si me permite decirlo aun no entiendo por que asta ahora y no antes

-bueno.. digamos que es tiempo de rectificar un error cometido en el pasado para que exista un mejor futuro..

-un futuro con...(sonrie mirando a los niños ambos sonríen y poco a pòco van desapareciendo junto con la reina)

-nuevamente muchas gracias...(asta que desaparecen)

-(sonrie viendo como una hermosa luz desaparece en el cielo) "solo espero que nada salga mal"

continuara...


	2. encuentros¿que es lo que estoy sintiendo

Encuentros ¿qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? 

-quitense de ensima pesan demasiado.. (lo dice Yaten algo sofocado pues al llegar Seiya cayo ensima de Taiki y Taiki ensima de Yaten)

-yo estoy comodo asi...

-Seiya es enserio quitense...(se para bruscamente tirando a Seiya y a Taiki )

-vaya al parecer llegamos en un mal momento

-por que lo dices Taiki..?(lo dice Yaten colocándose a su lado)

-miren es de noche...

-bueno si pero no creen que las estrellas se aprecian mejor desde aquí..?(sonrie viendo fijamente las estrellas cuando...)

-son hermosas (sonrie)

-no tanto como tu (la abraza)

-tengo una idea (sonriente se separa de el)

-a si y cual?...

-pues escojamos una estrella

-escoger una estrella?

-si yo escogeré una para ti y tu una para mi (sonrie) asi cada vez que miremos el cielo estrellado sabremos que nuestro brillo de amor sigue iluminándonos

-m.. deacuerdo sera a la cuenta de tres...

fin

-Seiya! Seiya!

-que.. a lo siento decias Yaten...

-estas bien de repente tu vista se perdio

-a .. si descuiden solo me distrage "quien seras..? me recuedas a alguien muy especial"

-bueno este no es momentos de preocuparnos por ti Seiya si no de donde pasaremos la noche

-es verdad no pensamos en ello..

-Ya se ¡! Por que no le hablamos a mi bombon...tal vez ella

-quiera recibirnos en su casa.. ay Seiya como se te ocurre

-bueno si tienes una mejor idea dimelo..

-ya van a empezar.. por ahora creo que es lo mejor hablaremos a su casa

-perfecto ire a buscar un telefono (se aleja corriendo)

-espera Seiya! Ay ese no tiene remedio...

-vas a salir a esta hora?

-(sonrie pero en su mirar se nota cierto aire de tristeza mina lo nota y se ve algo preocupada) caminare un rato no tardo...

-pero serena y si te ...

-no me pasara nada descuida no tardo... (sale mina se queda algo preocupada)

Serena sale sus hermosos ojos azul celeste estan humedos y llenos de una inmenza tristeza camina sin rumbo solo recordando

Flash back

-te iras?

-si me hablaron de la universidad y me dijeron que mi beca aun se encontraba vigente…

-ya veo..(sonrie un poco pero no puede ocultar su tristeza) cuando te iras?

-mañana

- mañana?...

-si ,si no me voy lo antes posible podrían cancelar la beca y... estaras bien?

-si (sonrie) es solo que.. (no puede mas se lanza a sus brazos y comienza a llorar darien solo corresponde el abrazo) no quiero que te vayas no quiero...

-pero serena ( se separa de ella) sabes que ese es mi sueño

-lo se pero... no darien no quiero que te vayas no quiero estar sola de nuevo

-pero si no estaras sola las chicas estaran a tu lado ademas... ya pasate por esto antes se que fue muy duro pero esta vez te escribire lo prometo...

-si.. pero no es lo mismo el no va estar aquí con migo...

-él?

(serena se sorprende no noto que lo menciono) yo...

-(sonrie)serena mi vuelo sale a las 10 me encantaria que fueras a despedirme princesa (se acerca y besa su frente)

fin flash back

sigue caminando sin rumbo asta que mira al cielo y...

-bien será a la cuenta de tres

-1

-2

-3

(ambos señalan con el dedo al cielo)

-pero si es la misma?

-(sonrie) mejor asi sabremos que su brillo nunca desaparecera pues guarda el de ambos (la acerca y la besa)

fin

-m..(mueve su cabeza ) sera mejor regresar ya es tarde...( y sigue caminando mientras que no muy lejos de ahí un joven se encuentra sumamente molesto pateando una cabina de telefonos)

-maldicion como se me pudo olvidar el numero..(supira ) tranquilo.. era 5.. o 6... rayos... (suspiar ya resignado) ni hablar mis hermanos me van a matar.. (sale de la cabina y comienza a caminar y justo cuando dobla a la esquina choca con alguien provocando que ese alguien cayera)

-yo.. lo siento. (lo dice ofreciéndole su mano tratando de levantar a la otra persona las luces de la ciudad impiden ver sus rostros)

-n.. no descuida venia distraída (cuando por fin se pone de pie sonrie pero se sorprende al ver quien es aquel chico con el que choco)

-s..se..Seiya?

-b..bon..bombón (sonrie) vaya si que tengo suerte

-Seiya.. (sonrie y se lanza a sus brazos el chico por poco y cae pero logro mantener el equilibrio ambos por alguna razón se sienten extraños, sienten como si ese abrazo hubiera esperado ya mas de una eternidad para que sucediera Seiya solo sonrie pero después sintió unas delicadas lagrimas sobre su pecho)

-bombon..(lo dice tomándola de la barbilla) estas bien..?

-a.. si es solo que.. (sonrie secándose las lagrimas) me da gusto verte.. (sonre ampliamente Seiya corresponde su hermosa sonriza)

-a mi tambien..

-bienes solo?

- no mis hermanos vienen con migo estan en el parque.. vamos (ambos se dirijen al parque pero Seiya se adelanta)

-vaya asta que llegas pense que te abias perdido..

-basta Yaten...Seiya dime la llamaste?

-n.. no es que olvide su numero..(rie nerviosamente)

-que olvidaste que?.. grandioso ahora que

-bueno pues..

-esperen traigo algo mucho mejor

-asi y se puede saber que? (lo dice Yaten no muy convencido)

-no es un que mas bien un quien? Sonrie (ambos lo ven extrañadamente cuando)

-hola chicos (sonrie colocándose enfrente de ellos)

-serena! (se sorprende y sonríen)

-no creen que tengo suerte.. (colocándose detrás de ella y rodeando su hombro con su brazo)

-pues si mira que enciontrarla y a estas horas de la noche...

-y diganme que hacen aquí?

-venimos de visita

-de visita?

-asi es nuestro planeta esta reconstruido y la princesa nos dio unas vacaciones aquí en la tierra

-vaya (sonrie) que gusto me da y.. tienen donde quedarse

-m.. no precisamente pòr eso es que Seiya iba a llamarte

-ya veo por que no se quedan en mi departamento

-tu departamento! (los tres muy sorprendidos)

**-**bueno no es solo mio tambien de Mina

-vives con Mina! (lo dice Yaten algo sorprendido y por que no emocionado pero se da cuenta de que los tres se le quedan viendo con una mirada picara lo que hace que se sonroje)

-pero no sera una molestia

-de ninguna manera Taiki ademas es muy amplio estoy segura de que a mina le dara mucho gusto el tenerlos ahí..(sonrie viendo a Yaten el cual desvia su mirada para ocultar su rubor)

-bueno pues vamos...

-no puedo creerlo? Desde cuando lo sabias Hotaru

-desde que se fueron me di cuenta haruka

-pero...

- Haruka apartir de ahora todo sera distinto y seremos felices (lo dice setsuna)

-a si es nuestra princesa sera feliz y eso es lo que debe importarnos

-ademas.. acaban de llegar (hablo michiru)

-que? Ya estan aquí.. vaya no pierden tiempo

-descuida ellos aun no saben nada asi que se les complicaran un poco las cosas (lo dice mirando su espejo)

-a mi solo me importa la felicidad de nuestra princesa

-y asi sera Haruka asi sera (lo dice setsuna sentandese a un lado de ellas)

Los 4 no tardaron en llegar en cuanto mina vio a Yaten salto a sus brazos cosa que a Yaten le agrado pero después disimulo molestia aun seguía teniendo orgullo los ahora 5 se encontraban muy animados conversando...

-asi que tiraste un pilar del palacio Seiya.(rie )

-si.. pero no lo hubiera tirado si Yaten no se hibiera quitado

-si no me hubiera quitado .. ja pude aber muerto ese ataque venia con mucha fuerza

-pues hubiera sido preferible y asi me hubiera evitado mi sufriniento..(lo dice agobiado)

-sufrimiento? ( lo dice mina llegando con un poco de te )

-lo que pasa es que cuando la princesa vio el desastre causado mando a Seiya a que lo reparara

-que divertido me hubiera gustado verte... ya te imagino.. (rie aun mas )

-divertido! Sabes cuanto tarde en dejarlo como estaba tres días bombón..

-ay Seiya...(todos comienzan a reír pero mina ríe de una manera diferente y observa con detenimiento a serena Seiya se dio cuenta de la reacción de mina)

-bueno sere es hora de dormir recuerda que mañana es sabado..

-es verdad (suspira resignada y se levanta)

-y desde cuando te paras temprano en sábado bombon

-desde que conduzco un programa de radio ay Seiya acaso no estabas poniendo atención.. (lo dice parándose justo enfrente del reclamándole Seiya sonríe y se pone de pie)

-bueno es que... solo me encargue de ver tu hermosa mirada... (lo dice muy seductoramente serena se sorprende pero se pone muy pero muy colorada y nerviosa mina lo nota Taiki decide intervenir pues Seiya se acerca peligrosamente a los labios de serena)

-bueno y donde dormiremos serena

-a... (voltea nervosamente Seiya se le queda viendo a Yaten con ojos de te quiero matar) bueno al fondo hay tres recamaras mas... así que pueden ocuparlas...yo.. estaré en la de en medio.. (se disponía a irse cuando Seiya la toma del brazo y la acerca a el par depositar un tierno y dulce beso en su mejilla)

-descansa y sueña con migo bombón

-Seiya si sueña con tigo solo tendrá pesadillas

-que dijiste ven acá.. (empieza a corretear a Yaten todos se les quedan viendo con una gota en la cabeza después de una persecución todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones)

-por que siempre que esta cerca me siento así... (coloca su mano en su mejilla recordando el tierno beso de hace algunos instantes )

Mina no podía dormir así que decidió ir por un poco de agua y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Yaten buscando algo en el refrigerador

-Yaten se encontraba pensando en aquélla situación de hace ya algo de rato

flash back

-mina ya llegue

-serena tardaste mu... (cuando vio a Yaten sonrió ampliamente y se lanzo a sus brazos)Yaten!( provocado que ambos cayeran uno encima del otro ambos estaban muy cerca sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse sentían el palpitar de su corazón... cuando Yaten sintió la picara mirada de sus hermanos y de serena aquella mirada dulce se transformo en una altanera)

-mina podrías bajarte.. pesas demasiado..! (lo dice tratando de quitársela de encima)

-yo.. lo siento.. (sonríe muy apenada pues ella noto algo en su mirada)

fin flash back

-ay.. mina

-si dime..

-que..! grita muy sorprendido al verla detrás de el pero mina le cubre la boca

-shhh guarda silencio o se despertaran

-pues tu tuviste la culpa ..por asustarme de esa manera (lo dice muy bajito )

- lo siento yo solo venia por un poco de agua además tu me asustaste a mi

-yo pero por que

-pues por que si..

-esa no es una excusa(sube el tono de voz)

-shhhh

-lo siento... (lo dice en tono bajito mina solo sonríe)

-y ahora que es tan gracioso

-nada... Yaten..?

-si?

-me da gusto que estén aquí.. sobre todo tu... (sonríe y se acerca a el dándole un beso fugas en la mejilla después rápidamente toma un baso se agua y se va a su habitación dejando a un Yaten sorprendido y sonrojado después de eso Yaten coloca su mano en la mejilla) "hay mina por que me es tan difícil descifrar esto que siento"

Al día siguiente

-buenos días.. (lo dice Seiya llegando al comedor bostezando ahí se encuentran mina junto a Yaten Seiya se sienta del otro lado junto a Taiki y vuelve a bostezar)

-vaya parece que no dirimiste bien Seiya acaso...

-nada de eso Taiki es solo que hubiera dormido mejor si ciertas personitas no me hubieran despertado en la madrugada...(en cuanto lo dice Yaten empieza a ahogarse con el jugo mina se atraganto con las galletas)

-y ahora a ustedes que les pasa

-nada.. (sonríe mina nerviosamente)

-si claro debiste escucharlos Taiki tenían un escándalo sepa que estaban haciendo a mí se me hace que... (cuando sintió un pedazo de pan sobre su frente)

-oye... (iba a levantarse cuando escucharon una voz proveniente de la radio...)

-muy buenos días tengan todos ustedes..

-pero si es..

-shhhh guarda silencio... (mina le cubrió su boca para que escuchara después Seiya Taiki Yaten y mina se encontraban atentamente escuchando la radio y después de 2 horas)

-bueno eso es todo por hoy los dejo con esta bonita melodía titulada " search for yuo love" se despide de ustedes se locutora favorita.. star fighter (mina se pone de pie y apaga la radio)

-vaya no lo hace nada mal

-es verdad conduce muy bien o tu que dices Seiya?

-que lo hace de maravilla

-por cierto mina

-si Yaten

-por que se puso fighter

-si por que no dice su nombre

-bueno pues...(cuando suena el teléfono)

-yo iré( lo dice Taiki)

-muy bien señorita tsukino

-gracias(sonrie)

-me da gusto verla sonriendo sinceramente había llegado a pensar en que usted no conocía la sonrisa

-de que hablas? Siempre sonrió...

-si es verdad pero no como hoy, hoy su risa tiene un brillo muy especial acaso se debe a un chico

-(serena se sonroja pues no evito pensar en el pequeño beso de buenas noches)no es eso es.. solo.. que.. un amigo muy especial vino de visita..

-con que si un chico eh?

-bu.. bueno pues... oye no tengo que darte explicaciones esto no es de tu incumbencia o si?

-bueno no pero...

-señorita tsukino (llega una choca algo agitada)

-si?

-hablo su amiga la señorita rey para confirmar su reunión de hoy en la tarde

-a.. es verdad bueno será mejor que me vaya si no rey se molestara por que llego tarde (se aleja los dos chicos solo la ven con una sonrisa)

-el día de hoy tiene una sonrisa encantadora verdad?

-pues... oye que haces aquí regresa ahora mismo a tu trabajo...!

-si! (Se va corriendo de regreso a la cabina)

-quien era Taiki?

-era amy

-así y que quería?

-m.. primero se sorprendió por mi vos después hablo para recordarte de su reunión a y pregunto por la salud de serena acaso esta enferma?

-m.. no es eso es solo que bueno sufrió un pequeño desmayo hace poco y no sabemos que es lo que tiene la reunión en parte es por eso

-y van a estar todas las chicas? (lo Yaten animadamente)

-si se sorprenderán mucho al verlos... vamos será en la cafetera de andrew

-deacuerdo y Seiya...

-no lo se fue al a recamara y..

-crees que.. (ambos se miran y después se van corriendo mina no entiende solo los sigue y cual fue su sorpresa al verlo desmayado justo en la puerta)

-Seiya! (Taiki le habla pero no reacciono) vamos Yaten ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama

-si (se agacha y entre los dos lo levantan colocándolo encima de la cama mina iba atraer un poco de agua encuanto sonó el teléfono se dirigió rápidamente a contestarlo)

-si diga?

-disculpe es ahí donde vive la señorita tsukino

-si así es solo que en este momento

-lo se hablamos de la estación de radio solo para informarle que... (mina se sorprende y cuelga para después dirigirse a la habitación donde Taiki esta tratando de hacer que Seiya reaccione )

-trajiste el agua...

-a.. qui esta

-sucede algo.. mina quien era? (lo dice Yaten preocupado pues nota que mina esta como en shock)

-serena..

-serena? Que hay con ella?

-se desmayo fuera de la estación de radio y ...

-que?...

-yo.. voy para aya

-espera te acompaño(lo dice Yaten )

-espera Yaten tu avísales a las chicas mina ve ala radio y yo...en cuanto Seiya reaccione los alcanzaremos

-si.. (los dos salen deprisa)

NOTA: LAS VISIOSES SE HACEN MAS CLARAS PUES SE IDENTIFICAN ALGUNOS ROSTROS

En una fría cama se encuentra reposando el cuerpo de una hermosa chica la cual ve fijamente el techo blanco...

-por que esa visión.. por que..(cierra los ojos)

hay gente corriendo por todos lados y explosiones por doquier

-que haces aquí? Este no es un lugar seguro ...

-que pasa?

-no lo se pero lo mejor será que regreses con tu madre

-pero...

-príncipe tenemos que irnos (se acercan dos sujetos a el)

-anda vete...

-no.. no quiero(lo abraza) quiero estar con tigo

-a..(suspira) esta bien pero prométeme que si algo pasa regresaras con tu madre..

-lo prometo

- es hora de irnos! (uno de los sujetos lo toma del brazo bruscamente después se ve una gran explosión)

fin

la chica abre los ojos

-ese chico.. yo.. yo lo conozco y la chica de mis visiones.. so.. soy yo...(lo dice sorprendida al mismo tiempo que vuelve a serrar sus ojos )

-mucho gusto princesa permítame presentarme soy..

-si lo se mi madre me hablo de usted mucho gusto príncipe.. (hace una reverencia la cual es correspondida por el él cuando delicadamente toma su mano para después besarla)

-el gusto es mío princesa serenity..

fin

-se.. serenity... (lo dice Seiya abriendo un poco los ojos Taiki se sorprende por el nombre que menciono ya que generalmente cuando hablaba dormido era el de serena o bombon

-Seiya?

-(mueve un poco la cabeza y se da cuenta de que esta recostado junto a un Taiki muy preocupado) Taiki?

-dime que sucede exactamente en tus visiones hermanito...

-.. yo .. no lo se solo .. estoy yo con alguien mas.. y,.. no se quien es..

-mm? Quien es serenity..?

-que? (Se sorprende)

-dime quien es...

-bueno pues.. (suena el teléfono y Taiki va a contestar)

-

-así que no me equivoque ese es el dije

-a si es luna

-vaya después de esa tragedia jamás pensé en volver a verlo...

-yo tampoco pero al parecer alguien esta tratando de modificar el futuro

-o.. rectificar el pasado... no es así setsuna..

-vaya si que eres lista luna a haruka le tomo tiempo asimilarlo..

-ya lo saben

-así es

-y como reaccionaron

-bueno pues... solo te diré que no piensan interferir para nada

-(sonrie) me alegro eso quiere decir que todo dependerá de ellos

-así es.. luna , artemis?

-si...

-ustedes también sabían que se trataba de el no es verdad

-bueno.. si pero...

-(sonrie) descuiden lo se bueno me voy la puerta del tiempo anuncia el cambio

-

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 

ok ya esta mi segundo fic espero les guste aun me faltan algunos capítulos pero no se desesperen pues como estoy de vacaciones tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para seguirle bueno si ustedes me dan la oportunidad y aprovecho para agradecer el apoyo de

UMI KOU

UMIKOU TENOUH

AMYNAOKO

Las cuales me dejaron reviws y me inspiraron para seguir adelante solo espero no desepcionarlas con este...


	3. vacaciones para un corazon

**Vacaciones para un corazón**

Mina rápidamente se dirigió a la estación de radio en cuanto llego la llevaron a la sala de enfermería y al ver a serena recostada sin sentido se preocupo

-serena...(lo dijo acercándose un poco)

-mi..mina.. (sonrie abriendo los ojos)

-serena( se lanza a abrazarla) que bueno que estas bien me dijeron que te desmayaste.. sere que es lo que te esta pasando

-n..no lo se pero no te preocupes estoy bien...(sonrie y se nota preocupada)

-sucede algo?

-mina..(lo dice seria)

-si..

-rey me va a matar por que voy a llegar tarde..buaaa (se pone a lloriquear mina solo la mira con cara de no tiene remedio y sonrie nerviosamente)

-ay serena no te preocupes Yaten ya les aviso a las chicas asi que todos nos esperan en el departamento

-enserio...(sonrie y suspira alivianada) ay que bueno eso significa que aun estoy a tiempo antes de que llegue rey o no?

-y por que tanta urgencia en llegar antes que rey

-bueno pues por que me dijo que si llegaba temprano me iba a invitar un helado doble (sonrie)

-ay serena... (sonrie) bueno vamonos

-si... (sonrie y ambas salen de la enfermería)

Mientras que Yaten acababa de llegar a la cafetería y ve a todas las chicas y se dirige a ellas

-ay esa tonta de serena nunca puede llegar a tiempo

-basta rey lo mas seguro es que algo la retrazo

-si tal vez un puesto de comida.. ay esa niña no entiendo como...

-hola chicas...(saluda algo serio)

-ya... Yaten! (las 2 lo miran extrañadas)

-pe..pero que haces aquí?

-bueno pues.. ahora no es el momento tenemos que ir al departamento de serena rápido!

-Quien era Taiki?

-a.. era amy dice que viene para acá (Seiya lo mira y nota cierto rubor en sus mejillas)

-aja así que la volverás a ver..

-bu..bueno...

-ay hermanito deja que el gran Seiya kou se encargue de amy veras que después de que hable con amy tu y ella..

-prefiero que no te matas hermanito.. quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera además si tu interfieres se que ...

-pero Taiki me ofendes... (algo dramatizado)

-si como no... por cierto aun no respondes quien es serenity..

-Serenity...? no se de que me estas hablando

-Seiya no te hagas la acabas de mencionar

-enserio?

-bueno pues... (cuando escuchan que alguien entra)

-iré a ver quien es

-Taiki..

-si..

-no le digas a bombon acerca de mis desmayos

-que..?pero?

-es que no quiero preocuparla además se que ahora aunque no lo admita se siente algo triste y no quiero que encima tenga que preocuparse por alguien como yo..(sonrie pero en su mirar hay cierto aire de tristeza)

-descuida no lo are, le diré que te volviste a dormir deacuerdo

-gracias...

Taiki sale en cuanto lo hace Seiya mira su dije el cual es plateado y tiene una media luna...

-acaso tu eres el culpable de lo que me pasa? (mirándolo fijamente)

- y como te sientes

-ya mejor.. fue solo un desmayo Taiki no hay nada de que preocuparse por cierto y Seiya?

-el bueno..(mina trataba de decir algo pero Taiki intervino)

-esta descansando al parecer no pudo dormir bien anoche así que bueno ya lo conoces serena

-si de seguro esta durmiendo...(sonrie)

-serena es la primera vez que te desmayas..

-que? Po..por que lo preguntas

-bueno pues...

-Taiki.. Mina...

-si?

-por favor no le digan nada a Seiya es que no quiero preocuparlo además ustedes vinieron de vacaciones Taiki y no quiero que por mi culpa se arruinen deacuerdo (los mira sonriendo Taiki igual sonrie )

-deacuerdo a propósito hablo amy y...(cuando se escucha el timbre)

-yo voy(mina se pone de pie y abre)

-amy pasa

-hola mina.. y serena

-fue a su habitación.. hola amy como as estado (la mira con una dulce mirada una que solo le dedicaba a amy ella por su parte le dedico una tierna y encantadora sonrisa)

-hola Taiki... (lo dice tímidamente mina comprende la situación )

-bueno yo ire por unas cosas por que no se sientan y platican mas cómodamente... ( se va bueno dizque se va por que en realidad se coloca detrás de un mueble para tratar de escuchar)

-y como as estado Taiki..

-bueno pues...(cuando escucha como cae el florero pues mina al tratar de acercarse torpemente lo tiro)

-eje yo...(lo dice nerviosamente Taiki la mira con ojos asesinos cuando se escucha el timbre)

-ay.. (suspira mas aliviada) salvada por el timbre...

-que no se dice salvada por la campana..

-bueno pero me entendieron o no? (sonrie abriendo la puerta y entran rey, lita y Yaten )

Por otra parte serena fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa cuando mira su dije el cual despide in leve brillo ella lo nota pero prefiere ignorarlo...después de cambiarse se dirige a la sala y nota que ya están todos reunidos... rey y mina peleándose por estar sentadas junto a Yaten Taiki dándole un baso de limonada a amy y Lita tratando de calmar a una mina muy molesta

-basta rey yo sere la que se siente junto ami querido Yaten..

-ja.. yo no creo que el quiera sentarse junto a ti verdad Yaten (le guiña el ojo seductoramente Yaten no evita sonrojarse)

-bueno pues...

-lo vez el prefiere sentarse junto ami

-Yaten acaso...acaso(empieza a sollozar Yaten lo nota y se hace para atrás nerviosamente) ya olvidaste lo que paso en la noche...

-que? (todos los voltean a ver Yaten esta muy nervioso todos se consentran en ver que responde Yaten)

-pe..pero si no paso nada mina estas completamente loca

-vamos Yaten no lo niegues..

-pero.. (serena nota la situación y decide ayudar a Yaten)

-hola chicos(sonrie jalando a Yaten para que se siente junto a ella ,Yaten con la mirada le da un gracias a serena y a mina y a rey no les quedo de otra mas que sentarse en otro lugar)

-y.. como te sientes

-bueno no se de que se preocupan si estoy bien enserio

-segura bueno es que...

-si amy descuida (sonrie)

-es que esos desmayos no son muy comunes serena ademas dices que cuando despiertas no recuerdas absolutamente nada

-bueno es que ya se los dije empiezan con un pequeño dolor de cabeza y después solo despierto...

-de todas maneras tiene que revisarte un medico

-lita no creo que aya la necesidad de eso además ya estoy bien (sonrie) es mas propongo que nos vayamos todos juntos alas montañas

-las montañas?

-si

-pero y los exámenes...(lo dice amy algo preocupada)

-vamos amy no todo es estudio además si nos vamos serán por solo 2 días y así pasamos mas tiempo con los chicos que dicen

-bueno pues...

-esa es una gran idea ay serena asta que se te ocurre algo bueno para variar

-que quieres decir Rey...

-yoo...?

-bueno yo apoyo su idea pero como se supone nos iremos

-Yaten tiene razón nosotros no tenemos dinero a decir verdad la princesa nos mando de improviso y pues...

-a de eso yo me encargo

-tu serena?

-claro... en la radio donde trabajo están dando ese viaje para 10 personas completamente pagado...

**-**baya así que ser una locutora de cuarta tiene sus ventajas..

-rey.. ahora veras ven acá... (la persigue ante la mirada de todos a pessar de ser alumnas de 3ª de preparatoria seguían comportándose como niñas chiquitas)

-a tu te refieres a la rifa (ambas se paran en seco)

-Rifa?

-si amy en la estación donde trabaja serena cada mes se efectua una rifa y el premio siempre es un viaje aunque si me permiten decirlo ganarlo no es nada facil ya que esa estación es muy escuchada y participaran muchas personas-lo dice lita

-entonses en pocas palabras no tenemos ninguna oportunudad

-ya decia yo que a serena no se le podia ocurrir nada bueno (todos supiran resignados acomodándose en el sillon)

-descuiden yo sere la que efectué al rifa asi que solo nesecitan llamar para que pongan su nombre dentro de la urna y yo me asegurare de que salga premiado

-pero que no eso es hacer trampa?

-es verdad amy tiene razon (Taiki coloca su mano alrededor del hombro de amy provocando su rubor)

-eso es hacer trampa? (lo dice serena inocentemente) es que mina me dijo que...

-mina!(todos voltean aver a mina la cual ya se les hacia extraño no mencionara nada

-bue.. bueno ya conocen el dicho en la guerra y en los viajes gratis todo se es valido (sonrie todos se le quedan viendo con una gota en la cabeza)

-mina .. (amy la mira seriamente todos esperan algún sermón) asi no va el dicho...(caída colectiva)

después de rato de estar discutiendo todos llegaron al acuerdo de que la pequeña trampita se llevaría a cabo

-por cierto si el viaje es para 10 personas quienes seran los que iran?

-bueno pues muy facil rey... seran Lita, Amy. Mina, tu, Seiya ,Taiki ,Yaten y por supuesto yo...

-serena por si no loo notaste solo somos 8

-a si?(se pone a contar con los dedos todos se le quedan viendo muy extrañados) es verdad (caida colectiva)

-serena!

-por que no invitan a alguien mas...

-Taiki tiene razon pero el problema es aquien...

-po.. podria invitar a .. andrew (lo dice algo sonrijada )

-claro andrew

-andrew y quien es el?

-es un amigo muy querido para todas

-ademas de que es el novio de mi amiga lita..

-Mina! (lo dice roja como un tomate)

-eso es verdad lita (lo dice Taiki)

-bueno pues...

-es cierto hablando de novios por que no invitas a Nicolas Rey (a rey se le atora el jugo)

-vaya con que tu tambien tienes novio rey (la mira Yaten con picardia)

-calro que no! el no es mi novio mina! (todos empiezan a reir serena igual pero después sin que nadie se percate se dirige a la habitación de Seiya y se sorprende al verlo en el balcon ya estaba obscureciendo)

-se puede saber por que no estas con los demas..(sonrie haciendo que Seiya voltee con una sonrisa)

-bueno.. pues...(sonrie mirándola) el día de hoy las estrellas tiene un brillo muy especial

-(serena se sorprende un poco y se hacerca al balcon)es verdad sobre todo esa..(mira al cielo señalando una en especial)

-vaya justamente estaba viendo esa bombon...(se acerca a ella por detrás y hace que lo mire a los ojos ambos sienten el palpitar de su corazón sus miradas se encuentran perdidas una sobre la otra el no puede dejar de admirar esos ojos azul celeste de los cuales se enamoro y ella por una extraña razón pareciera como si solo existieran esos ojos color zafiro los cuales le hacían sentirse muy extraña Seiya esta apunto de acercar sus labios a los de ella el roce cada ves se hace mas cerca )

-vaya con que aquí estaban... (lo dice Yaten algo sorprendido por la situación serena se separa inmediatamente de Seiya completamente sonrojada Seiya solo mira a Yaten con ojos asesinos)

-y para que nos querias encontrar si se puede saber Yaten...

-bue.. bueno es que las chicas tiene hambre y se preguntaban si podiamos pedir una pizza que dices serena?

-que.. si una pizza voy para aya (sale de la habitación aun ruborizada)

-que estaban apunto de hacer Seiya

-nada...

-Seiya espero no se te olvide que ella

-si ya lo se tiene novio.. un novio que no esta con ella y un novio que solo la hace llorar y sufrir..

-Seiya... (se hacerca a el pues su mirada de Seiya empieza a llenarse de tristeza) yo..

-mm.. no te preocupes vayamos a comer que muero de hambre

después de comer pizza y bromear un rato todos se marcharon la rifa seria en una semana

-ay comí demasiado...(lo dice Seiya sobandose su estomago) creo que explotare

-tu tuviste la culpa casi te acabas una pizza completa

-bueno es que un chico en pleno crecimiento necesita comer..

-si claro..

-claro que tengo razon no es asi bombpn.. (sonrie viéndola la cual esta de espaldas el la toca por el hombro haciendo que voltee y se sorprende al verla con una cuchara llena de helado y su boca llena del mismo, el helado era sabor chocolate)bo.. bombon!

Al cabo de un rato todos se dirigieron a su respectivas habitaciones y como serena no conciliaba el sueño decidió ir por un poco de agua...

-cielos creo que si comí demasiado

-bombon..?

-Seiya que.. que haces aquí!

-bueno escuche ruidos y vine a ver quien era y pues como comiste demasiado me imagine que eras tu

-a que te refieres.. eh?

-yo .. a nada bombon.. sabes no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar..

-bueno pues.. (se sienta en el sillon Seiya la mira y se sienta a su lado)

-y como as estado

-bueno.. no entiendo que quieres saber si ya te dije todo

-no todo (la mira a los ojos esos ojos los cuales solo expresaban tristeza desde que llego y toma sus manos) sabes que puedes confiar en mi...

-yo...(sonrie) todo esta bien ahora vivo con mina que es mi mejor amiga.. mis calificaciones han mejorado mucho..( soltando sus manos y colocándolas enzima de su rodillas empieza a serrar los puños y a sonar triste aunque se esfuerza por mantener una sonrisa) se que a veces discuto con las chicas pero.. siempre terminamos reconciliándonos.. aunque ... (Seiya nota que sobre sus delicadas manos empiezan a humedecerse con lagrimas que empiezan a brotar de sus hermosos ojos azul celeste y cuando menos lo espera serena se lanzo a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente Seiya solo correspondió el abrazo) llora,... a veces llorar nos hace sentir mejor (continua abrazándola y de sus ojos color zafiro caen algunas lagrimas las cuales no nota serena pues aun llora ni ella ni Seiya notaron que los dijes respectivamente comenzaron a brillar)

-. Que haces aquí..

-shhh podrían oirme ven... (la toma de su brazo ella solo sierra los ojos pues siente como una luz los cubre)

-es.. es hermoso(mira a su alrededor un campo lleno de flores y empieza agirar)pero.. donde estamos

-en mi hogar..

-es hermoso

-no tanto como tu(sonrie tomándola por la cintura para después besarla)

-te amo..

-y yo ati bon..(cuando una gran explosión cubre a ambos )

fin

ambos despiertan muy agitados serena se encontraba dormida en el pecho de Seiya y el tenia su cabeza recargada en el sofa)

-que fue eso..

-tu tambien bombon..

-Seiya..(se toca la cabeza)

-estas bien..

-m.. si es solo que

-tienes visiones?

-(mueve la cabeza)si como lo sabes?

-mina lo sabe?

-a.. no a decir verdad me costaba trabajo asimilarlo pero hoy por la mañana cuando me desmaye

-te desmayaste?

-bueno si pero... descubri que la chica de mis visiones soy yo...

"lo suponía"

-sucede algo? acaso tu también..

-a no por que no mejor te vas a descansar ya no tarda en amanecer (lo dice poniéndose de pie)

-Seiya..

-si?

-gracias.. (le da un beso fugas en su mejilla y se dirige a su habitacion)

-por nada... serenity...

y asi la semana paso rapidamente las visines cada vez se hacian mas claras para ambos Seiya ya no tenia duda la de su vicion era serena ella por su parte aun dudaba en que se tratara de Seiya y bueno el concurso por fin llego todos se encontraban reunidos en el departamento de serena y mina

-shh cayense el concurso ya va a empezar (lo dice mina)

-y para que quieres que nos cayemos si ya sabemos el resultado (lo dice un Yaten serio)

-bueno si pero no les da emocion escuchar su nombre en la radio

-m.. nosotros lo escuchábamos a diario

-que modesto resultaste Taiki

-amy..(rie) yo solo...

-shhh ya lo va adecir

-y como estas tan segura de que dira tu nombre mina

-es verdad rey tiene razon podria decir el nombre de cualquiera

-guarden silencio(lo dice Seiya)

-y el afortunado ganador es... bueno es una chica...

-si sera el nombre de alguna de nosotras

-no entiendo su emoción

-dejalas disfrutar un momento de gloria Yaten ...(lo dice Seiya tomando un poco de jugo)

-Seiya! (Todas lo miran Seiya se siente inferior ante esas miradas y de su frente escurre una gota

y la afortunada ganadora es... Amy misuno

(todos voltean a ver a amy pues no se esperaban su nombre ya que no habia llamado bueno eso es lo que les habia dicho)

-es..ecucharon...?

-si.. (lo dicen las tres resignadas)

-dijo mi nombre (empezo a decir emosionoda) mi nombre se escucho en la radio.. (salta de gusto y abraza a Taiki todos se sorprenden por su reaccion Taiki solo sonrie nervioso pues nunca imagino ver a amy asi de emocionada y mejor aun cerca de el)

-bueno felicidades a nuestra afortunada ganadora esperamos recoja su premio pronto yo me despido de ustedes asta la proxioma

-lo.. lo siento..(lo dice amy apenada todos solo miran su rostro el cual esta ruborizado y todos rien)

después de eso todos ya se encontraban en camino al hotel en autobús Seiya se sento con serena durante todo el viaje nicolas intento hablar con rey pero sin conseguir nada Taiki conversaba amenamente con amy mientras que mina se la paso todo el viaje tomando del brazo a Yaten cosa que esta demás decir que le agrado, el hotel seria uno muy elegante de cinco estrellas y bueno los otros dos pasajeros terminando siendo Andrew y Nicolás...

continuara...


	4. bajo la fria nieve encontre tu calor

Bajo la fría nieve encontré tu calor 

-wow! Pero que grande...(lo dice una serena muy emocionada y dirigiéndose a la recepción)

-y sobre todo elegante (lo dice rey observando a todas direcciones enseguida entraron las chicas y se colocaron a un lado todas estaban muy emocionadas el hotel era de cinco estrellas 5 pisos con la apariencia de una cabaña la recepción era elegante pues tenia sala de espera con una lujosa sala había mucha gente y varios "botones" (así creo se dice si no llaméenlos como quieran) por doquier al cabo de un rato llega Seiya seguido de los demás chicos con montañas de maletas que impiden ver sus rostros enseguida bajan las maletas y se tiran en el suelo agotados)

-cielos crei que solo serian 2 dias no un año! (lo dice Seiya con cara de moribundo)

-Seiya tiene razon es mucho el equipaje...

-pues cuantas cosas traen?..

-mm...veamos ropa, maquillaje, unos discman para escuchar musica, unos discos, articulos personales, una camara de video, una fotografica, mm veamos.. que mas...

-que! Todo eso trajiste.. con razon pesa mucho mina..

-vamos Yaten no te quejes ademas nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que uatedes no trajeran mucha ropa

-eso se debe a que nosotros solo traemos lo necesario-lo dice un sensato Taiki-

-a si es.. nosotros no necesitamos de tanta cosa para vernos bien..(en tono de orgullo todos se le quedan viendo con una gota en la cabeza) por cierto y mi bombon...

-aqui estoy(lo dice serena acercándose en cuanto lo hace Seiya la toma por los hombros)

-y adonde estabas serena..

-a pues fui a checar lo de las habitaciones y creo hay un problema...

-un problema?

-asi es Taiki..

-y que clase de problema

-pues veras andew lo que pasa es que solo son cinco habitaciones las disponibles

-bueno yo no veo el pronlema (lo dice Seiya abrazando a serena lo que causo que se sonrojara)

-a.. a lo que te refieres es que somos 5 hombres y cinco mujeres o no serena?

-es verdad amy tiene toda la razon... eso quiere decir que... (cuando nicolas termina de decir eso el no evita ver a rey cosa que no le agrado mucho andrew aunque disimuladamente miro a lita la cual se ruborizo ,Taiki miro a amy y amy a el pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron las desviaron , mina vio con cierta picardia a Yaten el cual solo se hizo para atrás un tanto nervoso y por ultimo Seiya sonrio viendo a serena)

-a si? (lo dice en tono inecente) pues yo no veo preoblema en eso... (todas voltearon verla)

-bu.. bueno y si no es ese el problema entonces cual es..

-es... es que yo... (lo dice algo triste)

-tu que bombon (lo dice Seiya seramente)

-queria una habitación para mi sola...(y comienza lloriquear, enseguida desmayo colectivo)

-ay serena que no te das cuenta de que hay un mayor preoblema! (lo dice rey algo enfadada y alterada)

-asi? Y cual

-pues en que..(se ruboriza un poco)

-sii?

-pues que una de nosotras tendrá que compartir habitación con uno de los chicos..!(lo dice sonrojada mirándolos)

-a... pues yo no se que hay de malo en eso si todos somos amigos...(todos se le quedan viendo con expresión de tu nunca entiendes..)

-bu. Bueno el caso es... quien se quedara con una de las chicas...

-hay no se de que se preocupan yo sere yo la que comparta habitación con mi querido Yaten..(sonrie mirándolo Yaten se sonroja)

-que.. pero por que?

-bue..

-de ninguna manera (intervino Seiya) sere yo quien comparta habitación con mi bonbom.. "esta es mi oportunidad de descubrir algo"

-si no les importa me gustaria ...(cuando nicolas siente un tremendo golpe en la cabeza)

-ni se te ocurra pensar eso entendiste...!

y así empezó una gran discusión y se cayaron asta que sintieron todas las miradas sobre ellos

-(Taiki sensatamente tosio un poco para llamar su atención) bien si me permiten opinar yo creo que lo mas ensato seria y dado las circunstancias es que tanto lita como andrew compartan habitación... (esto hizo que ambos se sonrojaran asta mas no poder y bueno asi quedaron lita y andrew en el tercer piso compartirían habitación Taiki la compartió con Yaten pues este se negó rotundamente a dormir en el mismo cuarto que Seiya su habitación estaba en el ultimo piso , asi que por consiguiente Seiya compartio habitación con Nicolas, la cual estaba estaba en el segundo piso serena compartio habitación con mina mismo piso que Taiki y Yaten y por ultimo rey y amy mismo piso que Seiya y nicolas después de desempacar todos se dirigieron a la cafeteria pues ahí abian quedado en verse )

-por k tardara tanto serena?

-talvez se deba a que su habitación esta en el ultimo piso rey

-m. tal vez pero eso no quita a que..

-hola chicas...tan rapido desempacaron?

-claro nosotras somos bastante rápidas verdad amy

-si rapida es guardar tu maleta completa en el closet sin nisiquiera abrirla pues..

-oye...(se le quedo viendo a amy algo molesta ella solo sonrio nervosamente Seiya y nicolas se les quedaron viendo )

-m.. oye amy puedo hablar contigo –lo dice Seiya acercándose a ella en tono seductor-

-con.. migo?

-si es que quiero preguntarte algo..mm podria ser asolas

-bueno yo... –miro a rey la cual estaba con rostro de suplica que no pues nicolas ya se habia acomodado a un lado de ella después mira a Seiya el cual la mira con complicidad

-que bueno..-sonrie tomándola de la mano y la para bruscamente y se la lleva arrastrando- nos vemos después...

-oye Seiya espere...

--cuando nicolas tose y rey voltea- quieres un poco de café?

-bueno yo..-lo mira y después suspira sonriendo-si gracias...

-bien enseguida vuelvo..-se pone de pie

-oye Seiya se puede saber que me querías preguntar..?-Seiya no responde solo sonrie señalándole el lugar donde se encontraban hace unos minutos y ve como nicolas llega con unas tazas de café y se sienta a un lado de rey ambos sonríen...-vaya con que eso era?

-asi es.. nicolas es demasiado tímido como para pedirle un momento a solas a rey asi que...

-tu decidiste ayudarlo..

-mm si así es además rey es muy orgullosa y si no haces esto a la fuerza ninguno de los dos aceptara lo que sienten no lo cres?-sonrie mirándola-

-sonrie-creo que tienes razon..

-hola chicos...

-hola Taiki.. y Yaten..?

-aun sigue desempacando y que hacen ustedes dos aquí pensé que estarías con rey amy

-a.. si pero...

-Seiya sonrie con picardia y abraza a amy por la cintura cosa que no le agrado a Taiki amy solo se ruborizo un poco-queríamos estar a solas un momento verdad amy-la mira seductoramente ahora si se nota la molestia de Taiki a lo que Seiya solo rie-

-hola chicos

-hola bonbom...-suelta inmediatamente a amy

-oye Seiya espera...-lo dice serena la cual solo se deja llevar por la mano de Seiya-

-asi que Seiya queria estar a solas con tigo-lo dice muy serio-

-n.. no no es eso Taiki lo que pasa es que mira...-hace que voltee y ve a rey y a nicolas platicando muy a gusto

-ya veo..

-ta.. Taiki te molesto el que yo estuviera con Seiya

-a no, no fue eso solo que...

-sabes algo Taiki.. desde que llegron me di cuenta de que..

-amy yo...-se acerca a ella y la toma por la cintuta amy solo se riboriza ambos sienten el palpitar de su corazon muy de cerca ellos son espiados por ciertas personitas

-aja.. misión cumplida bonbom

-a que te refieres..

-solo mira nicolas por fin esta hablando con rey a solas...y mi hermano acaba de decirle lo que siente a amy

-es verdad, la verdad es que hacen muy bonita pareja..

-hola chicos que hacen?

-lita-lo dice muy sorprendido Seiya pero después noto como venia de la mano con andrew -vaya veo que se la están pasando muy bien en una sola habitación no?

-ambos se sonrojan Seiya solo ríe

-y los demas...-lo dice andrew viendo a todas direcciones-

-estan en...-serena voltea en dirección a la cafetería y no ve a rey mientras que Seiya voltea asia donde estaban Taiki y amy pero tampoco estaban-

-no los hemos visto por que no se quedan un momento aquí en lo que yo y bombón los buscamos que dicen? –lo dice tomando de la cintura a serena-

-bueno pues...

-serena te molestaría si hablo con tigo un momento...-lo dice andrew algo serio lita se sorprende un poco pero después de pensar supone cual es la razón así que..-

-bueno Seiya por que no me acompañas a buscarlos te parece?-sonrie soltando la mano de andrew-

-yo..-mira a serena la cual ahora tiene una mirada con ciertas emociones cruzadas-deacuerdo-sonrie-pero después sera toda mia deacuerdo andrew...-lo mira con algo de desconfianza-

-descuida lo are-sonrie y ve como se aleja con su novia después suspira y toma a serena del brazo dirigiéndola a una de las mesas de la cafeteria-

-mina que haces aquí...-lo dice Yaten algo sorprendido al verla sentada sobre su cama el acababa de salir de la ducha (ja ya se imaginaran como estaba)

-Yaten yo...-lo mira de pies a cabeza en verdad se veía muy bien mina estaba muy ruborizada pero ahora que por fin había encontrado un momento para estar a solas con él no lo iba a desperdiciar-quería decirte que...-Yaten la mira algo extrañado siente el palpitar de su corazón bastante agitado- que yo... –siempre habia sido muy espontánea y clara en sus sentimientos pero ahora no sabia que decir simplemente al tenerlo hay frente a frente y estando asi de cerca todo lo que traía en mente para decirlo simplemente desapareció ahora tenia su mente en blanco pero a la vez tenia miedo, miedo de decirle todo y que el simplemente la rechazara-que yo... –suspira – que...-Yaten nota su nerviosismo y decide acercarse un poco mina al sentir su acercamiento se pone sumamente neviosa – yo... nada ..nada -sonríe y mueve la cabeza en negación pero en su mirar se nota cierto aire de trizteza abia perdido esa gran oprtunidad y se disponia a irse pero sintió un fuerte brazo sujetándola él no supo ni como ni cuando pero cuando menos lo espero ya se encontraba besando esos dulces labios los cueles fueron correspondidos mientras sucedía aquel beso ambos sentían el palpitar de su corazón al máximo mina no evito que saliera una delicada lagrima de felicidad ninguno quería separase asta que...

-aja...-ambos al escuchar una vos ya muy conocida se separaron muy pero muy ruborizados...-

-se...Seiya!-lo dice Yaten bastante molesto pero aun ruborizado

-vez lita te dije que no era buena idea venir a buscarlo a su habitación y menos sabiendo que mina tampoco aparecía-lita solo esta apenada -aunque sabes hermano –se acerca a el tomándolo del hombro mina aun continua ruborizada y sin saber que decir-me alegra haber llegado a tiempo si no imagínate que cuentas le entregaría a la princesa si se entera de que ya soy tio...-Yaten se sorprende y mina se pone mas roja que un tomate-

-y se puede saber por que rayos piensas eso!-lo dice muy molesto

-bueno tu que pensarías si me vieras vestido así bueno si aseo se le puede llamar vestido y además con una linda chica-Yaten se sorprende pero después nota que solo trae la toalla puesta acto seguido se pone sumamente colorado y furioso-

-todos afuera ya!

--

serena esta sumamente intranquila se encuentra sentada con andrew el cual ya hace unos minutos le habia hecho una pregunta la cual aun no contestaba..

-suspira-y bien serena

-yo... no se...

-sonrie-sere te conozco desde que eras una niña y digo niña por que ya no lo eres aunque no lo creas as madurado bastante y creo que sabes lo que quieres o no?

-andrew...

-si?

-por que te intereza saber si aun amo a darien?

-sinrie mirándola con ternura-por que e visto como reaccionas ante la presencia de Seiya y sabes no es la misma con la que reaccionas al verme a mi o a otro chico inclusive es diferente a como cuando te encuentras con darien...sere tu no quieres a Seiya solo como un amigo a si?

-yo... yo no podria hacerle eso a darien el y yo...

-sonrie tomando sus manos-el y tu son novios... aun...

ese aun la hizo dudar en cierto modo ella solo baja la mirada amdrew la toma de la barbilla y hace que lo mire a los ojos..

-se que no vendrá en vacaciones como te lo prometió –serena se sorprende-y sabes me enfade con el...

-yo...

-no.. no es tu culpa ya que el sabe perfectamente que tu eres mas que una hermana para mi y no me gusta verte sufrir y llorar por el...

-yo...

-si, es uno de mis mejores amigos pero en cuestiones como estas en un completo idiota tiene a una linda novia que no hace otra cosa mas que esperar a que su sueño se cumpla y poder estar juntos pero sabes te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a el por telefono...-serena lo mira sin enterder- el amor es como un campo de flores entre mas flores mas hermoso y sabes las tuyas y las de darien ya empiezan a marchitarse-serena comprendio lo que dijo y ya empiezan a brotar delicadas lagrimas de sus ojos-veo que entendiste

-yo...

-bombon!-llega Seiya muy agitado y casi la tira de la silla y como no si Yaten lo estaba buscando pero al ver a serena al rostro noto algunas lagrima..-pero que...?-mira a Andrew el cual se encuentra viéndola con cierta tristeza-que le hiciste responde-lo mira con furia andrew no dice nada solo se pone de pie y se va Seiya estaba dispuesto a seguilo cuando sintio como una delicada y temblorosa mano lo sujetaba-

-bon..bombon..

-Seiya!-era rey la que le gritaba la cual al voltear se dio cuanta de que ya se encontraba con todos los chicos-

-aunque le doliera a Seiya no saber la razon del por que serena su bombon se encontraba asi decidio ignorar la situación bueno por el momento y sonrio-

-vamos con los demas si?

-serena lo mira y después sonrie y se seca sus lagimas-si vamos-se pone de pie y lo toma del brazo como lo hacia con darien-

ya después todos la pasaron muy bien decidieron esquiar el resto de la tarde y por la noche todos irian a dormir como niños buenos(jajaj si como no) las clases de esquiar estuvieron algo complicadas..

-cuidado!-serena gritaba histérica pues no podia controlarse muy bien e iba demasiado rapido estaba apunto de chocar contra un arbol y solo se limito a esperar el doloroso impacto-

-te tengo!-serena abre los ojos y ve su salvador a nada mas y nada menos que aun Seiya muy sonriente-

-gra..gracias..-sonrie nerviosamente tratando de incorporarse pero nuevamente cayo esta vez Seiya no reacciono a tiempo y solo la ve con una gota en la frente-

-auch!-se soba pus cayo de espaldas Seiya solo la mira sonriendo y le ofrese su mano-

deberias de tener mas cuidado bombon...

-si..creo que si..-rie un poco-

-te encuentras bien serena-lo dice algo preocupado cosa que no lo agrado a Seiya pues se noto su molestia en cuanto el se acerco-

-si andrew descuida..-después llega lita la cual esquia bastante bien y le da un pequeño golpe pàra que este la siga el solo sonrie y la sigue después llega rey-

-no me digas que te volviste a caer serena tonta!

-ya basta rey! Si me volví a caer y que? -se cruza de brazos algo molesta pero al hacerlo da un mal paso y resbala nuevamente rey se Seiya se le quedan viendo ...-

-hay serena eres una tonta!

-rey!-se escucho un ruido proveniente de un chico que manejaba sin control el esquí y el cual se estrello en un árbol rey solo lo mira con una gota en la cabeza al igual que serena la cual aun se encuentra tirada y Seiya -

-creo que tu novio necesita ayuda rey...-lo dice mina acercándose donde estaban ellos rey no dice nada y se dirige a donde esta Nicolás

-sere estas bien?

-si...-cuando lo dice aperece Yaten el cual toma por la cintura a mina ella al sentirlo se ruboriza cuando..

-que tal una carrera chicos-lo dice Taiki llegando seguido de amy ninguno de los dos lo hace nada mal-

-pues me parece excelente idea o no mina...

-cla..claro que si...-sonrie..

-por que no para hacerlo mas emocionante que sea en parejas...-lo dice Taiki mirando a amy la cual asiente con la cabeza

-pues yo paso...-sere trata en ponerse en pie pero nuevamente resbala ante la mirada de todos...

-bueno entonses solo seremos nosotros 2 Yaten...

-si creo que si por que no creo que rey acepte-todos voltean en dirección a rey la cual se encuentra lanzando un par de insultos a nicolas-

-bien y por que no que sea chicos contra chicas...-lo dice amy muy convencida-

-chicos contra chicas crei que ..

-acaso el gran Taiki kou teme a perder...-lo dice amy viéndolo desafiadamente-

-por supuesto que no, aceptamos verdad Yaten

-pero claro...-despues todos se ponen en linea bueno menos serena y Seiya el cual estaba ayudando a serena a mantener el quilibrio

-en sus marcas-Seiya suelta a serena para poner su mano como bandera de salida-listos fuera!-a su señal los 4 salieron disparados y sonrie- quien crees que gane bombon..-voltea pero no la ve asi que voltea a todas direcciones-bon...- asta que...

-ayudame!-se encuentra tirada y aciendo berrinches como niña chiquita Seiya solo la mira con ternura y la ayuda a levantarse-

después de un rato Seiya le sugirió a serena entrar pues se veia que la pobre ni en un año aprenderia a esquiar y eso lo tomo Seiya como una buena portunidad para conversar un momento a solas asi que ambos se dirigieron a la cafeteria la cafeteria es de esas que en lugar de sillas y mezas hay pequeñas salitas digo es un hotel lujoso o no?

-que desean...

-un helado...-Seiya y el mesero se le quedaron viendo con extrañeza-

-que.. dije algo malo

-Seiya solo sonrie nerviosamente-un helado? Con este frio bonbom

-dije helado! Ay no un chocolate caliente es que ya es costumbre jajaj –rie nerviosamente-lo siento

-bien que sean 2 por favor

-enseguida

-bonbom..

-dime...

-queria decirte que...

-Seiya...-lo interrumpio-

-si?

-despues de tomar el chocolate podrias acompañarme aun lugar...

-Seiya se extraño por la forma en que se lo dijo pues lo hizo bastante seria-

-si claro-sonrie serena corresponde la sonrisa-

después de tomar el chocolate y conversar un mometo claro de tems de cómo es que sere subio de calificaciones y como es que habia conseguido el trabajo de medio tiempo y cosas asi asta que...

-eso no fue justo mina...-lo dice Yaten sentándose a un costado de Seiya

-oye.. yo no tengo la culpa de que tu y Taiki no ayan resistido la tentación...-mina se sienta aun lado de serena-

-de que hablan?

-pues veras serena lo que sucedió es que

-estas señoritas hicieron trampa...-lo dice Taiki sentándose a un lado de Yaten y amy a un lado de serena-

-eso no es verdad Taiki...

-lo que pasa es que no saben perder...

-tu no te metas rey ni siquiera estabas –lo dice Yaten al ver como rey intervino colocándose a un costado de amy-

-es verdad pero nos an dicho todo verdad lita-lo dice nicolas ofreciéndole una taza de chocolate a rey y sentándose a su costado-

-asi es sonrie tomando la mano de andrew y sentándose a un costado de Yaten-

-me pueden decir de que estan hablando

-pues veras Seiya...

flash back

después del toque de salida Yaten y Taiki iban adelante a si que mina acelero un poco guiñándole el ojo a amy la cual sonrio después al acelerar se coloco a un costado de Yaten

-te imaginas lo que hubiéramos hecho si Seiya no llega Yaten...-le sonrie seductora mente Yaten no evita ponerse colorado lo que hace que pierda el equilibrio un poco mina sonríe ya lo estaba logrando y se acerca un poco mas-si quieres podriamos continuar hoy en la noche..-eso fue lo que definitivamente hizo sonrojar a Yaten y perder completamente el equilibrio y caer mina solo lo ve y sonrie ella solo se aleja lanzándole un beso y haciendole señal de triunfo-

por otro lado amy se coloco al lado de Taiki el solo volteo a verla y cuando lo hizo vio como amy le dedicaba la sonrisa y mirada mas tierna cariñosa y amorosa que jamas habia visto eso lo hizo sonrojarse y perder un poco el equilibrio pero cuando volteo a ver el camino solo vio el arbol contra el que termino estrellándose

fin flash back

todos reian Taiki y Yaten solo estaban muy pero muy sonrojados para que negarlo abian caido y redonditos en la trampa mas simple que una mujer puede tener entre sus manos y peor aun en la de las diosas que mas amaban después de eso todos se dirigieron a sus habitación no sin antes de despedirse serena le dijo algo en el oido a Seiya este solo asintió con la cabeza y asi todos felices a su respectivas camitas como debe ser (jaj si como no ahora veran lo que les espera jajaja)

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Bien aquí esta el 4 capitulo espero les guste y el 5 bueno eso depende de si lo quiren jaja me gusta hacerlos sufrir...


	5. noche de pasion, amor y ¿dolor?

**Noche de amor.. pasión y... ¿dolor?**

La noche era hermosa las estrellas brillaban muy intensamente y la luna tenia un brillo muy peculiar esa noche todos se encontraban placidamente durmiendo o a menos eso aparentaba ya que...

-a donde vas Seiya..lo dice adormiladamente Nicolás-

-vuelvo enseguida tu sigue durmiendo-rie muy sospechosamente nicolas solo se vuelve a acomodar-

-esto no se puede quedar asi nos vencieron y de la manera mas vil...

-si ya se pero...-rie-que te parece si-mira a Yaten con algo de complicidad-

-las vencemos en su propio juego

-exacto!-ambos se miran (pero saben debieron advertirles que el que con fuego juega... jaja)

-rey...rey..

-que a..-lo dice incorporándose en su cama aun algo adormilada-quien...

-soy yo Seiya abre...

-que pero si son..-mira su reloj marca la 1:30 después mira a amy la cual esta profundamente dormida-bosteza y se pone de pie (no olviden que estaba durmiendo asi que trae puesta bata para dormir eh?)

-mas vale que sea algo..(vuelve a bostezar enverdad se estaba cayendo de sueño lo que por alguna razon alegro a Seiya)

-ven...

-que?(ella no hace ni dice nada solo se deja guiar por la mano de Seiya (oigan yo no ustedes pero si me despertaran a la 1:30 y yo que muero de sueño pues...)

-mina...mina...

-mm?-se mueve un poco-

-"hay creo que esta durmiendo bueno que importa solo sera por un momento no creo tardar"-sale de la habitación pero lo que no se imagino es que mina se encontraba despierta esperando a que ella se durmiera para ir con Yaten deshacerse de Taiki según ella seria cosa fácil asi que las cosas le salieron mejor de lo que esperaba ya que serena no estaria (o almenos eso penso recordemos que serena, mina Yaten y Taiki estan en el ultimo piso y los demas en el segundo ok )

-a donde vamos... (vuelve a bostezar y cuando esta apunto se caminar por poco y cae Seiya solo la sostuvo y ambos siguieron asta quedar frente a una puerta Seiya la abrio e hizo que rey entrara después de eso solo sonrio y la diriogio a la cama para despues de dejarla sentada saliera y serrara con llave poco después rey escucho el serrar de la puesta bastante fuerte lo que hizo que despertara completamente)

-Seiya?... ay debo estar soñando..-se toca la frente y como el cuarto esta oscuro solo se mete entre las cobijas y se dispone a dormir (jaj si solo hay una cama en cada habitación y por desgracia matrimonial...)cuándo escucha entre murmullos

-rey...

-m? que dijiste a..-voltea y se encuentra nada mas y nada menos que el rostro de Nicolás placidamente dormido justo frente a ella-a..AHHHHHHHHHHHH! –el grito se escucho bastante fuerte Seiya aun seguía afuera de la habitación y al escucharlo sonrió se guardo las llaves-

mina se estaba acomodando para salir a buscar a Yaten cuando escucho como la puesta de la habitación se abría y se serraba rápidamente volvió a acomodarse "esa serena pense que tardaria mas.."cuando siente como "serena" entra a la cama por alguna razon su corazon se empezo a agitar y empezo a sudar frio se sentia sumamente nerviosa y no sabia el por que asta que sintio como era cubierta por unos suaves brazos sobre protectores después inmediatamente supo a quien pertenecían...la intención de Yaten era solo la de ir besarla mientras dormia y dejarlas con las ganas de seguir..(ja ustedes saben a lo que me refiero lo siento pero toda esa clase de situaciones se las dejare a su imaginación pues asi las disfrutaran mas...)mina no sabia por que pero sintio la nesecidad de quedarse quietecita es decir queria averiguar a que es que su Yaten habia venido a verla

mientras que en la habitación de amy Taiki vio como Seiya sacaba a rey ¿a donde? Prefirió no preguntar asi que desidio entrar habrio lentamente la puerta y la vio profundamente dormida le paresia ver a un angel en su acto mas puro solo sonrio "en que rayos estaba pensando" y se acerco un poco amy se movio lo que la descobijo un poco Taiki se ruborizo asta mas no poder pero después solo sonrio y la cubrio dándole un beso en la frente cualquiera que hayan sido sus intenciones las dejo a un lado... pero después solo escucho como la puerta que había dejado entre abierta se cerro...

-Seiya!

-bonbom.. crei que nos veríamos en...

-si pero tardaste asi que vine a buscarte ¿ Que haces fuera del cuarto de las chicas? Y.. esa silla?-mira una silla la cual esta entre atorada con la serradura-

-a.. no nada-la mira con cara inocente- adonde quieres que te acompañe-sonrie de la manera mas dulce que pueden imaginar-

-a pues.. ahora veras-lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva-

en tanto en la habitación de lita y andrew solo se observa un letrero de NO MOLESTAR (jajaj ya se imaginaron verdad)

Yaten seguia con su plan pero antes tenia que asegurarse de que durmiera

-mina.. mina.. "genial esta dormida" se acerca mas a ella mina solo rie en lo mas bajo quiere ver asta donde esa capas de llegar este chico sin su consentimiento cada vez esta mas cerca mina voltea claro aun con los ojos cerrados a Yaten le da gusto el que volteara ya que asi facilitaría las cosas, cada vez esta mas cerca siente su respirar de ella asta que en un susurro escucha su nombre (asi es mina lo dijo) Yaten solo sonrie y menea la cabeza en negación y solo deposita un beso cariñoso en su frente y se pone de pie ese acto hizo que mina abriera los ojos y lo viera de espaldas y sonrio para si habia descubierto que ese era el chico de sus sueños y ahora que lo tenia asi no lo hiba a dejar escapar Yaten estaba apunto de salir cuando..

-a donde cree que va señor kou..-Yaten voltea sorprendido

-mi..mina crei que –mina solo sonrie y se pone de pie trae consigo una ligera bata para dormir semi trasnarente color anaranjada –Yaten se sonroja aun mas

-que estaba dormida..-sonrie-

-pu..pues s..-cuando mina lo toma entre sus brazos y lo besa Yaten corresponde el beso pero después mina se separa de el lo cual lo desconcertó...

-ahora si jovencito puede irse usted a su recamara... –sonrie dándose la vuelta y metiendose nuevamente en la cama- a y sierra la...-cuando sintio esos dulces labios nuevamente sobre los suyos...

-pues no abre...

-y ahora que...

-pues no se por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

-yo.. no lo se...llegue con amy me bañe dormí después entre sueños vi a... Seiya! ay ese maldito ahora que...

-ni hablar son las 2 de la mañana tendras que pasar el resto de la noche aquí o al menos asta que Seiya regrese..

-genial..-se sienta en la cama agobiada-

-ocupa la cama yo dormire en el piso –rey se desconcierta al ver como es que nicolas tomo la situación con tanta calma pues conociendolo se imagino otra cosa solo observa como es que toma la sabana y la extiende en el piso rei solo sonrie y le ofrese una almohada...

-si... siento la cachetada –lo dice algo apenada pues en cuanto lo vio le dio una tremenda cachetada lo que hizo que despertara-

-no te preocupes yo hubiera reaccionado igual..-sonrie dulcemente rei se sonroja nunca habia sido tratada con tanto respeto y menos por un chico (ustedes ya conocen su carácter) toma la almohada y se acomoda en el piso-buanas noches señorita rey...

"señorita rey pero si.."mmm –sonrie-nicolas...

-mmm?

-la cama es muy grande por que no te quedas ademas no creo que tarde Seiya..

-pero yo...

-vas a venir si o no...solo quiero que no estés incomodo después de todo son vacaciones y este es un hotel lujoso..-lo dice algo molesta aun sigue conservando su orgullo-

-deacuerdo-sonrie y entra a la cama..(lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación jaja)

-no abre...-lo dice lo mas bajo que puede pues ya lleva un buen rato moviendo la cerradura

-taiki?..-el se sorprede y a la vez se asusta al escuchar la voz después voltea algo nervioso

-amy... yo...

-que haces aquí?..y-mira a su alrededor-y rey?

-bueno pues no..no se-re nerviosamente y solo ve la cara de amy la cual refleja un mas vale que tenga una buena excusa señor kou "vamos Taiki piensa rapido"

-estoy esperando una buena explicación...-se cruza de brazos-taiki solo sonrie después se acerca aella lentamente ella se ruboriza un poco

-bueno pues...-cada vez esta mas cerca de su rostro ambos sienten el latir de su corazon después solo ella siente unos calidos labios sobre los suyos..Taiki se separa ruborizado y la mira tiernamente

-esa te parese una buena excusa...-sonrie amy solo sonrie ruborizada y lo abraza para después besarlo ya nada mas importo les valió muy poco si la puesta se abria en cualquier momento solo ellos dos ahora existían...

-oye no te parece que ya nos alejamos bastante del hotel bombon...

-mm creo que es por aquí..-lo dice entre metiendose en algunos arboles Seiya solo la mira desconcertado pero después la sigue después solo ve como se serena se para de repente y lo mira sonriendo-

-mira es aqui...-sonrie parándose justo en frente del lugar Seiya se sorprende y mira a su alrededor puede notar que es un lugar sumamente hermoso se trata de una pista de hielo rodeada de arboles y algunas rocas pero lo que tiene un toque romántico por que sobre el hielo se relejan la luna y las estrellas que hay esa noche-no crees que es hermoso-lo dice dando de vueltas sobre el hielo pero después da un mal paso y resbala Seiya se asusta y va con ella-

-bombón estas bien-no escucha respuesta solo una risa muy peculiar Seiya igual empieza a reír y la ayuda a incorporarse pero en cuanto la ayuda nota el pequeño dije que sale de su chamarra solo rosa "ese dige"-

-gra..gracias..-sonrie algo ruborizada-

-deberias tener mas cuidado..

-mm creo que si... –sonrie viéndolo fijamente Seiya se ruboriza al ver sea encantadora mirada que ahora solo esta dirigida a el-

-bombon yo...

-Seiya...

-si?

-po..podrias.. podrias abrazarme..-lo dice muy nerviosa y algo ruborizada Seiya se desconcierta no por las palabras si no por el modo en que lo dijo se nota cierto aire de tristeza-

-yo..-la mira y nota que su mirada ahora la tiene agachada solo sonrie y la abraza al hacerlo es correspondido inmediatamente iba adecir algo pero prefirió guardar silencio al sentir y escuchar su sollozar después solo se observa como respectivos dijes brillan al mismo tiempo la luz que aparece es cegadora y cubre todo el lugar incluyendo el hotel...

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 

Que les pareció el 5 capitulo espero que les aya gustado y lo se que mala por que rayos lo deje asta aquí pero bueno el 6 capitulo ya lo estoy empezando y para que no se queden con tantas ganas les daré un pequeño adelanto

**Despertando los recuerdos parte I**

-Princesa su madre desea verla...

-mi madre?

-parece que han llegado vistas muy importantes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

en el jardín

-quien eres?-un chico de su edad de cabellos negros peinado de una coleta se acerca a ella-

-permíteme presentarme soy..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-por que hiciste eso uranus?-lo dice la princesa con lagrimas en los ojos viendo el cuerpo de aquel príncipe mal herido-

-es un intruso no tiene derecho a estar aquí -lo dice neptune colocándose a un lado de uranus

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-por que.. explícame por que no lo puedo ver madre...-lo dice con lagrimas en los ojos-

-entiende por pavor el no es lo que aparenta

-a.. a que te refieres...?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-no me importa lo que digan.. yo se que tu no eres así..me.. me lo dice el corazón...-lo dice abrazándolo y sollozando

-te amo serenity

-y yo a ti –se dan un profundo beso ante la luz de las estrellas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**+ NOTAS**

que les pereció mi pequeño adelanto espero les aya gustado y bueno como ya mencione solo depende de ustedes si quieren que continué se despide por el momento

AISHITERUKOU


	6. despertando los recuerdos parte I

**Despertando los recuerdos parte I**

La hermosa noche ya anunciaba su llegada y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con las primeras estrellas en el cielo lo que hacían una noche esplendorosa para todos en el reino lunar, había sido un día bastante agitado para todos pero en especial para cierta princesa que no hacia nada mas que observar el oscuro cielo, junto con el palpitar de las primeras estrellas y no pensar en otra cosa mas que en su primer encuentro con aquel chico que con tan solo una mirada y unas cuantas palabras lograron robarle un rubor y un latir desconocido para su corazón...

Es de día la princesa se encuentra acomodando las flores del jardín le encantaba pasarse horas y horas acomodando las diversas rosas...

-princesa-hace una reverencia- su madre desea verla

-mi madre?-lo dice algo sorprendida-

-a si es parece que han llegado visitas muy importantes

-ya veo dile que enseguida iré luna..-sonríe poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose un poco el vestido blanco que portaba-

-enseguida..-hace una reverencia-compermiso...-sonríe y se aleja-

"mi madre quiere verme? Mm.. me pregunto para que será?"-sonríe para si y después se dirige al interior del castillo por lo que no se percata de la llegada de un lujoso carruaje color plateado del cual bajan un sujeto ya mayor ...

-se puede saber que rayos hacemos aquí?-lo dice no muy convencido un chico que aun se encuentra dentro del carruaje-se supone que la reina no confía en nosotros

-si y... así es

-y entonces?-se dispone a bajar pero antes de hacerlo su padre voltea a verlo -

-es solo que..-suspira-es necesario si las cosas no se arreglan entre nosotros la guerra entre ambos reinos será inevitable

-ya veo..-baja la mirada-

-coloca una mano sobre su hombro-descuida todo saldrá bien ahora quédate aquí no tardo deacuerdo...

-que? No voy a entrar-lo dice algo enfadado-

-no se de que te quejas si odias este tipo de reuniones además solo será un momento así que mas te vale que cuando vuelva estés aquí te queda claro-lo dice en forma autoritaria-

-entonces a que vine si ni siquiera entrare-

-te recuerdo que este es tu castigo por haberme desobedecido... aunque pensándolo bien no seria mala idea que me acompañases tal vez así..

- a... no así esta bien supongo...-ya resignado es decir después de todo no podía ponerse a discutir con su padre que además de serlo era el rey-

el rey solo sonríe y le da algunas ordenes a su guardia el cual maneja el carruaje y se dispone a entrar

la reina desde lo alto de su habitación solo observaba como es que entra al palacio aquella persona su rostro refleja cierto aire de preocupación esta ya era la cuarta visita en un mes que hacían aquellas personas ¿enverdad desean la paz? Esa era la pregunta que cada visita se hacia pero no. no podía confiarse y menos después de lo que anteriormente habían tratado de hacerle a su reino al reino de su madre...

-puedo pasar..-se escucho un toquido en la puerta y después como es que esta se abrió-

-claro hija pasa...

-luna me dijo que querías verme ¿sucede algo?

-el día de hoy han venido algunas visitas...

-enserio!-lo dijo algo emocionada pues muy rara la vez el plació las recibía –

-si así es.. pero no esa clase de visitas...

-a no?

-no, se tratan del rey del planeta de las flores...

ella se sorprendió un poco su madre ya le había hablado de ellos desde la primera visita que hicieron aunque nunca los había visto pues cada visita siempre se encerraban horas y horas en el salón del consejo

-y... que quieres que haga?

-solo...-se queda algo pensativa serena al ver la cara de preocupación de su madre-

-madre..

-si?

-yo...

-su majestad..-entra luna (bueno ustedes ya la conocieron en su forma humana así es en la película sailor moon S)

-si luna que sucede?

-ya está en el salón...

-bien enseguida iré.. serenity..

-si?

-solo..

-descuida estaré en el jardín –sale de la habitación-

el príncipe estaba sumamente desesperado y agobiado a si que decidió salir del carruaje lo mas sigilosamente posible para no ser visto y lo logro "a veces los escoltas de mi padre suelen ser algo tontos" lo pensaba mientras se alejaba del carruaje

mientras que luna venia con una reina algo pensativa

-descuide ya vera que todo saldrá bien

-sabes luna siempre me pregunto si es que ago bien en seguir los pasos de mi madre tal vez...

-por que no lo comprueba usted misma dándole una oportunidad...

-pero si..

-sonríe-se lo digo como su consejera tal vez sea el momento de arreglar estas diferencia con las cuales siempre hemos vivido..

-tal vez tengas razón...-abre la puesta de aquel gran salón-

el príncipe se encuentra recorriendo el palacio claro que con suma cautela y procurando el no ser visto por algún guardia o peor aun por una sailor le habían dicho que ellas eran las guardianas del castillo y que desconfiaban de cualquier persona que no perteneciese a ese sistema al dar la vuelta en uno de los tantos pilares del castillo pudo observar a un par de sailors conversando muy amenamente así que decidió tomar otro rumbo lo que hizo que...

-genial ahora estoy perdido...por donde...-cuando diviso a lo lejos a una chica de su misma edad vestida con un vestido color blanco su cabello rubio peinado de dos coletas y unos ojos color azul celeste en cuanto la vio sintió como su corazón empezaba a palpitar como nunca antes le paresia estar viendo aun ángel y mejor aun dirigiéndose a donde el se encontraba, era serenity la princesa de la luna la cual venia del jardín con algunas rosas en mano sonrió al verla y ya nada en ese momento le importo. le importo muy poco si una sailor o algún guardia lo veía solo se acerco a ella

-quien eres? -lo dijo mientras un chico de su edad de cabellos negros peinado de una coleta se acerca a ella

-permítame presentarme soy...-cuando a lo lejos percibió como dos guardias se dirigían al palacio tomo a serenity del brazo-ella intento gritar o decir algo pero él solo termino jalándola bruscamente y cubriéndole la boca escondiéndose detrás de las escaleras ella por todos los medios trato de soltarse pero entre mas trataba mayor era la presión que ponía aquel chico lo que la asusto y empezaron a brotar ligeras lagrimas, el chico al sentir sus delicadas lagrimas las soltó inmediatamente claro después de asegurarse de que los guardias ya habían pasado de largo ella intento gritar pero no lo hizo al sentir como el chico pasaba la yema de su dedo índice secando las lagrimas que aun brotaban de sus hermosos ojos color azul celeste

-le ruego me disculpe no era mi intención causarle algún daño-sonríe viéndola fijamente lo que por alguna razón hizo que el corazón de la princesa se estremeciera y latiera de una forma inusual y terminara ruborizándose ella no sabia que pensar podría tratarse de algún intruso por eso se escondió de los guardias...-no soy un intruso si eso es lo que piensas...-lo dijo haciendo que ella se sorprendiera un poco "acaso puede leer la mente"

-yo...

-sonríe-nuevamente me disculpo pero como se pudo dar cuanta-se acerca a ella lo que hizo que retrocediera un poco pero el solo se limito a decirle al oído-no me conviene ser visto-se separa y vuelve a dedicarle una encantadora sonrisa

-yo...quien?

-princesa!-una sailor se acerco ella desvió un poco la mirada pero al voltear nuevamente se dio cuanta de que aquel chico ya no estaba-

mientras que en el salón

-y bien..-la mira con detenimiento ya lleva tiempo meditando paseándose por la sala de juntas lo que le daba un toque de autoridad-

-m,..-pensó un poco mientras bajaba algunos papeles los cuales ya llevaba tiempo leyendo y meditando-si acepto..-por fin tomo asiento lo que hizo que el otro presente se pusiera de pie

-si acepta tenga por seguro que no la defraudaremos

-eso mismo dijo su padre..-lo dice algo seria lo que hizo que el sujeto sonriera melancólicamente-

-su majestad le repito lo mismo que le e estado diciendo durante estas juntas que usted y yo hemos tenido..-lo dice poniéndose de pie y haciendo valer un poco su autoridad como rey-mi padre es mi padre y yo soy yo.. su majestad lo que quiero es que borremos estas diferencias entre nosotros.. mi reino... a mí pueblo –nuevamente toma asiento la reina solo lo mira detenidamente- no le conviene tener diferencias con su reino el reino de la luna llena..solo le pido una oportunidad solo una para demostrarle que somos dignos de pertenecer a su legado...-la mira detenidamente esperando una respuesta-

-rey Eliust esta usted consiente de que su padre ocasiono perdidas invaluables no solo en el sistema solar sino que también en nuestro reino por ambición y que eso causo que fueran desterrados del sistema a otra parte de la vía Láctea... y que además causo la muerte de mi madre..-al decir esto guardo silencio...

-yo.. si su majestad lo estoy...

-entonces comprenderá que..

-por favor...-al escuchar esto la reina alzo la mirada y se encontró a un rey con una mirada de suplica- yo se que su madre murió al usar el cristal de plata y así lograr la paz nuevamente y.. lamentablemente ya no se puede hacer nada para regresarle su valiosa vida pero...-guardo silencio y en ese momento se abrió la puerta dándole paso a una sailor la cual se después de lanzarle una mirada fumigadora al rey se inclino ante la reina-

-disculpe por entrar a si su majestad

-no te preocupes uranus el rey Eliust ya se iba...-lo mira el rey solo suspira con resignación-gracias por su valioso tiempo prestado su majestad le aseguro que esta es la ultima vez que lo ago..compermiso..-hace una reverencia y se retira la reina solo suspira agobiada y toma asiento nuevamente-

durante el camino de regreso a casa (si ya se k se están preguntando como es que un carruaje llego al la luna bueno pues solo usen su imaginación así como yo la estoy usando deacuerdo?) nadie dijo nada el rey se la paso callado ni siquiera regaño a su hijo por haberlo desobedecido ya que justo cuando llego al carruaje su hijo apareció detrás de el...por otro lado Seiya no hacia nada mas que pensar en el pequeño encuentro que tuvo con cierta personita cuando el carruaje por fin se detuvo en su reino.. a pesar de que no llegaba mucha luz a el era hermoso el rey se había encargado de sacarlo adelante a pesar de los pocos recursos con los que contaban lo único que aun los mantenía vivos eran las pequeñas alianzas que mantenían con algunas estrellas las cuales rodeaban el pequeño planeta-

-bienvenido rey Eilus, príncipe Seiya-lo decía mientras hacia una reverencia –los están esperando

-ya llegaron?

-hace unos momentos su majestad

-bien enseguida vamos...

-serenity...-esa voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos-

-si?-voltea a verla-

-aun despierta hija...

-yo...

-sucede algo hija desde que entraste a tu habitación no haces otra cosa mas que observar las estrellas...

-a..no no es nada...-levanta las sabanas de su cama y se dispone a entrar-

-segura? sabes que puedes confiar en mi...

-si mama estoy segura..-sonríe-la verdad es que no supo por que pero no le pareció buen momento decirle lo de su "encuentro" ya que había visto a su madre algo preocupada después de despedir a las visitas-se mete entre las sabanas-que descanses

-sonríe-tu también hija..-deposita un beso en su frente y sale de su habitación-

dentro de una de los cuartos del palacio se encontraban conversando 4 personas ya mayores se trataban de los reyes de las estrellas y el rey Eliust

-entonces volvió a negarse..

-si así es...

-eso significa que...

-aun podemos evitarla..

-Eliust entiende... te dimos un mes para que intentaras razonar con ella pero simplemente no se pudo...

-lo se pero tal vez..

-escucha nosotros al igual que tu queremos evitarla a toda costa pero si no se pudo por las buenas...

-se ara por las malas... lo se

-y que tal su castigo príncipe Seiya...-lo dice un chico peliplateado en tono de burla dirigiéndose al chico que se encontraba observando en dirección hacia la luna-

-mm podría decirse que es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado...

-a si y se pude saber por que?-lo dice un chico bajando un libro que se encontraba leyendo-

-por que pude comprobar que los ángeles existen...-sonríe mirándolos lo que causo confusión en ambos-

-ángeles? –lo dice el peliplateado-

-así es Yaten los ángeles y se me apareció en la forma mas...

-disculpen la interrupción caballeros...-interrumpió un sirviente del castillos haciendo una reverencia-pero el rey Eliust y los del consejo solicitan su presencia..

los tres se miran entre si algo preocupados por lo que inmediatamente salen en dirección al salón-

mientras tanto en la luna

-creí que les daría una oportunidad su majestad-lo dice acomodando algunas cosas en la recamara de la reina-

-y eso pensaba hacer pero...

-sonríe-comprendo su posición aunque si me permite opinar ellos quieren a toda costa regresar al sistema solar o por lo menos saber que son parte de el y si no lo lograron hablando tal vez..

-crees que no lo se luna..-lo dice preocupada-

-y entonces...

-suspira-es que no se trata solo de mi si no que también se trata de los demás planetas ellos saben perfectamente a lo que se arriesgan al aceptarlos nuevamente por lo que se niegan rotundamente a hacerlo... además...-luna se acerca a ella-

-además..-le sonríe en forma de apoyo-

-últimamente e sentido una nostalgia dentro de mi corazón, luna algo no anda bien muy pronto todos nos veremos envueltos en una terrible batalla...

mientras tanto en el salón del consejo nadie tomaba la palabra en cuanto llegaron los tres jóvenes les informaron de la situación y de las medidas que pensaban tomar...

-yo..-quiso decir algo Seiya pero fue interrumpido por Yaten-

-solo puedo decirle que la lealtad de la estrella healer siempre estará con usted rey Eliust-haciendo una reverencia-

-al igual que la de la estrella maker -lo dijo aquel joven de pelo castaño que hace unos momentos se encontrara leyendo el libro- ya que es nuestra responsabilidad al ser los protectores no solo de las estrellas guardianas si no también de este que es nuestro planeta-sonríe alzando la mirada al igual que Yaten-

-lo se y se los agradezco se que pase lo que pase las tres estrellas guardianas protegerán a nuestro planeta

-entonces que esperamos –interrumpe llamando la atención de los presentes- vayamos ,les declaramos la guerra, y se pierden valiosas vidas-lo dice Seiya algo frustrado al ver como es que toman todo tan a la ligera y con ironía-

-Seiya...

-lo siento padre pero me rehusó... no entiendo la necesidad de crear alianzas con el reino de la luna llena si así estamos bien... además una guerra en estas circunstancias...

-se alo que te refieres pero entiende esta parte del la vía Láctea ya no es un lugar seguro... se puede sentir energía negativa acumulándose poco a poco... y tu lo sabes...

-yo...

-suspira-por que no nos deja a nosotros razonar con la reina-

-Taiki..-lo dice Seiya en un susurro-

el día de hoy por alguna razón amaneció de muy buen humor y con una energía muy cálida

-le están quedando muy bien princesa-una chica de pelo azulado se coloca a su lado viendo como acomoda un pequeño florero con algunas rosas-

-o vamos mercury sabes que odio toda esta formalidad por que no solo me llamas serenity ..eh? amy...-sonríe mirándola amy igual sonríe –

-se puede saber por que el día de hoy esta tan feliz..-lo dice una chica de pelo rubio asta la cintura-

-yo..-voltea hacia las escaleras y recuerda como es que aquel chico seco delicadamente sus lagrimas por lo que no supo ni por que pero termino sonrojándose-

-sucede algo malo?

-a no, no es nada mina...-dirigiéndose a la chica de pelo rubio-"por que me siento así al recordarlo si pudo hacerme daño?"cuando de repente varios guardias se colocaron en la entrada por lo que llamo la atención de las chicas y la reina la cual estaba apunto de acercarse a ellas después de breves instantes la reina ya se encontraba en la entrada frente a frente con tres caballeros los cuales nunca antes había visto por lo que se extraño los guardias le abrieron paso...

mientras que los tres comenzaron a susurrar algunas cosas entre ellos

-es ella?-susurro el de cabellos negro-

-si creo que si –susurro el peliplateado-

-por que no toma la iniciativa príncipe-lo dice el castaño-

"bien lo are"-empieza a caminar unos cuantos pasos en cuanto lo hace algunos guardias se disponen a desenfundar sus espadas Seiya suspira y hace una reverencia la reina se extraña por lo que con la mirada les dice a los guardias que no hagan ningún movimiento amenos que ella se los pida por lo que todos la obedecen-

-permítame presentarme como se debe su majestad...-alza la mirada la reina solo lo mira con detenimiento- mi nombre es Seiya príncipe del planeta de las flores se que no hemos avisado previamente nuestra llegada por lo que es natural desconfíen de nosotros... pero le doy mi palabra que no hemos venido a intentar hacer algo contra su reino...-después se acercan Yaten Taiki haciendo la respectiva reverencia-

-solo queremos hablar con usted si es que nos lo permite...-dijo Taiki-

-si no es así nos iremos pero la próxima vez que nos veamos no será en estas circunstancias..-termino de decir Yaten después los tres solo miraron a la reina con determinación-en ese momento llego serenity con las chicas acercándose a su madre aun no notaba a las tres personas que se encontraban justo frente a su madre por lo que en cuanto vio al frente se sorprendió al ver al mismo chico del día anterior Seiya al verla sonrió e hizo que la princesa se ruborizara por lo que la reina aun se extraño mas-

-acaso se conocen?-lo dijo la reina dirigiéndose a al príncipe-

-yo..-intento decir lago-

-no madre nunca lo e visto-lo dijo aun teniendo la vista en el príncipe el solo correspondo su amabilidad con una encantadora mirada por lo que el rubor en sus mejillas nuevamente fue notorio-

-bien.. pues entonces pueden irse caballeros...

los 3 suspiraron con resignación y nuevamente hicieron una reverencia las saliros que se encontraban presentes junto con la princesa solo se sorprendieron la reina dio media vuelta para entrar nuevamente al castillo-

-intentamos razonar-lo dijo Taiki tratando de acercarse pero fue detenido por algunas espadas de los guardias las sailors solo se colocaron delante de la princesa la reina volteo Yaten sonrió-

-créanme no les conviene enfrentarse ahora a nosotros-lo dijo desenfundando un poco su espada mina jalo hacia atrás un poco a la princesa y tomo posición de combate-se lo digo por seguridad-ya le faltaba poco para desenfundar completamente su espada Seiya suspiro con resignación y coloco su brazo entre la espada de Yaten-

-vamonos...-los 2 lo miraron la reina se sorprendió un poco-

-pero..-ahora fue Taiki el que replico colocando su mano en la funda, lo mira para después sonreír un poco y retirar su mano de la funda después fue Yaten el que al mirarlo hizo lo mismo los tres ya se marchaban cuando de repente Seiya desvió un poco la vista aun estaba de espaldas lo que hizo que la reina nuevamente lo mirara

-energía negativa se esta reuniendo y créame mi reino no será el único afectado..-al decirlo voltea completamente y de la palma de su mano sale una bola de engría que paso a un lado de la reina los guardias no pudieron ni moverse la reina solo sintió la ráfaga de aire junto a su mejilla y el sonar de como uno de los pilares se cuarteaba un poco nadie dice nada Seiya solo suspira-

-tenga cuidado... ya que si usted o al cristal de plata les pasa algo... la esperanza de toda la vía láctea desaparecerá –en cuanto lo hace solo se ve como tres estrellas fugases surcan el cielo la reina no dice nada solo entra al palacio serenity a un mira al cielo-

-vamos adentro hija

-si..-la sigue las sailors solo hacen una reverencia y se retiran nadie quiso opinar algo-

ya adentro del palacio la reina convoco una junta de consejo urgente por lo que al día siguiente abría mucha actividad en el palacio serenity entro a su habitación y en cuanto lo hizo fue directamente a su balcón para observar el cielo y pudo notar como es que una estrella fugas aterrizaba justo en el jardín del palacio por lo que se sorprendió un poco "será el?"no sabia por que pero sintió la necesidad de volver a verlo de que esa estrella enverdad fuera el... y así saber que era esa sensación que ahora estaba despertando en ella así que sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirigió nuevamente al jardín solo que procurando el no ser vista, en cuanto llego no había nada ni nadie...

-creo que solo...-cuando de repente frente a ella apareció una hermosa rosa roja lo que hizo que volteara-

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA UTORA

Y bien aquí esta mi 6 capitulo solo espero no haber metido la pata con todo esto y si fue así ¡¡¡Gomen nasai! Acepto sugerencias y si aun quieren que continué lo are...


	7. despertando los recuerdos parteII

**Despertando los recuerdos parte II**

Creo que solo...- cuando de repente frente a ella apareció una hermosa rosa roja lo que hizo que volteara al hacerlo se encontró con aquel chico dedicándole una encantadora mirada por lo cual se sonrojó ella no supo la razón pero solo tomo la rosa entre sus manos- gra..gracias..-lo dijo nerviosamente tratando de disimular aquel rubor

-sonríe haciendo una reverencia-creo que no nos hemos presentado como se debe...

-yo...-duda en responder pues aun no sabe cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones pero algo en su corazón le dice que todo estará bien, que confié-soy serenity princesa y heredera del reino lunar-se presento como lo hacia con cualquier noble al que conocía por lo que hizo que Seiya riera con ironía-

-mucho gusto princesa permítame presentarme soy..

-si lo se mi madre me hablo de usted mucho gusto príncipe.. (hace una reverencia la cual es correspondida por el cuando delicadamente toma su mano para después besarla)

-el gusto es mío princesa serenity..-alza la mirada y nuevamente ve ese rubor del cual solo el era culpable-aunque si me permite decirlo solo conoce mi titulo mas no mi nombre o me equivoco?

-yo...

-mi nombre es Seiya y me da gusto saber tu nombre serenity-lo hizo rompió aquella formalidad ella no sabia como reaccionar nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a romperla ya que a ella solo le habían inculcado una educación la cual según su madre siempre tenia que mostrar ante cualquier persona...

-lo mismo digo príncipe Seiya..

-nuevamente sonríe-veo que aun no me tiene la suficiente confianza

-yo...-nuevamente su nerviosismo fue notorio no sabia que responder pero después al ver su mirada respondió-no entiendo por que e de tenerla si nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy bueno que digamos...-guarda silencio en sus palabras se nota cierto enfado-además tú-sin darse cuanta lo señalo- entraste al castillo sin..-se detuvo al escuchar su risa

-que es tan gracioso?-lo dice lago indignada

-lo hiciste-

-que?

-me hablaste de tu..

-yo...- se da cuanta de que su dedo índice lo tiene frente a el y lo oculta apenada así es lo había hecho-aun así no creo que...

-por que no le mencionaste a tu madre sobre nuestro encuentro..-lo dice tomando asiento en la fuente

-yo..-duda en verdad no lo sabe-no lo se..

-yo si se..

-que?-lo mira interrogante y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sentada junto a el- a si?

-sip..

-y según tu..-se da cuanta de que nuevamente lo hizo así que mueve un poco la cabeza-usted... cual es la respuesta..?

-pues..-se acerca a ella y en un susurro al oído le dice-es un secreto... princesa...-ella al escuchar esas palabras sintió nuevamente como su corazón latía de forma inusual después al alzar la mirada se encontró con la de el además de una sonrisa simplemente deslumbrante que ahora solo le dedicaba a ella el la miro detenidamente a los ojos y sin darse cuanta se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse cuando ella al darse cuenta de sus intenciones se puso de pie tratando de ocultar ese rojo color en sus mejillas

-lo siento no debí..-trato de disculparse el corazón de ella aun latía con fuerza...

-yo..-no sabia que decir-por que ataco a mi madre?- rapidamente cambio de tema y lo mira interrogante-

-yo..-trato de buscar las palabras exactas las cuales le dieran una buena justificación y finalmente sonrío- yo no pertenezco a esta parte del sistema..

-lo se mi madre me dijo que ustedes pertenecían a otra parte de la vía láctea..

-a si?

-si..

-y que mas te dijo

-bueno pues..-no sabia por que pero por alguna extraña razón quería seguir con aquella conversación tal vez así descubra que es esa sensación que ahora esta despertando en ella- nada mas, mi madre no me menciona ninguna cosa relacionada a esos temas.. bueno no aun..

-sonríe y se pone de pie-quieres que te cuente una historia?-para después acomodarse en el campo de rosas observando el inmenso azul del cielo-

-bueno yo..

-descuida prometo no hacerte daño..-sonríe colocando la palma de su mano en forma de juramento esa acción hizo que nuevamente se ruborizara un poco por lo que no dijo nada el al ver su expresión continuo observando el cielo y comenzó el relato-

hace mucho tiempo cerca del tercer planeta del sistema existió un pequeño planeta el cual no solo era respetado si no también apreciado debido a su relación estrecha con el reino de la luna llena- serenity al escuchar eso sintió curiosidad y se sentó a su lado el solo la miro para después seguir..-fue una era esplendorosa la paz y la tranquilidad se respiraba en el aire pero cierto día.. el rey de ese pequeño planeta por casualidad o por azares del destino se entero que la fuente de poder de la luna llena era un cristal..

-el cristal de plata...

-sonrió enverdad le dio gusto el que ella lo escuchara-así es el cristal de plata desde aquel día el rey empezó a preguntarse que seria de la luna sin aquel poder... y fue entonces que al tratar de buscar la respuesta encontró la única solución posible "nada" eso seria lo que pasaría, la luna se convertiría en nada.. desde aquel momento el rey solo busco la manera de apoderarse de el tratando de convencer a los demás planetas para que se le unieran y lo logro-sonríe con ironía-pronto dejo de existir esa paz ahora lo único en lo que pensaba la gente era en el poder, la codicia y la ambición..-su mirada se entristeció-pronto todo el sistema se vio envuelto en una terrible guerra donde se perdieron innumerables vidas y la energía negativa poco a poco aumentaba... –suspira-el caos se había desatado y todo por ese cristal la reina de la luna que en ese entonces gobernaba decidió ponerle fin a todo eso usándolo aun que eso significara...

-la.. muerte...-su mirada refleja cierta tristeza enverdad aquella historia hacia que despertaran ciertas emociones en ella-

-así es todo aquel que conoce el cristal sabe de su poder y de las consecuencias que tiene al usarlo pero a ella no le importo solo quería regresar aquella paz con la que siempre vivió...-la miro y noto su tristeza- pero el final para una personas es feliz-la mira con una sincera sonrisa la cual después se transforma en una mirada melancólica-aun que para otros no...-vuelve sonreír

-que..que sucedió con...

-aquel rey..

ella asintió con la cabeza

-murió-sonríe-

-pero aun tenia una duda-y..y ese planeta..

-desapareció..

-que?

-la princesa de la luna tras la muerte de su madre subió inmediatamente al trono convirtiéndose en reina al hacerlo hizo desaparecer aquel pequeño planeta

-y sus...

-suspira parecía entender sus pensamientos- y todos su habitantes fueron desterrados del sistema y condenados a vivir en otra parte de la vía láctea...

-es una triste historia...-lo dice mirándolo-

-si lo es pero aun ay mas..

-a si?

-así es... lo que la reina no sabia era que el hijo de aquel rey quedo con vida y que con ayuda de algunos sobrevivientes de aquel planeta buscaría la forma de regresar al sistema para así poder volver a compartir esa felicidad que alguna vez vivió...

-entonces...

-si así es mi padre es aquel príncipe y créame lo único que queremos es regresar a aquellos días en los que solo había paz y tranquilidad...

-princesa!

-serenity!-se escucharon voces a lo lejos-

-parece que la buscan- se pone de pie y le ofrece su mano para que se levante ella acepta con una cálida y sincera sonrisa- me dio gusto el conocerla –corresponde aquella sonrisa y hace una reverencia –princesa...

-el gusto fue mío.. Seiya –el al escuchar su nombre sintió unas sensación cálida que invadía su corazón..

-bien me voy..-se dio media vuelta e iba a marcharse-

-espera!

-si?-volteo-

-te..te volveré a ver...

-solo si así lo desea

-me encantaría –sonríe -

-sonríe-a mi también- se acerco nuevamente y por impulso le robo un beso fugas en la mejilla –cuídate-solo se ve una estrella fugas desapareciendo en el obscuro cielo ella solo pone una mano sobre su mejilla y el rubor no se hizo esperar después coloco su mano en su pecho "mi corazón, mi corazón late con fuerza por que? Por que tengo esta sensación?"

-princesa que hace a esta hora en el jardín-lo dice una mina bastante preocupada-

-yo...-sonrie-solo quise tomar un poco de aire...eso es todo

-suspira-vayamos a dentro su madre se preocupo al no verla en su recamara

-si...

después de un rato ya se encontraba en su recamara pero no podia conciliar el sueño ya que no hacia nada mas que pensar en aquel beso robado por lo que decidió salir un rato al balcón sonríe para si y mira al cielo sosteniendo aquella rosa que le regalo.. "Seiya por que me haces sentir esto dime que es lo que estoy sintiendo..."

-amor? amor a primera vista! Por favor Seiya eso no existe...

-o vamos Yaten no me regañes quieres...

-como quieres que no te llamemos la atención si cuando llegamos no venias con nosotros.. y mira que tienes suerte de que el rey, tu padre no este en este momento...

-no esta?

-claro que no, esta en fighter arreglando algunas cosas...

-y cuando regresa...

-no lo sabemos tal ves un día o dos no se lo único que sabemos es que nos encargo a su tesoro...-empieza reírse en forma burlona-

-que?...-lo dice agobiado-

-así es para tu desgracia estamos a tu cuidado..

-no..no.. díganme que no es cierto..-lo dice pasmado y casi llorando ya que sabia que no seria nada fácil el escabullirse de sus obligaciones estando ellos presentes-

ese día amaneció muy alegre cantando por todo el palacio por lo que extraño a algunas personas...ahora se encontraba en el jardín ,justo sentada en la fuente donde fue su segundo encuentro...recordando aquel beso fugas solo sonreía y se tocaba la mejilla..

-se puede saber por que esta tan contenta princesa-

-a..amy no te escuche venir-lo dice algo nerviosa-

-si me di cuenta que estaba muy pensativa... se puede saber en que piensa

-mas bien yo diría en quien verdad serenity...-lo dice mina la cual acababa de llegar-

-yo...a no, no es lo que..-cuando reacciona y se da cuenta del comentario de mina- mina como es que...?

-a bueno es que recuerda que en la noche yo fui quien te encontro y bueno te vi en el jardín y poco después un chico se te acerco..

-un chico? Pero por que no informaste a la reina pudo ser un intruso

-bueno amy no lo parecía

-mina no es correcto pasar desapercibido eso lo mejor será decirle a la reina

-no!-lo dijo serenity inmediatamente-

-que? Acaso lo conocías?

-a bueno yo...

-si?-la miran ambas bastante intrigadas-

-suspiran-prometen no decírselo a mi madre..

-que pero..

-por favor solo así podré confiárselos...

-las dos suspiran-deacuerdo lo prometemos

-palabra de amigas-sonríe mirándolas-

-si palabra de amigas-ambas sonríen-

a donde cree que va príncipe...

-vamos.. Taiki para que preguntas si ya lo sabes voy a verla...

-sabe perfectamente que no podemos llegar asi como asi aya

-sin mencionar que si lo llegan a ver lo matan –intervino Yaten.

-si ya lo se

-y entonces?

-por eso ustedes dos vendrán con migo

-que!-ambos lo dicen sorprendidos-.

-olvídelo-Yaten fue el primero en replicar-

-si su padre llega a enterarse nos mata

-descuiden, descuiden yo los cubro además de que .. es una orden y como su príncipe y futuro rey deben obedecerla...-rie tomando algo de autoridad-

-los dos se miran parea después suspirar resignados-

-bien que mas da..

-perfecto..

-pero si llegan avernos...

-lo se... lo se.. nos regresamos y aquí no paso nada..

-oye...-después solo se ven tres estrellas fugases abandonando aquel planeta-

-vaya..

-creen que me diga la verdad?

-no sabríamos decirle..

-a si es la reina no nos a dicho nada al respecto lo único que sabemos es que las relaciones con ese planeta no son nada favorables...

-saben me pareció tan sincero en sus palabras... creo que lo fue..-suspira-

-serenity..

-si mina..

-no te abras enamorado verdad..

-que..-se pone mas roja que un tomate-yo.. no como crees..-ríe nerviosamente-"tal vez pero aun no lo se" por cierto supe que mi madre convoco una junta

-si y así fue pero se llevara a cabo en Urano por lo que ahora no hay ninguna sailor mas que nosotras 2

-eso quiere decir que no hay nadie en el palacio..

-si hay algunos guardias pero nada mas...

-ya veo...

-princesa...

-si?..

-sabe que si su madre llega a enterarse de ese encuentro podría pensar que el solo se acerca a usted por conveniencia y...

-yo..

-lo mejor será que nos avises si lo vuelves a ver ya que si la reina se entera no solo saldrás lastimada tu si no también el...

-lo se...

-bien no vemos...

-a donde van..

-vamos a dentro del palacio no viene..?

-a no me quedare un poco mas...

-bien... compermiso-ambas hacen una reverencia y se dirigen al palacio-

"eneverdad sucederá eso?"

-bien ya estamos aquí y ahora...

-y ahora iré a buscarla... por que no dan un recorrido

-un recorrido? Que cree usted ,que es venimos de turistas o que?

-vamos Yaten .. no te enfades es solo que bueno...-se sonroja un poco

-solo tiene que decirnos que la quiere ver a solas y listo principe..

-rie nerviosamente-bueno taiki pues...

-suspira-deacuerdo estaremos... no se por ahí, pero mas le vale que en una hora este aquí en este mismo lugar para irnos

-solo procure que no sea visto y camine con suma caultela deacuerdo?

-si..si lo are...-se aleja de ellos, ellos solo continuan observándolo y al ver a unos guardias acercándose toman otro rumbo...

serenity se encuentra sentada en aquella fuente solo sumergida en sus pensamientos...

-hola...-aquella voz la hizo estremecer y sonreir al ver al dueño de aquella voz-

-pr..principe Seiya pero que...

-o vamos serenity pense que ya me tenias mas confianza-sonrie sentándose a su lado-

-bueno pues..-se ruboriza un poco-

-vine por que mi corazón me pedía a gritos el volver a verte..

-yo...-se ruborisa y apenada baja la mirada-

-se pone de pie y hace una reverencia-princesa seria tan amable de mostrarme su encantador reino...-sonríe alzando la mirada la cual inmediatamente es correspondida-

-sera un placer-sonríe... otra vez... ese extraño palpitar en su corazón vuelve a sentirlo al tomar su mano...

-enverdad es hermoso..

-si lo es...-lo dice en un tono algo triste-me parece increibe que un día nosotros formamos parte de el..

-a mi tambien Yaten pero ahora...

-suspira-se resperia tanta paz..es el mismo ambiente que tenemos en nuestro reino..

-es verdad sabes... –cuando un poder paso justo a un lado de ellos haciendo que ambos voltearan y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a dos saliros en guardia justo frente a ellos...

notas de la autora

si ,lo se tanto tiempo para eso? Pero bueno es que las ideas para este fic se me están agotando así que e decidido dejarlo por el momento asta aquí se que algunas me van a odiar pero me gustaría darle una continuación digna de ustedes y si ahora lo sigo pues no terminara como lo esperan así que espero tengan paciencia y ya verán que en menos de 2 semanas se me ocurrirá algo bueno y mandare los capítulos restantes...junto con el final ok..


	8. despertando los recuerdos parte III

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

ADVERTENCIA: LA VICION

-. Que haces aquí..

-shhh podrían oirme ven... (la toma de su brazo ella solo sierra los ojos pues siente como una luz los cubre)

-es.. es hermoso(mira a su alrededor un campo lleno de flores y empieza agirar)pero.. donde estamos

-en mi hogar..

-es hermoso

-no tanto como tu(sonrie tomándola por la cintura para después besarla)

-te amo..

-y yo ati bon..(cuando una gran explosión cubre a ambos )

QUE APARECIO EN EL CAPITUTULO "VACACIONES PARA UN CORAZON" LA E MODIFICADO YA QUE BUENO SE ME OCURRIO UNA MEJOR IDEA ESPERO NO SE MOLESTEN POR ELLO Y BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO

**DESPERTANDO LOS RECUERDOS PARTE III**

-**aquí es donde vengo cuando no quiero que nadie me moleste**...-sonríe sentándose en una roca que estaba junto a un gran lago.. y no muy lejos de hay un frondoso árbol el al verla sonríe

-**pues yo no se como alguien podría querer molestar a tan encantadora princesita**..-sonríe solo ese comentario basto para que ella se pusiera mas roja que un tomate...el al ver la reacción que provoco en ella nuevamente sonrió y se sentó a su lado ella simplemente no puede hablar...-**sabes algo...** -ella aun no responde el solo inesperadamente la tomo de ambas manos para mirarla frete a frente - **desde que te conocí no puedo dejar de pensar en ti cada que sierro los ojos me imagino tu hermosa mirada, cada que respiro me imagino tu bella imagen frente a mi..**.-ella aun no cree todo lo que escucha ya que esas palabras están llegando a su corazón provocando una reacción única y nunca antes sentida.-.**creo que sin querer yo...-**sonríe-**quede maravillado ante la hermosa luz de luna** –sonríe dulcemente no apartando su vista de ella-

-**yo...-**sierra los ojos...y se concentra simplemente en escuchar los latidos de su corazón esos latidos que ahora hablan por si solos**..-yo..-**sonríe mirándolo-**nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy agradable que digamos.**.-el al escuchar eso trato de soltarla decepcionado pero no lo hizo ya que ella no se lo permitió pues ahora ella lo sujeto de ambas manos..-**mas sin embargo ese único encuentro basto y sobro para que despertaras algo en mi..-**sonríe**-algo que asta el momento me es difícil de entender.. cada que estas cerca de mi, mi corazón late de una forma que..no se**.-suspira soltándolo-**de una forma que me da miedo**..-coloca su mano derecha sobre su pecho como si quisiera sentir el latir de su corazón- **miedo de descubrir que es exactamente esta sensación que tengo con el simple hecho de tenerte cerca...con el simple hecho de escucharte decir mi nombre con...-**ya no dijo nada mas pues sus palabras fueron selladas por un sabor a miel un sabor dulce un sabor único el cual nunca antes había experimentado el sabor de un beso de un beso lleno de amor... ninguno quería interrumpir ese agradable momento pero lo hicieron debido a que escucharon una gran explosión..

-que..que fue eso..-lo dijo algo asustada-

-el simplemente serró los ojos- demonios.-.se para algo molesto- y me dijeron a mi que tuviera cuidado..

-no vienes solo?..-lo mira..-

-por desgracia no-la toma de la mano y se la lleva corriendo asta el lugar donde se origino la explosión-

-beso de amor y belleza de venus-el ataque fue directo a Yaten pero el simplemente lo esquivo-

-te hace falta un poco de practica..-lo dice sonriendo lo que hizo enfurecer a la sailor del amor..-

-por que no atacan respondan..-lo dice autoritariamente mercury-

-ya se los dijimos no venimos a atacarlas simplemente estamos aquí por que..-se coloca justo frente a ella y sonríe-vaya no me había dado cuenta de que tu mirada es tan azul como el agua

- que!-ella se sorprendió y un ligero rubor se apodero de sus mejillas-yo..-después movió un poco la cabeza cualquiera que hayan sido sus pensamientos definitivamente esa no era un buen momento para demostrarlos a si que solo lo miro con algo de antipatía- fulgor de agua de...

-basta...

-mercury se detuvo ante aquella voz-pri..princesa..

Seiya y serenity se acercaron poco a poco

-Yaten baja esa espada...-lo dice Seiya con autoridad-

-lo siento príncipe pero solo lo are si ella baja la guardia...-lo dice refiriéndose a mina pues esta en posición para otro ataque...-

-serena no sabe que hacer nunca antes se había enfrentado a una situación similar a si que Seiya se acerca a Yaten y se coloca justo en medio de ambos para después con su mano tomar la espada de Yaten.. esto sorprendió a las sailor por lo que serena sonrió..-

-por favor...vinus baja la guardia..

-per..

-por favor..

-suspira- deacuerdo..-baja la guardia al igual que mercury-

-gracias..-sonríe-ellos no vinieron a hacernos daño...

-pero entraron sin permiso a los territorios del sistema solar...-amy aun desafía con la mirada al castaño..

-tal vez pero eso tiene justificación...

-a si es... –respondió- Seiya- y esa es...

cuando se las campanas del reino y algunas trompetas empezaron a resonar...

-que ese sonido..

-cielos..

-que sucede..

-mi madre con el resto de las sailors acaban de llegar..

-si no quieren un encuentro con la reina será mejor que se vayan ahora mismo-lo dice amy-

Seiya no sabe que hacer pues después de lo sucedido teme no volver a tener otra oportunidad como esa..

Yaten y Taiki se acercan a Seiya

-es hora de irnos...

-yo..-no alcanzo a terminar de decir algo pues los dulces labios de serenity lo callaron...lo que asombro a todos los presentes...-

-nos volveremos a ver verdad?-lo dice sonriendo pero sus ojos reflejan tristeza una tristeza que nunca antes habían presenciado las saliros.. y una tristeza que aunque ellas no sabían se convertiría a partir de ese momento en su mas fiel y leal compañera...el solo sonrió al verla-

-por supuesto..-sonríe y le roba un beso fugas en sus labios para después convertirse en una hermosa estrella fugas y simplemente desaparecer ante la obscura noche que pronto se vio iluminada por cientos de estrellas que ahora cubrían el hermoso cielo..

-me buscabas madre..

-si hija lamento haberme ido sin avisarte pero esa reunión era de suma importancia...

-no te preocupes..-sonrió-

-y dime paso algo durante mi ausencia?-la mira interrogante ella simplemente se asusto ante la idea de que alguna de su amigas ayan dicho algo pues fueron a las primeras que llamo-

-a..no..no paso nada fuera de lo usual-sonríe aunque se nota cierto nerviosismo...

-hija..estas bien..te noto algo..

-no madre estoy bien..pero..

-pero?

-puedo preguntarte algo?

-sonríe-claro hija lo que tu quieras...-

-esa reunión que tuviste en el planeta Urano fue sobre aquellas personas a las que no quisiste recibir verdad?-la mira –

-su madre se sorprende ante la pregunta pues nunca antes su hija se había interesado en siquiera preguntar algo relacionado con diplomacia..

-hija..-cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación era luna con un poco de agua que había ordenado la reina-

-lamento interrumpir pero..

-descuida luna... hija podríamos seguir con esta platica mañana...

-por supuesto..-sonríe hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira-

-aun despierto príncipe..-lo dice Taiki dirigiéndose al lugar junto con Yaten. Ahora los tres se encontraban en el inmenso jardín .observando solo la obscuridad de la noche y el brillo de sus estrellas guardianas-

-Seiya..!

-a..perdón decías..

-será mejor que lo dejes Taiki.. no tiene caso lo mas seguro es que este pensando en ella..

-dinos algo Seiya que fue exactamente lo que paso..?-lo pregunta Taiki algo intrigado..-

-bueno pues..-sonríe-no creen que ese beso que me dio habla por si solo..

-no me digas que ella..

-si Yaten-sonríe como nunca antes lo había hecho-siente lo mismo que yo...

-pero esta consiente de que..

-suspira-supongo que si se lo digo a mi padre se alegrara..pero

-el problema es la reina pues la relación con nosotros no es nada favorable..

-la convenceré..

-que?..

-convenceré a la reina de que mis intenciones con su hija son serias.. y a si..-sonríe-

-crees que es fácil Seiya.-lo dice reclamándole Taiki Seiya lo mira serio-

-lo mas seguro es que la reina piense que te acercas a su hija solo por conveniencia...

-Seiya suspira-lo se..

-y entonces..

-es solo que me gustaría pensar que todo esto se resolverá pues nunca antes me había enamorado.. y créanme es una sensación bastante ..como decirlo..bastante reconfortable...-sonríe recostándose en aquel jardín sus escoltas simplemente suspiran con resignación pues aunque quisieran hacerle ver que ese sentimiento esta erróneo no lo conseguirían pues sabían lo terco que a veces solia ser su príncipe y amigo..

mientras tanto en los jardines del palacio de la luna

-te hace falta practica-lo dice imitando su voz- si como no practica es lo que le voy a dar ahora que lo vuelva a ver..huyyy de no a ver sido por serena que llego estoy segura que...

-se puede saber por que estas tan molesta mina..

-que? Acaso tu no lo estas amy nos humillaron.. y peor aun en nuestro territorio...

-bu..bueno pues...

-a propósito que fue lo que te dijo ese sujeto pues desististe en tu ataque?

flash back

se coloca justo frente a ella y sonríe-vaya no me había dado cuenta de que tu mirada es tan azul como el agua

fin flash back

-amy me estas escuchando..

-decías algo mina

-que, que fue lo que te dijo..

- a...eso no importa lo que importa es que nuca los volveremos a ver...

-si tienes razón..suspira

-así es...-suspira y sigue caminando por los alrededores--nunca...-para después serrar esos ojos color azul agua que nunca nadie antes había notado...

ya había pasado 3 días desde aquello ni Seiya ni serenity habían encontrado un momento para poder verse a pesar de que el padre de Seiya aun seguía ausente no encontraba la forma de escabullirse ya que sus escoltas se le opusieron rotundamente y de que había tenido varias visitas de carácter diplomático.. y serenity..pues ella simplemente no podía salir a mas de un Km. del plació ya que su madre escasas veces salía..su alegría había disminuido pero por suerte su madre no lo había notado..o al menos eso aparentaba..

-princesa se puede saber por que esta tan pensativa..-llega mina y se coloca a su lado-

-bueno pues..

-no me digas que esta pensando en el..

-suspira-amy..crees que si mi madre se entera podrirá...

-princesa..escucha..-se sienta a un lado y se coloca frente a ella..-nosotras no solo somos tus protectoras si no que también tus amigas así que.. te diré la verdead.. –la mira serena igual la mira de una forma muy seria-serena lo mas probable sea que si la reina llegase a enterarse y dado las relaciones que llevamos con ese planeta los mas seguro seria que.. que pensara que solo se acerca a ti por ser la princesa y heredera al trono lunar.. ya que si se gana tu confianza.. el entrar al sistema se leas facilitaría..

-pero amy yo estoy segura de que el no quiere eso Seiya simplemente quiere..-su mirada empieza a cristalizarse..-solo quiero volver a verlo...-mina suspira duda en decirlo pero lo hace-

-en..enverdad quieres volver a verlo..

-mina..-lo dice amy en un susurro-

ella afirma con la cabeza

-suspira-entonces prepárate hoy a media noche saldremos en dirección al planeta de las flores..-amy simplemente se sorprende no lo puede creer

-sonríe ampliamente-en verdad..

-claro solo déjame todo amy..pero..

-mina estas consiente de lo que estas tratando de hacer si la reina llega a enterarse no solo ella saldrá lastimada si no que...

-crees que no lo se amy..-empieza a reclama-

-mina..

-solo vela..no a sonreído desde ese día..su calidez a disminuido...no lo notas..-amy voltea y ve a serenity la cual tiene su mirada triste-

-yo..suspira-y se puede saber como saldrán la guardia de hoy en la noche le corresponde a mars y a Júpiter..sin contar que uranus y neptune no regresaran a sus obligaciones si no asta dentro de dos días...

-por eso tu nos ayudaras..

-yo..pero..como?

-facil hace algunos dias mencionaste que en la biblioteca encontraste un libro de conjuros no es asi?

-bueno si pero..-reacciona parecio recordar algo..-mina no me digas que..

-sonrie. -si

-de..de que hablan..-

-mina eso..simplemente esta fuera de nuestras posibilidades mi poder y el tuyo no es tan grande como para lograrlo...

-por eso serenity ayudara..

-no mina..simplemente no..es muy arriesgado y no sabemos si funcionara...

-serenity suspira..-por favor amy solo quiero verlo..aunque sea por un momento..-la mira con ojos de suplica...amy solo suspira con resignación..

-deacuerdo..pero prometa que solo lo vera y nos iremos deacuerdo..

-sonrie y la abraza..-garcias...-se separa y se dirige al palcio- ire aprepararme..

-mina solo espero que esto funcione..

-yo tambien..sabes algo..

-que mina..

-que..no debio enamorarse de la persona equivocada es tan trite que aya descubierto el amor y..no poder disfrutarlo..

-suspira-se a lo que te refieres..

-mientras tanto en el planeta de las flores

-podrías calmarte..-lo dice Yaten-

-calmarme..calmarme! como quieres que me calme si no la e visto en tres largos dias y todo por su culpa..

-nuestra culpa..o perdone pero tiene razón recibir a los representantes de las estrellas lejanas para armar alianzas es solo..

-suspira..-solo quiero verla..solo eso..-suspira Yaten y Taiki solo lo miran y aunque quisieran ayudar simplemente no pueden por que su lealtad con su planeta y su pueblo es mucho mayor.. cuando entra un sirviente.

-disculpen la interrupción príncipe-hace una reverencia-pero el representante de la estrella cirius acaba de llegar..

ya es media noche la princesa espero que su madre durmiera..

--estas segura de que esto funcionara mina..

-vamos amy ya no podemos arrepentirnos..-en eso llega serenity con una capucha blanca se la puso para pasar desapercibida..-

-siento la demora..

-no te preocupes.. acabamos d llegar pues deshacerse de rey y lita no fue nada fácil..

-chicas enverdad muchas gracias..

-no nos agradezcas nada a menos asta que regresemos sanas y salvas..-mina sonríe amy solo suspira y ambas las tres se toman de las manos formando un circulo..

-bien princesa ahora solo concentre todo su poder

-mi..mi poder..

-mina sonríe-solo piensa en que lo volverás a ver si -ella sonríe amy solo se extraño por el comentario de mina-

-bien.-.mina sierra los ojos y la insignia de su planeta protector aparece en su frente..-por el poder del planeta venus

-amy hace lo mismo-por el poder del planeta mercurio

-serenity igual y aparece una resplandeciente media luna justo en su frente-por el poder de la luna llena

-las tres-tele transportación...-y desaparecen de aquel lugar...-

-la reunión fue muy cansada-

-a si es ellos aun insisten en..

-suspira-si las cosas no se arreglan al que le declararan la guerra será a nosotros..

-yo no lo creo Yaten..pues saben perfectamente cual es nuestro poder simplemente no..

-quiero verla...-ambos voltean pus no pueden creer que el simplemente se la pase pensando en ella-

-Seiya de que hablas..

-saben perfectamente a que me refiero..

-Seiya en la reunión casi no hablaste sabes que eso puede perjudicar al reino..

-yo...

-tal vez ella ya ni se acuerda de ti..-lo dice Yaten..Seiya al escuchar eso se le fue encima

-retira lo que dijiste..-lo toma por el cuello-

-basta ustedes dos!-Seiya solo lo suelta aun enfadado Yaten se acomoda su cuello ambos se ven molestos- Seiya.. ten encuenta de que eres el príncipe de este lugar y el bienestar de este tu planeta tiene que ser primero entendiste..!-

Seiya simplemente suspiro y salió del salón del consejo Yaten y Taiki solo vieron como se retiraba..

-auch...eso dolió..-lo dice robándose –y lentamente abre los ojos...-y al ver el lugar sonríe..

-princesa esta bien-se acerca amy y la ayuda a incorporarse-

-si solo caí mal..y mina..

-no..-cuando escuchan un ruido de entre algunos arbustos..amy asustada se pone en guardia delante de serenity

-sale mina robándose la espalda- descuida solo soy yo..auch.. -pero después de ver el lugar sonríe-vaya pero que hermoso lugar...

CONTINUARA...

Si lo se tanto esperar para esto pero bueno algo es algo noo en fin no se desesperen en menos de 3 días ya estarán los capitulos restantes pues solo me hace falta modificar algunos detallitos.. este es el que va antes del antepenúltimo capitulo asi es solo faltan 3 capitulos mas y la historia termina sniff sniff voy a llorar.. y bueno para que se den una idea de lo que falta les dejo los titulos ok..

Despertando los recuerdos parte IV

Dulce y dolorosa realidad

Ayer, hoy y siempre por fin lo se... TE AMO

Y Tal vez y solo tal vez haga prologo pero aun no lo se ok


	9. despertando los recuerdos parte IV

**Despertando los recuerdos parte IV**

-suspira-quiero verla pero es imposible salir... sin que ellos lo noten...-suspira mirando hacia la dirección de la luna...-solo un momento solo durante un momento me gustaría volver a verte..-suspira-

-esta muy obscuro...-lo dice mina caminando entre los arbustos..

-se puede distinguir una luz tal vez sea el palacio-mira amy hacia aquella dirección donde se aprecian algunas luces..en el cielo...-

-creen que Seiya este hay..

-es lo mas probable y lo mas seguro es k con esos sujetos..

-se refieren a los de la otra vez..

-si ellos...-ambas suspiran

-bueno pues iré a buscarlo..

-espera serenity.. no puedes simplemente llegar al la puerta principal del plació..

-es verdad amy tiene razón que te parece si nosotras nos adelantamos ..

-pero mina..

-anda amy..-la empieza a jalar y a decirle en voz baja-además entre mas pronto volvamos ala luna mejor...-espéranos aquí deacuerdo..

-mina no podemos dejarla sola..

-descuida amy no creo que le pase nada malo además.. esta muy obscuro no creo que la vean..

-pero...

-anda vamos..

-deacuerdo..-princesa espérenos aquí..

-a..si..-ella simplemente ve como se alejan y toma asiento en una pequeña roca.. la obscuridad impide que vea algo y algunos ruidos ya empiezan a escucharse..por lo que empieza a asustarse..

-su majestad aun despierta..-lo dice mientras observa como se encuentra viendo detenidamente las estrellas..

-bueno luna.. no lo se pero tengo un extraño presentimiento..

-por que lo dice.. todos estamos muy bien en el palacio mars y Júpiter están de guardia y muy pronto serán remplazadas por mer..

-no es eso..-la interrumpió-es algo mas..sabes últimamente mi hija no a sonreído

-que dice?..

-tal vez sea mi imaginación pero e podido sentir que su calidez no es la misma de antes.. y es extraño por que últimamente se a interesado en saber cual es la relación que llevamos con el planeta de las flores..simplemente es...-cuando inesperadamente se abre la puerta..-

-pero mars por que..

-disculpe que entre así su majestad pero..-suspira teme en decirlo pero no puede perder mas el tiempo..-la princesa serenity a desaparecido

-que..!-una sorprendida y ala vez preocupada fue la reacción de luna y de la reina..-

amy y mina se encuentran en los alrededores... del palacio buscando alguna entrada cuando justo detrás de ellas pueden sentir el filo de una espada sobre sus espaldas...

-se puede saber que hacen dos guerreras de la luna llena en este lugar..-fue la interrogación del castaño ambas simplemente se sorprendieron pero voltearon..

-nosotras solo...-trato de decir amy-

-respondan.!-fue la reclamación del peliplateado...

-bueno nosotras solo...-trato de justificarse mina cuando..

-pero que esta pasando hay..-llego Seiya y al ver la escena simplemente se sorprendió-pero que hacen ustedes aquí..?

-bueno pues..si sus amiguitos bajan esas cosas se lo diremos..-respondió mina algo exasperada –Seiya simplemente sonrió por la forma en que lo dijo

-vamos Yaten ,Taiki bajen esas espadas..

-los dos simplemente obedecieron aunque con cierto desagrado..

-y bien..-cuestiono Seiya..

-pues vera.. la princesa serenity quería verlo y..

-serenity-simplemente sonrió ante la idea de pensar en que serenity se arriesgo solo para verlo..- esta aquí..?

-si..-lo que dijo amy..-

-y donde-lo dijo Seiya sonriendo aun mas y buscándola con la mirada mina rió con algo de nerviosismo-

-bueno ella se quedo en el bosque... nosotras nos..

-en el bosque..?-Yaten y Taiki simplemente se vieron entre si preocupados al igual que Seiya mina y amy al notar sus miradas empezaron a preocuparse...

-no esta por ningún lado..-llego lita algo agitada-

-ya la buscaste en el lago? –pregunta rey algo preocupada-

-acaban de ir uranus y neptune para aya..

-ya les avisaste a vinus y a mercury..es decir ellas fueron a revisar que...-simplemente se sorprendió al recordar como es que ambas insistieron tanto en cubrir la primera guardia dentro del palacio es decir vigilar que todos durmieran..

-mars no me digas que..

-empezó a correr en dirección a su habitaciones..-solo espero que no...

ahora todos se encontraban buscándola dentro del espeso bosque..

-no debimos dejarla sola..-lo dice muy preocupada amy caminando por el bosque.-

-se puede saber por que vinieron..-le pregunta el castaño pues aunque a regañadientes tuvieron que obedecer las ordenes de su príncipe las cuales fueron buscarla pero por separado y en parejas...

-no entiendo por que pregunta si la respuesta es obvia.. ella quería verlo..

-aun así no creo que hayan venido con el permiso de la reina..

-suspira-así es.. nos venimos sin su permiso..

-que! ..vinieron a escondidas..?-lo dice sorprendido-

-si..

-espera eso ante todos se llama..-lo dice algo preocupado-

-traición a la corona lo se..

-y no te importa..

-suspira-tal vez para ustedes no valga nada la amistad pero eso es lo que somos para serenity sus amigas y si nos han de castigar por su felicidad.-.suspira-..que a si sea...-Taiki simplemente no puede creer lo que escucha es decir traición solo por ¿amistad?..amy continua caminado.

-espera si caminas sin dirección alguna te perderás tu también y lo que menos quiero es buscar a dos niñitas..-lo dice el peliplateado viendo como es que vinus camina sin siquiera ver por donde..-

-creo que eso a ti no te importa..además para tu información no soy hayy-cuándo resbalo y cayo de sentón-auch..-Yaten simplemente suspira-

-si no vez nada por que sigues caminado...-lo dice frustrado-

-por que me preocupa...-suspira-

-te preocupa el no encontrarla y que la reina te castigue por perderla..-lo dice incrédulo mina simplemente baja la mirada algo triste

.-para tu información.. me preocupa por que no solo es mi princesa si no que también es mi amiga..-lo dijo en voz alta pero después fue bajando un poco el tono de voz-no quiero que le pase nada malo y menos.. por mi culpa..dime algo..-lo mira- acaso tu no te preocupas por tu príncipe...-y fue cuando Yaten recordó las veces en que se metió en problemas por cuidar de el de su príncipe y amigo.. solo suspira y se acerca a ella ofreciéndole la mano para que se levante..-

-gra..gracias...-toma la mano y se pone de pie y sonríe-

-que es tan gracioso-

-que después de todo no eres tan gruñón y presumido como pensaba..-sonríe viéndolo el solo se ruborizo un poco por su comentario-

-serenity! Serenity! Rayos donde podrá…-cuando escucha un ruido entre los arbustos..y se acerco un poco..-serenity?...-después vio como una silueta de una chica con capucha blanca se acercaba a el y sonrió al verla

-se..Seiya?

-serenity..-sonríe al ver como ella se quita la capucha por cierto algo sucia y rota ella al verlo se lanzo a su brazos y empezó a llorar-

-tenia miedo..

-están seguras..-la reina tiene su mirada fija en ellas en las dos sailor que al parecer tienen noticias-

-bueno..ninguna de ellas esta en su habitación y..-lo dice mars dudando-

-suspira-.solo espero que enverdad este con ellas..

-no llores, ahora todo esta bien..-sonríe separándose de ella para mirarla directo a los ojos quiere ver su hermosa mirada ella lo mira pero después se voltea de espaldas a el y se cruza de brazos-

-por que no as ido a verme..-lo dice algo molesta- dime..-y aun llorando..cuando siente unos sobre protectores brazos sobre su cintura al sentirlos su rubor no se hizo de esperar ella volteo aun con la mirada baja el al verla sonrió y la tomo de la barbilla para ahora si poder disfrutar una vez mas de su hermosa y cálida mirada al verla sonrió tiernamente y una vez mas ambos disfrutaron del sabor a dulce que desprende un beso lleno de amor...-

-perdóname..-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abrasarla-pero te juro que no hubo solo un momento en que yo dejara de pensar en ti...

-de verdad..-lo mira-

-te lo juro...-sonríe-

-Seiya...yo...-cuando escuchan algunos ruidos provenientes de los arbustos ambos voltean y sonríen al ver que eran los chicos... -

-suspira-aun no hay señal de ellas..

-no su majestad uranus y neptuno fueron a buscar en mercurio y a venus tal vez fueron..

-no lo creo luna..-sierra los ojos su tristeza es muy notoria pero de repente recordó algo?

luna solo la mira entrañada..

flash backs

-acaso se conocen?-lo dijo la reina dirigiéndose a al príncipe-

-yo..-intento decir lago-

-no madre nunca lo e visto-lo dijo aun teniendo la vista en el príncipe el solo correspondo su amabilidad con una encantadora mirada por lo que el rubor en sus mejillas nuevamente fue notorio-

-madre por que la relación con el planeta de las flores no es favorable?..

-bueno hija pues...

-si vinieran nuevamente aquellas personas las recibirías..?

-hija yo...

fin flash backs

-hay..no..-lo dijo bastante alarmada y cubriéndose la boca en señal de preocupación…-

-que sucede su majestad...

-baja la mirada para después alzarla-que dejen de buscar...-lo dijo bastante decidida-

-que..? pero..

-ya oíste..que dejen de buscar y quiero a todas reunidas en el salón principal... hay las esperaremos..

-pero..

-hazlo...-lo dijo con bastante autoridad y dejando ver ese toque especial que la caracteriza como soberana y única gobernante de la luna llena..

-suspira-si su majestad-hace una reverencia y se retira..

ahora ambos se encuentran en los alrededores del reino paseando de la mano y ambos muy felices aunque son observados desde cierto punto por sus respectivas escoltas...

-parece ser que enverdad se a enamorado de el..-sonríe desde lo mas alto del palacio viendo como están besándose-

-si eso parece..-la mira-dime una cosa acaso no tendrán problemas por esto que están haciendo...

-si..pero como ya se lo había dicho eso..-suspira teniendo su vista aun fija en ambos.. el al ver su mirada sonríe-

-parece que no me equivoque tu mirada es tan azul como el agua..-sonríe-.y en la obscuridad de la noche se aprecia mejor..-ella al escuchar eso simplemente se sonrojo pero después sonrió-

-es usted muy observador..-ya se iba cuando el la detuvo- Taiki..

-mm?..ella voltea a verlo simplemente sorprendida..-ese es mi nombre y bueno ahora que te conozco no me desagradas..

-suspira y lo suelta..-aun no me conoce joven Taiki..-sonríe viéndolo y desafiándolo con la mirada-

-ven te mostrare algo?...

-que..?ella simplemente se sorprende por su comportamiento pero decide seguirlo es decir que puede perder..-

-y su rey no se molestara por nuestra visita..-lo dice viendo y observando cada detalle del jardín y del palacio..

-siempre eres tan...

-curiosa-lo dice viéndolo y sonriendo..-el simplemente sonrió con sarcasmo-

-metiche seria la palabra..-sonríe-

-empieza a reír..-vaya con que el caballero tiene sentido del humor..

-que..?

-ella simplemente continua riendo-

-acaso te estas burlando?

-mm.. no o.. acaso piensa que lo estoy haciendo?-aun sonríe viéndolo el simplemente sonríe con sarcasmo y desenfunda su espada

-acaso te crees mejor que yo..-lo dice apuntándole con la espada ella simplemente sonrió-

-sabes-suspira y da un gran salto hacia atrás para caer de pie y ponerse en posición de guardia el simplemente se extraño- nada me daría mas gusto que demostrártelo... sonríe-anda que esperas...

-el simplemente sonrió ante la idea de desafiar directamente a una sailor scaut pus había escuchado bastantes hazañas departe de ellas..

-te advierto que por el simple hecho de ser mujer no te tendré consideraciones entendiste..

-sonríe-eso espero-y se lanza directo a el...

ahora simplemente están sentados en el inmenso campo de flores viendo la hermosa noche ambos abrazados...

-Seiya..

-si..

-dime me amas?

-pero claro que si

-dime como cuanto?

-pues mi amor por ti es como la luz de las estrellas (sonríe acercándola a su rostro)

-como la luz de las estrellas?

-si.. nunca dejara de brillar...

ella sonrio y se riborizo y nuevamente se besaron.. ella se separo de el sonriendo..

-son hermosas (sonrie viendo ahacia el inmenzo cielo azul..)

-no tanto como tu (la abraza)

-tengo una idea (sonriente se separa de el)

-a si y cual?...

-pues escojamos una estrella

-escoger una estrella?

-si yo escogeré una para ti y tu una para mi (sonrie) asi cada vez que miremos el cielo estrellado sabremos que nuestro brillo de amor sigue iluminándonos

-m.. deacuerdo sera a la cuenta de tres...

-bien será a la cuenta de tres

-1

-2

-3

(ambos señalan con el dedo al cielo)

-pero si es la misma?

-(sonríe) mejor así sabremos que su brillo nunca desaparecerá pues guarda el de ambos (la acerca y la besa)

ella sonrió maravillada ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo..pilas y pilas de libros de todos tamaños y colores.. no era como la de la luna donde solo había libros de diplomacia ,reglas y como seguir el protocolo real o de cómo usar tus poderes adecuadamente si no que había otros mas para ciertos intereses..

-increíble...-sonríe pasando su mano sobre ellos y después lo mira –pero como..

-supuse que te agradaría... no te conozco pero...a alguien que se interesa por la amistad y el bienestar de otra persona sin importarle el suyo...-suspira y sonríe- merece ser conocida y no dudo que sea agradable..

-simplemente sonrió no sabia por que pero aquel sujeto estaba despertando algo , algo que siempre supo existió dentro de ella pero que nunca antes alguien había podido sacar..-amy..-el solo la mira extrañado-

-amy ese es mi nombre...

-el sonrió.. mucho gusto amy...-se acerco a ella y la dirigió a una de las tantas mesas del lugar en donde se encontraban..-

-estoy seguro este te agradara-lo dice dándole un pequeño libro color rojo.. ella sonriendo lo toma y se dispuso a leerlo-

-te das por vencida...-lo dice agotado pero sin bajar la guardia..y sonriendo pues enverdad estaba disfrutando de ella..-

-sonríe ella también esta bastante agotada pero después suspira y cae de rodillas el al ver eso se sorprende noo mas bien se asusto y fue con ella...

-es..estas bien..-lo dice tratando de ayudar para que se incorpore-

-si..-sonríe-vaya.. nuca había peleado así..

-si-sonríe ayudándola a levantarse..-yo tampoco-

-sabes..-lo mira –quiero la revancha esto simplemente no..-suspira ye iba a caer nuevamente pero el ayudo a que no cayera..-

-segura estas bien..-la mira algo preocupado..

-si no te preocupes..-sonríe -.solo..

-preocupado..?yo..yo no estoy preocupado ..por que me debería de preocupar por una niñita como tu..

-ella simplemente se sorprendió y molesto por su comentario y se separo de el-pues entonces si no te preocupo.. por que me ayuste..

-yo no te ayude simplemente..

-suspira bastante enojada y voltea –sabes algo eres..-cuando las fuerzas que le restaban la abandonaron y cayo pero esta vez si perdió el conocimiento.. rápidamente fue con ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos simplemente no supo por que pero le agrado esa sensación que empezó a sentir con tan solo tener ese acercamiento y ese insignificante contacto la vio detenidamente y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era..y de pronto surgió una sensación y una necesidad de probar esos labios .. sin saber como ni porque fue cercándose a ellos lentamente...podia sentir su debil respirar... cuando inesperadamente sus ojos...empezaron a abrirse e iba a separrase de ella pero ahora fue ella la que no resistió el acercamiento y simplemente con sus débiles manos lo sostuvo de las mejillas y lo hizo..lo beso..al principio se sorprendió un poco por el contacto pero después..lo correspondió...

serenity se estaba quedando dormida en sus brasos le agradaba esa sesensacion la cual la hacia sentirse protegida y amada...

-Seiya..

-si..-la mira sonriendo..

-tu..-se pone de pie y lo mira-tu..nunca me dejaras sola verdad?..-lo mira dudosa-

-se pone de pie asta tenerla justo enfrente de el

-yo nunca te dejare sola –la mira tiernamente-

-lo prometes..-lo dice con la mirada baja-

-por supuesto tendría que morir para que así fuera-sonrie tomándola del menton-

-te amo

-y yo ati..( se besan)

-suspira serrando el libro..-es.-.suspira-hermoso nunca antes había leído algo así..

-sonríe-sabes eres una de las pocas personas que se interesan por esa clase te temas es decir créeme que el que Seiya conozca este lugar ya es un logro para el rey..-empieza a reír-

-lo mismo podría decir de serenity ciertamente ella prefiere pasearse por los jardines y arreglar ella misma los rosales..-sonríe- odia cuando la reina la llama para tomar clases para que aprenda el protocolo real y esas cosas... sabes..-lo mira-para después sonreír-eres la primera persona que conozco que...-suspira.-por que te fijaste en el color de mis ojos..? nunca nadie antes lo había notado es decir la princesa también los tiene de este color y..

-suspira y sonríe..-si pero su azul no se comprar con el tuyo..-eso simplemente la hizo ruborizarse... y acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios ella simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento asta que...tic..tic..el reloj dio su interrupción anunciando las 4 de la mañana..ella simplemente se asusto y salió del lugar rápidamente Taiki salió detrás de ella pues supone el por que de su reacción..-

ninguno de los dos sabia que les había pasado..nunca antes se habían enfrentado a una situación como esa..para ellos era mas fácil el combatir a un enemigo que simplemente experimentar las delicias que encierra un beso..

-yo..-trato de decir ella pero.

-mina...-se sorprendió al ver llegar a amy bastante agitada..-

-q..que sucede..?

-la reina..

-que?..-no entendía..-pero después..-oh por dios..-y se fue corriendo junto con amy...Yaten simplemente las siguió y después se les unió Taiki ..

-serenity..!-ambas llegaron corriendo asta ella la cual se encontraba sentada en los brazos de Seiya..

-tenemos que irnos..

-que?- Mina simplemente la tomo de la mano y la paro del lugar Seiya enseguida se puso de pie y fue cuando llegaron Taiki y Yaten..

-miro a mina y a amy las cuales se notaban preocupada.. y enseguida volteo a ver a seiya-lo siento pero..

-sonríe-no te preocupes..-se que tiene que irte..

-yo..-lo abrazo y empezó a sollozar no quería irse sus amigas simplemente la veían algo tristes pero después su miradas se posaron en aquellos caballeros que apenas acababan de conocer pero que simplemente unas cuantas horas hicieron despertar ciertas sensaciones en cada una de ellas.. el la separo sonriendo y ledelicadamente limpio sus lagrimas para tomarla de las manos..

-espérame a medianoche..-sonrie ella simplemente se sorprendio..

-i..iras a verme.-su mirada se ilumino ante la idea..-

-por supuesto...-sonrie ella corresponde su sonrisa..

-pero como..?

-estoy seguro de que ellas me ayudaran a que sea eso posible verdad..-sonríe viendo a sus guerreras las cuales simplemente asintieron con la cabeza..

-te esperare..-y por ultimo se despidió de el con un beso..

-y..-Yaten iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Taiki...-

-que pasara con ustedes..

-suspira-nosotras..-amy baja la mirada algo preocupada- no lo sabemos

- mina sonríe y se acerca a Yaten y lo mira directo a los ojos lo que hizo que se sonrojara- quiero la revancha deacuerdo..-sonríe aun mas-

el comprendió que no se estaba despidiendo que enverad se volverían a ver..

-la tendrás..-fue su repuesta-

ella sonrió y tomo a serenity de la mano..

amy se dirigió a Taiki..-yo..

no dijo nada simplemente le dio aquel libro rojo de hace unos momento se encontraba leyendo..

-se que no lo terminaste de leer así que quiero que me lo devuelvas deacurdo..-ella simplemente sonrió y al tenerlo entre sus manos..lo puso directo en su pecho y se ruborizo...

-mina suspira.-bien princesa es hora de irnos.. -se dirigió a ellas y las tomo de la mano..

-fue un placer...-fueron las ultimas palabras de amy antes de que todas desaparecieran ante sus ojos..

-creen que estén bien..

-solo confiemos en que la reina no aya notado nada..aunque a estas alturas es simplemente imposible..

-suspira- yo solo espero volveré a verla..-nuevamente suspira mirando hacia el cielo pero después mira a sus escoltas lo cuales están igual que el mirando el inmenso cielo

-a propósito-ellos voltearon a verlo- que fue todo eso..? –los mira con cierta extrañes pero después con picardía..-acaso..

-no se a que se refiere..-Yaten fue el primero en reclamar..

-o vamos Yaten eso de quiero la revancha..tiene que tener un significado..

-a..bueno pues..-empezó a ponerse bastante nervioso y colorado-

-y..que no ese libro fue el que tu escribiste Taiki..-otro acierto ciertamente cuando se trataba de encontrara una oportunidad para molestar a sus amigos no la desaprovechaba..-o me vas a decir que ..ellos simplemente lo ignoraron y se empezaron a alejar hacia el interior del castillo-hey..eso no es justo espérenme..quiero una explicación..-lo decía gritándoles y corriendo detrás de ellos..

-ya llegamos..-aterrizaron justo en el jardín..-mina lo dice estirándose un poco..-

-parece que no notaron nuestra ausencia.. –amy hablo-

-si eso parece sonrió serenity pero esa sonrisa simplemente desapareció al ver como salía su madre y el resto de las sailors del palacio..

continuara...

-ufff ciertamente no fue nada fácil este capitulo y bueno se que solo dije que faltaban tres pero que creen como pudieron notar aun hay algunos cabos sueltos así que aumentare uno o dos capítulos mas ok..y bien nuevamente agradezco todo su apoyo y en especial a mikou tenouh por que fue la que me animo a que siguiera... espero reviws..eh? por ahora se despide

**AISHITERUKOU**


	10. despertando los recuerdos parte V

**Despertando los recuerdos parte V**

-ya llegamos..-aterrizaron justo en el jardín..-mina lo dice estirándose un poco..-

-parece que no notaron nuestra ausencia.. –amy hablo-

-si eso parece sonrió serenity pero esa sonrisa simplemente desapareció al ver como salía su madre y el resto de las sailors del palacio.. serenity..empezó a asustarse mientras que las chicas al ver a la reina posarse justo enfrente de ambas y al resto de las sailors a su alrededor hicieron su respectiva reverencia...

-su majestad...- ambas saludaron estaban actuando como si no hubiesen cometido falta alguna serenity simplemente bajo la mirada..-

-madre yo..

-silencio..!-fue la reclamación de la reina ante la temerosa voz de su hija..-se puede saber donde se encontraban...

-yo solo..

-mercury.-al escuchar su nombre alzo la mirada-vinus..-hizo lo mismo..-a partir de este momento esta prohibido para ambas tener contacto alguno con mi hija.. la princesa serenity- al escuchar eso serenity se sorprendió ¿como que no volvería a hablar con ellas sus amigas..? para mina y amy fue el peor castigo que les pudo impartir no sabían que decir o hacer..

-madre eso..

la reina ignoro a su hija y miro fijamente a las sailors..-entendieron.. -ambas la miran para después bajar la mirada..-si su majestad..-hacen una reverencia y después miran a serenity sonriendo..-princesa..-hacen una reverencia.. y ambas se retiran

-esperen!..madre tu no...

-te espero ne el salón serenity...-empezó a dirigirse hacia el palacio uranus y neptune la acompañaban serenity iba a seguir a mina y a amy pero enfrente de ella se interpusieron mars y jupiter

-lo sentimos princesa..-le dijo mars algo triste pues sabia que aunque ellas también eran sus amigas con mina y amy tenia mas cercanía pues ellas eran responsables de su seguridad.. y rara vez se separaban de ella-

-pero mars..-

-lo siento ahora debe ir al salón su madre la espera..-

-lo se Júpiter..-su mirada expresa tristeza y solo ve como mina y amy se alejan..

Seiya se encontraba en su habitación sumergido en un sin fin de pensamientos sabia que era su turno de ir a verla pero sentía la necesidad de darle algo, algo para que sintiera que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría a su lado.. y entonces lo recordó, recordó que su padre al nacer le dio un pequeño dije .que tenia la forma de una hermosa estrella fugaz plateada sonrió y se lo quito para después mirarlo...

-estoy seguro que..-cuando tocan la puerta...-

-príncipe..-hace una reverencia-

-que sucede?-nuevamente se coloca su dije-

-su padre acaba de llegar de fighter y solicita su presencia enseguida..

-enseguida voy..

-te lo voy a volver a preguntar..donde estabas..?

-yo...-baja la mirada las sailors nunca habían visto a si de enojada a la reina..

-bien..-suspira-a partir de hoy mars y Júpiter se encargaran de vigilarte. no podrás salir sola del plació y si lo haces será acompañada por ellas..entendiste..

-yo..que pasara con mina y amy..?

-mercury y vinus aran lo mismo que uranus y neptune..

-eso quiere decir que..

-a si es... su estancia en la luna solo será de carácter diplomático...

-pero a si no las volveré a ver..-empieza a reclamar..-ellas son mis..

-tus escoltas encargadas de tu seguridad... y que es lo que hicieron salieron de la luna sin autorización..que tal si te pasa algo sabes perfectamente que si te llegara a pasar algo..

-lo se..-le grito la reina se sorprendió nunca antes su hija le había alzado la voz..-lo se..-lo dijo un poco mas calmada..-pero ellas no tuvieron la culpa yo quería salir para ir a verlo..-empezó a sollozar..-

-verlo?..-la reina capto la ultima palabra de serenity-

-yo...

-a si que mis sospechas eran ciertas si lo conocías..

-yo..

-dime desde cuando tienes contacto con el..?

-yo..

-suspira un poco mas calmada -podrían dejarme sola con mi hija..

-si su majestad..-las sailors se retiran del salón...-

-estas seguro?..

-si hijo si nosotros no damos el primer golpe ellos se encargaran de darlo y no precisadamente a ellos ..

-pero atacar la luna sin razón alguna su majestad seria..?

-suspira-se lo que tratas de decir Taiki pero como te as dado cuenta hijo..-voltea a ver a Seiya-. la energía negativa esta empezando a acumularse no muy lejos de aquí, este sitio ya no es...

-seguro..lo se pero.. –baja la mirada para después alzarla-y si serenity convence a su madre..

-serenity..? as tenido contacto con la princesa de la luna..?-lo dice algo sorprendido..

-a..bueno yo..

-anoche vino su majestad..

-Yaten..-le reclamo Seiya..

-es eso verdad..

-si padre... anoche vino con sus guardianas..

-y se puede saber a que vino..

-a verme..-lo dijo algo ruborizado el rey se sorprendió aun mas y coloco su mano en el hombro de su hijo..-

-me puedes explicar como la conociste..?

-yo..-suspira-si padre..

-por que no me lo dijiste..?

-por que si te lo decía ibas a hacer lo que hiciste ahora..y..y yo no quería..

-suspira..-hija tal vez pienses que estas enamorada de el pero aun no sabes lo que es el verdadero amor..

-te equivocas ya lo e conocido y es una sensación... como explicarla..muy reconfortable..sientes como si ya nadie mas a tu alrededor existiera como si lo único que existe en ese momento son solo tu y el otro ser madre... yo..

-ni se te ocurra decirlo..

-pero..

-hija el solo se esta acercando a ti por que eres mi hija que no te das cuenta lo que busca el es lo mismo que su padre..

-no es cierto..-empieza a llorar..-el me ama me lo dijo.. y yo le creo..

-hija aun eres muy ingenua que no te das cuenta..

-entonces explícame por que..-la mira bastante decidida su madre esta mas que sorprendida esa mirada tan decidida jamas la habia mostrado-explícame por que no lo puedo ver..?

-suspira y toma siento..-sabes por que nuestra relación no es nada favorable..

-suspira ella ya lo sabia pero a pesar de eso quería escucharlo de los labios de su madre..-no..no lo se..

-bien siéntate te lo diré..-ella solo la mira para después tomar asiento enfrente de ella

-te das cuanta de que con eso..

-la reina puede pensar que me acerco a su hija por conveniencia..-suspira-si lo se pero padre yo ..

-sonríe-te enamoraste..

-si..

-sonríe-.créeme que a mi mas que a nadie le daría gusto esa unión pero.. yo no creo que a la reina le agrade del todo a si que si vas a frecuentarla.-sonríe-mas vale que tengas cuidado..

-entonces..

-mi permiso lo tienes pero solo quiero que sepas que la seguridad de este tu reino es primero... y si la reina quiere que te alejes de su hija quiero que lo hagas ya bastantes problemas tenemos y no quiero tener otro mas...-suspira- mas vale que nos preparemos para lo que venga..

-por que lo dice su majestad..

-la estrellas del norte están perdiendo su brillo..

-eso quiere decir que..

-el caos cada vez esta mas cerca... –suspira-solo espero que no llegue primero a nuestro planeta por que si es así..-sonríe viendo a los tres ellos sonríen ante su mirada-

-no saldrá de aquí..-decidido contesto Yaten y Seiya y Taiki solo afirmaron su respuesta con la cabeza..-

-suspira-crees que serenity este bien..

-no lo se amy..-supongo que ya no nos concierne..

-como que ya no.. amy ella no solo es nuestra princesa sin no que también es nuestra amiga.. tal vez ya no seremos sus protectoras pero..

-mina.. ya no podemos acercarnos a ella..

-lo se pero..-suspira..-crees que venga..?

-que?..

-prometió venir hoy a media noche.. y si viene..? amy tenemos que ayudarle a verla se lo prometimos..

-mina no podemos y no debemos hacer eso además aunque quisiéramos no podemos ya que mars y Júpiter no la dejaran sola ni un momento..

-tenemos que encontrar la forma a demás no vendrá solo..

-a que te refieres..

-lo mas seguro es que venga con su guardias...

-te refieres a Taiki.. –lo dijo algo sorprendía y por que no asta alegre

-con que se llama Taiki eh?-la mira con cierta picardía-

-a...bueno yo solo..-se pone mas roja que un tomate..-es que si así es tengo que devolver el libro.. y.. aun no acabo de leerlo..-lo dijo algo nerviosa y tratando de justificarse-

-aja..-sonríe..-hay amy que no te das cuenta..

-que?

-amy sin darnos cuenta fuimos atrapadas al igual que serenity por la luz que desprende una estrella y no cualquier estrella si no una fugas...-sonríe viéndola.. amy igual sonríe pues sabe que mina tiene razón..

-y lo peor es que no podemos corresponder esa luz verdad-la mira algo triste y sosteniendo con mas fuerza aquel libro rojo sobre su pecho-

-vaya con que aun aquí..

-u...uranus..-voltea con temor mercury..-

-pensé que ya se encontrarían fuera de la luna-

-n..no nos iríamos sin despedirnos de..-no termino de decir pues cuando menos lo sintió ya se encontraba en el suelo por un golpe justo en el rostro impartido por uranus..-

-mina..-iba a ayudarla cuando neptune la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo- arg..-se quejo de dolor..-

-amy.. -mina se puso de pie y se limpio un hilo de sangre que salía de su labio-

-que acaso piensan atacarnos..

-sonríe..-no..,no lo aremos..

-que..-neptune se sorprendió y soltó a amy..-

-asi es no lo aremos..-amy muy decidida lo dijo y fue con mina..-

-vaya y se puede saber por que..-lo pregunta uranus..

-por que no lo merecíamos..

-asi es mina tiene razon-

-y saben nos da gusto el saber en que son ustedes las que nos alzan la mano pues asi estamos seguras de que cuidaran de ella mejor que nosotras..

-asi es..-amy sonríe- cuídenla...-y ambas desaparecen

la platica termino y se dirigió a su alcoba le dijo exactamente lo mismo que Seiya y sus razones para no aceptarlos nuevamente en el sistema serenity empezó a comprender a su madre pero aun así ella no estaba depuesta a dejar de verlo solo por un pasado aunque ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora todos su pensamientos estaban en como encontrar alguna forma de poder salir a media noche para su encuentro

-y si iras a verla..

-por supuesto que si Taiki se lo prometí además ella arriesgo demasiado al venir...y..

-suspira-iremos con usted..

-enverdad Yaten

-por supuesto..

-vaya y se puede saber por que quieren venir..-sonríe viéndolos con cierta picardía lo que provoca un ligero rubor en las mejillas de ambos..y sonríe aun mas..

-descuiden no es necesario que lo digan pues parece que no fui el único que quedo atrapado ante la luz de luna..-empieza a reír ambos simplemente suspiran y sonríen pues a pesar de todo lo que quieran y pretendan negar saben que el tiene razón quedaron atrapados no por la luz de luna si no por la luz de dos guerreras que supieron como cautivarlos...

el resto del día se la paso encerrada en su cuarto y no quiso salir ni siquiera a comer ahora se encuentra en el pequeño balcón que tiene en su alcoba suspira mirando fijamente la luz de las estrella aunque en especial mira una, una que brilla mas que las demás...sonríe al verla pues se a imagina a ambos besándose lo que provoca rubor en su mejillas voltea ay mira su reloj... media noche.. sonríe y se dirige a la puerta y empieza a abrirla lentamente y al ver que no hay nadie la abre completamente e iba a irse cuando..

-se puede saber a donde va princesa..

-yo..-se pone nerviosa al ver a mars frente a ella..-yo..quería un poco de agua a si que..

-enseguida mandare a alguien para que se lo traiga por que no espera en su habitación..

-s..yo..-suspira resignada y abre la puerta para entrar..-si...

-bien ya estamos aquí.. -aterrizaron justo en el lago..-

-creen que alguien nos aya visto...

-no lo creo..

-bien ahí esta el palacio creen que este ahí..

-espera Seiya..aun no sabemos si enverdad esta aquí..

-que..?

-no sabemos que clase de castigo le impuso su madre y..

-suspira-Taiki yo no creo que el desterrarla de la luna aya sido su castigo ..-sonríe-iré a buscarla...

-espera!-lo sujeta del brazo..

-que!

-shhh..-le señala hacia la fuente y ve a 2 sailors paseándose por ahí y a otra justo en la entrada..

-parece que será difícil el entrar

-me pregunto donde estará amy..

-que?-ambos voltean a verlo-

-a bueno yo..-empieza ruborizarse pues sin notarlo se le escapo su bello nombre..-

-si..si ya lo sabemos solo quieres de vuelta tu libro jaja -.empiezan a reír pero dejan de hacerlo cuando sienten 2 presencias detrás de ellos..

se encontraba solo sentada en su cama pues no sabia que hacer..

-y..y si bajo por el balcón...-sonríe y sale mira hacia abajo..y bueno que esperaba pues su habitación esta en la en la tercera planta había un árbol cerca pero para ella le seria imposible saltar asta ahí..-mm..mala idea..-suspira y entra..-Seiya...-sierra los ojos imaginado su encantadora mirada..-

-no vuelvan a asustarnos así..

-sonríe-lo sentimos...pero ustedes también nos asustaron a nosotras cuando fuimos..

-y serenity..?

-en su habitación..

-bueno y que esperan vayan por ella..

las dos se miran mutuamente algo preocupadas..

-sucede algo acaso esta castigada..

-a..no..-sonríe con nerviosismo-lo que sucede es que no podemos..

-que?..pero por que..

-verán..-mina se sienta en una roca..-prácticamente nos encontramos en la misma posición que ustedes..

-que? -Yaten la mira sin entender..

-como que en la misma posición..

-suspira y se sienta aun lado de mina..-se supone que nosotras no deberíamos estar aquí

-que..no nos digan que la reina..

-sonríe..-nos prohíbo acercarnos a serenity y a tener cualquier tipo de contacto con ella...y que mejor forma de asegurarse de que lo hiciéramos que mandarnos a nuestros respectivos planetas...

-eso quiere decir que..-Seiya suspiro resignado pues sabía que seria difícil el acercarse con ellas presentes..

-descuiden los ayudaremos..

-que..pero..

-mina sonríe..-lamentablemente el que salga de su habitación será prácticamente imposible pero al menos la veras..

-enserio..

-claro solo confía en nosotras..

-y como se supone lo aran..

-sonríe.-vamos Yaten..no se te olvide que nosotras prácticamente crecimos aquí así que conocemos la palma de nuestra mano como cada rincón del palacio.

-mina así no va..-todos solo se le quedaron viendo con cara de incrédulos-

-bueno como sea ahora... para entrar tenemos que despistar a uranus y a neptune..

-co..como se supone lo aremos mina..

-muy fácil ellos nos ayudaran..-mira a Taiki y a Yaten..-

-que pero...

-como?

-suspira -este es el plan...

-le traje un poco de agua como me lo pidió..-sonríe abriendo la puerta y se sorprende al verla en el balcón-

-gracias rey déjalo ahí..

-princesa..-la nota triste-yo..

-que paso con mina y amy..

-suspira-ellas regresaron a sus respectivos planetas y están siendo vigiladas por algunos guardias de la reina para que no intenten acercarse a la luna amenos que..

-amenos que sea un asunto de carácter diplomático..lo se..

-serenity yo..

-podrías dejarme sola..

-yo..-suspira-..claro. serenity..

-si..?

-sabes que soy tu amiga también verdad y..-nota que no le presta la mas mínima atención y solo suspira para después salir-compermiso...

-bien listos...

-enverdad crees que esto funcione mina..

-claro que si..-toma a Yaten de la mano y le sonríe..-aun quiero la revancha..

-Yaten sonríe .y se ruboriza..

-amy solo sierra los ojos..-solo espero que esto funcione.

-funcionara..

-bien.. –tanto mina como amy concentran un poco de energía y la lanzaron justo a la fuente neptune y uranus solo se sorprendieron al ver como la fuente se rompía...

-que rayos fue eso..

-provino del lago..

-hay vienen bien vamos Seiya –lo tomo de la mano y los tres pasaron sin ser vistos junto a uranus ay neptune...-

y hora es nuestro turno vamos amy..-Taiki le ofrece su mano amy la toma y ambos desaparecen del lugar uranus y neptune al llegar al lago no vieron nada..

-rayos..que abra hecho eso..

-no lo se pero no hay nadie..

-fue una distracción

-cres que ayan querido entrar al palcio..

-debemos ir con la reina ..-amabas se dirigieron al palacio..-

-bien aquí esta ..ese es el balcon de su habitación..

-mina enverdad gracias..

-sonríe-agradece ya que la ayas visto...

-hay vienen..-lo dijo Yaten viendo a uranus y neptune correr hacia al palacio-

-bien .. recuerda que ahora depende de ti..

-si lo se

-vamos tenemos que irnos..-Yaten la toma de la mano-buena suerte y recuerde que lo queremos con vida..

-sonríe -.si lo se-sonríe y después ve como tanto mina como Yaten desaparecen.. el simplemente sube al árbol y llega asta su balcón en ese momento entran uranus y neptune la palacio- Seiya entro por el balcón sin ningún problema a su habitación pues afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta y al verla una sensación muy cálida rodeo su corazón sonrió y se acerco a ella al verla no tenia palabras para poder describir lo que sus ojos veían simplemente le parecía ver a un ángel durmiendo y se acerco a sus labios lentamente podia sentir su respirar y lo hizo la beso.. lo que provoco su despertar..

-se..Seiya..-sonrio al verlo y lo abrazo.. Seiya..

-shhh..podrían oirme..

-lo...lo siento..pero como..

-tu amigas me ayudaron

-amy y mina están aquí pero..

-sonríe..-no tengo mucho tiempo solo vine a darte esto..-sonríe dándole el dije..-

-es..es hermoso..gracias..-sonríe y se lo lleva a su pecho..-Seiya yo...-cuando se escuchan unos pasos..

-parece que alguien viene..-sonríe y le da un beso fugas en la mejilla-tengo que irme..

recuerda que pase lo que pase te amare por siempre..-ya se iba pero ella lo detuvo..

-espera...-de su cuello saca un hermoso dije color plateado con la forma de una media luna y lo toma ambas manos y lo coloca en ellas..-te amo..

-sonríe.. y yo a ti.. te prometo que vendré a verte..ahora ya se donde encontrarte sin que nadie me vea..-y por ultimo se despiden con un corto pero lleno de amor beso... después solo ve como Seiya desaparece poco a poco y por ultimo ve como una hermosa y resplandeciente estrella fugaz surca el cielo azul sonríe y se coloca el dije...

-princesa..-entra uranus muy alterada y se sorprende al ver a serenity placidamente dormida-suspira de alivio y sierra la puerta de su bacón para después retirarse..-

continuara..

notas de la autora..

ok otro capitulo en línea espero reviws y weno los próximos capítulos no tardare en subirlos ok cuídense y gracias por su apoyo


	11. despertando los recuerdos parte VI

**Despertando los recuerdos parte VI**

-este es tu planeta..?-sonríe al ver a su alrededor un palacio no muy grande pero si hermoso color agua y un jardín extenso con flores azules y blancas..-

-si a si es...-sonríe viéndolo para después tomar asiento en el suave césped del jardín.. Taiki también toma asiento...-

-es muy hermoso parece ser que todos los planetas del sistema lo son..

-sonríe.-tu planeta también lo es, la combinación de los colores de las rosas que ustedes tienen nunca antes las había visto..

-notaste las rosas?

-afirma con la cabeza..- cuando miraba a serenity y a su príncipe –suspira- la poca luz que había iluminaba perfectamente las rosas...-sonríe..-

-vaya parece ser que no soy el único observador..-sonríe viéndola fijamente..- crees que Seiya y tu princesa se encuentren bien...

-suspira serrando su ojos..-espero que si...

-amy..

-si..

-a..el libro que te di..-sonríe-

-qui..quieres que te lo devuelva..

-a..no no es eso es solo que me gustaría saber si ..-se ruborizo un poco.-te gusto..-sonríe..

-ella guarda silencio para después sonreír ampliamente.-es un relato hermoso...

-enverdad te gusto..-

-si... el autor debe ser una persona extraordinaria pues escribir cosas tan hermosas...

-amy..

-si..-lo mira..-sonríe viéndola- yo lo escribí..-ella se sorprende pero después sonríe..-

-ya llegamos..-sonríe

-oye..

-que..?

-ya...ya puedes soltarme..-lo dice algo sonrojado pues mina lo estaba sujetando de la mano

-ríe nerviosa y lo suelta aunque aun sonrojada..-lo..lo siento..

-vaya aquí es donde vives...-lo dice algo sorprendido al ver el lugar al igual que en mercurio un pequeño pero hermoso palacio rodeado de un extenso jardín solo que el palacio y las flores eran color amarillo con toques anaranjados y algunas color blanco..-

-si a si es...

-y también eres una sailor en este sitio..?

-a.-sonríe nerviosamente-no...precisamente..

-que..?

-bueno lo que pasa es que soy...

-princesa!-al escuchar esa voz mina simplemente bajo su rostro algo apenado y Yaten la vio con cierta extrañes..-

suspiros y suspiros y una que otra pero sigilosa risa ingenua es lo único que puede hacer mientras observa el hermoso dije que le fue otorgado...

-Seiya..-sonríe-esta noche espero soñar con tigo..-sonríe mientras sierra su hermoso ojos color celeste-

-vaya perece ser que aun no llegan..-sonríe mientras se dispone a entrar al palacio pero antes de hacerlo recuerda el dije que le fue otorgado y lo saca..-

-sonríe-es hermoso..-y por ultimo lo coloca en su cuello.. y mira hacia el cielo y distingue una hermosa estrella la cual brilla intensamente al verla sonrió-serenity..

ahora mina y Yaten se encuentran en un gran salón conversando con la persona que estaba buscando a su princesa...

-se da cuenta de que si la reina llega a enterarse me meterá en problemas...-

-ella sonríe-oh vamos artemis solo salí por 2 horas.. además no me vio así que..

-como embajador de la luna llena es mi deber decirle a la reina lo que hiciste!-lo dice algo enojado mina lo mira con cierto temor y Yaten solo se siente fuera de lugar.. pero después cambio su tono de voz-pero como amigo.. pasare esto por alto solo espero que esta sea la ultima vez..-sonríe viéndola ella simplemente se muestra feliz y se lanza a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo..-gracias..-Yaten ante tal acto por alguna razón se sintió molesto...

-suspira-bueno yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí así que me voy...-lo dijo algo molesto y se disponía a irse..-

-espera.!-mina lo detuvo y lo tomo de la mano.. Yaten se sorprendió y se ruborizo un poco..-te acompaño-sonrió y después miro a artemis para después retirarse con Yaten.. -después de que salieron la soltó inmediatamente aun se notaba molesto y se sentía aun peor pues no sabia la razón...-

-estas molesto..?-mina lo seguía muy de cerca..

-yo..molesto? no por que? acaso debería de estarlo..?-la mira con cierto recelo ella al ver su actitud sonrió.. y se coloco justo enfrente de el.-

-a no ..entonces estas celoso..?

-se ruborizo ante su cometario-quien yo celoso? Por que debería de estarlo si tu!

-a..no lo estas..-lo dijo algo decepcionada para después suspirar con cierta tristeza lo que noto Yaten a la perfección..- bueno entonces supongo... que ya te quieres ir no es a si..-

-bueno ..yo

-suspira..-dale a Seiya mis saludos..-se dio media vuelta e iba a entrar nuevamente al palacio.. cuando sintió la mano de Yaten sobre la suya..-

-acaso no piensas enseñarme tu reino?.la mira ella sonríe y afirma con la cabeza..-

-entonces no solo eres sailor scout si no que también eres una princesa..

-suspira- a si es, es mas todas las sailors lo somos.. cada quien tiene su respectivo planeta pero como guardianas de los mismos todos tenemos una sola misión proteger a nuestro satélite guardián..

-satélite guardián..?

-a si es la luna se encarga de proteger a todos en el sistema.. con su luz y brillo nos ayuda a que la paz siga y bueno a cambio nosotras

-la protegen de cualquier intruso

-sonríe-a si es..

-algo similar pasa con nosotros..Seiya es el príncipe del planeta de las flores y nosotros lo somos de nuestras respectivas estrellas..

-estrellas..?

-a diferencia de ustedes que tiene planetas nosotros solo tenemos el brillo de nuestras estrellas y el de algunas otras...-sonríe- todos vivimos en completa armonía..

-Taiki..

-si?

-te..te puedo hacer una pregunta..?

-claro.?

-po..por que quieren ser parte de nosotros..-

-suspira..-para poder seguir viviendo..

-que?... Amy lo mira extrañada..-

otro día otras cosas por hacer..

-entonces no había nadie..

-así es su majestad cualquiera que aya sido desaprecio..

-y que hay de vinus y mercury tal vez ellas vinieron y como no pudieron entrar..

-no lo creo uranus.. artemis me lo hubiera informado.. recuerda que lo envié para vigilarlas..

-si lo sabemos..

-y mi hija..

-suspira-aun se rehúsa a salir de su habitación su majestad..

-quien esta con ella mars..

-Júpiter se encuentra afuera de su habitación y luna se encuentra con ella..

-ya veo..

-su majestad

-que pasa neptune..

-suspira su semblante se muestra serio-el mar se muestra intranquilo.. una tormenta esta apunto de desatarse..-al decir esto la reina se sorprendió al igual que el resto de las sailors..-

-luna..

-que sucede princesa..

-po..por que mi madre se rehúsa a dejarme verlo..

-bueno...pues..serenity ella ya te dijo lo que sucedió y sus razones, por que no solo tratas de entenderla además..-sonríe-e oído que tu madre esta preparando un gran baile estoy segura de que hay conocerás a alguien y..

-por que nadie me entiende..-lo dijo sollozando y sentándose sobre su cama-por que nadie comprende que lo amo..

-suspira- serenity es solo que..- se acerca y se sienta junto a ella pero cuando voltea a verla se da cuenta de que no trae el dije que le regalo su madre el día de su nacimiento si no que en cambio trae un dije con la forma de una hermosa estrella fugas..-

-qu..quien te dio eso..?

-se sorprende y nota que su dije sobresale de su cuello y rápidamente lo toma entre su manos...-yo..

-suspira y se pone de pie..algo molesta-vino a verte verdad?..

-yo..

-suspira..-lo tiene que saber tu madre..

-no!..-no por favor no se lo digas..-lo digo llorando sobre su cama y sin soltar el dije..-por favor.. –luna se acerca a ella y la abraza..-te lo suplico...

-vaya vaya se pude saber a que hora llegaron..-sonríe viéndolos picaramente y sentándose a la mesa junto a ellos.. ninguno quiere responder solo continúan comiendo-

-pero que mal agradecidos.. yo preocupándome por que ustedes que no llegaban y ..-empezó a dramatizar..-y..

Taiki y Yaten solo lo veían con cierta extrañes y se pusieron de pie para irse..

-oigan! A donde creen que van tienen que contarme todo..-pero ya se fueron el solo suspiro con alegría..-

-gusta que le sirva príncipe..

-si por favor...y mi padre?.

-salio a primera hora del día parece que hubo una emergencia en las estrellas del sur..

-suspira-ya veo..-"será que el caos llegara primero a este sitio?"

-en que rayos estaban pensando ustedes dos cuando lo hicieron..!

-bueno artemis solo..-trato de justificar amy-

-si la reina o cualquiera de las sailor las hubiera visto.. –suspira y toma siento ya mas calmado- chicas.. han escuchado lo que es traición a la corona no es así..

-las dos se miran para después afirmar con la cabeza..-entonces saben a lo que se exponen..

-suspira..-lo sabemos el destierro es lo que nos espera-afirmo amy-

-y.. entonces no les importa eso? Ya cometieron una falta al sacar a la princesa sin el permiso de su madre y ahora esto... dejan que entren intrusos no solo a la luna si no que también a sus reinos..

-ellos no son intrusos artemis y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe pues sabes perfectamente el por que no son del agrado de la reina..

-suspira..-si lo se mina pero..

-artemis ...nosotras solo queremos la felicidad de nuestra princesa..

-esperen! Me están tratando de decir que..

-si artemis..serenity se enamoro de el príncipe del planeta de las flores y el de ella..

- y no solo..ella

-que..? hay no mina..-la mira tiene la cabeza agachada y algo sonrojada al igual que mercury..-tu también amy..

-si..y lo siento artemis pero tanto mina como yo..

-sonríe mirándolo..-artemis conocí el amor.. la diosa del amor y al belleza lo a conocido y lo esta experimentando artemis...-sonríe-por favor.. no le digas a la reina..

-pero..

-por favor..-suplico amy..-

-suspira..-deacuerdo pero no quiero que..

-garcías..-tanto mina como amy sonrieron y lo abrazaron..

-ahora retírense..

-si..-ambas salen artemis solo las mira para después suspirar-hay chicas.. solo espero que no se metan en problemas..

ya llevaban varias noches frecuentándose solo pensaban en que llegara el momento para así poder disfrutar de las delicias del amor aunque solo fuese por unos instantes pues ya en variadas ocasiones estuvieron apunto de descubrirlo pero eso no le importaba...le bastaba solo con verla aunque fuese por solo unos cuantos instantes Seiya como todo un caballero llegaba asta su balcón para verla pero no solo el sino que sus amigos Yaten y Taiki también salían de su planeta para ver a sus respectivas princesas ese era el único pensamiento que ahora reinaba en sus mentes el ver a sus princesas... la noche nuevamente anunciaba su llegada y con eso la felicidad para ciertas princesas..

Seiya como todas las noches llego asta su balcón donde ya lo esperaba

-tardaste pensé que no..

-sonríe abrazándola-sabes que ahora que se como llegar asta a ti el librarte de mi no te será fácil..-sonríe-

-y no sabes como me gustaría que a si fuera..-sonríe y lo mira directamente a los ojos..

-ya le dijiste a tu madre?

-No.. aun no..

-que? Pero...

-tengo miedo

-descuida todo estará bien (la besa)-yo hablare con ella..

-que pero..-se separa un poco asustada..-

- solo que no ahora..-sonríe con nerviosismo..

-miedoso..-le dijo juguetonamente..-

-pero aun así me quieres ..-la carga y la lleva asta su cama..el esta justo encima de ella.. al verla directamente a los ojos la besa.. ella solo se deja llevar por el momento.. su estrella brilla al máximo

-ya mina no crees que estas exagerando..

-por..por..supuesto que no..-respira con cierto cansancio..-ya casi..-suspira pero cae de rodillas Yaten solo suspira y va con ella..-acéptalo nunca podrás vencerme..-sonríe mientras la ayuda a incorporase..

.-ella sonríe..-creo que tienes razón..

-enserio! vaya parece ser que por fin te diste cuenta

-tal vez seas mas fuerte que yo pero aun hay algo en lo que no me as podido ganar..

-a no?... se acerca a ella peligrosamente a su labios ella sonríe..

-si así es..

-y se puede saber en que..

-pues..-sonríe-en que yo...-se acerca a sus labios y lo besa el lo corresponde.. después se separa .-beso mejor que tu...-sonríe y se incorpora..

el sonríe -.acaso la diosa del amor me esta retando..

-mm..podría ser..-sonríe juguetonamente acercándose a su rostro.. el sonríe – bien señorita entonces que comience el reto..sonríe y la besa...-

ambos se encuentran en el jardín observando la hermosa noche

-suspira- me gusta sentir esta tranquilidad..

-si se a lo que te refieres..-sonríe-amy

-si..

-yo...-suspira-desde que te conocí no ago otra cosa mas que pensar en ti..y

-ella sonríe..- a mi me pasa lo mismo... sabes.. tu ultima historia fue bastante hermosa

-la escribí pensando en ti..

-Taiki yo..

-shh..-puso su dedo índice para callar cualquier susurro de ella después le sonrió y la beso ella correspondió su beso un beso corto pero tierno y sobre todo cargado de amor.

-serenity...-se escucho el sonar de la puerta -serenity! ya te dormiste..Sere..y abrió la puerta pues le pareció escuchar algunas voces...y sonrió al ver que se encontraba dormida...-esta niña siempre se duerme con la puerta del balcón abierta..se acerca.. -podría entras alguien..-sonríe sierra la puerta y después sale al hacerlo serenity suspira de alivio y se asoma debajo de la cama..

-ya se fue..-sonríe..-

-el suspira de alivio pero se olvida de donde se encontraba y se dio un golpe..-auch..-sale sobandose..

-estas bien..-sonríe..

-si eso creo..-aun sobandose..-bueno será mejor que me vaya si no la próxima e venir será tu madre..

-mejor así hablaras con ella..-sonríe..

-oye ya te dije que..-sus palabras fueron selladas por unos dulces labios..-

-si lo se después..Seiya..

-si

-te amo..

-y yo a ti..

-mars..por favor dime que no..

-suspira-quisiera equivocarme lita pero lamentablemente no es así...

-entonces..

-suspira-iré con la reina..

-bien me asegurare de que serenity este bien enseguida te alcanzo

-afirma con la cabeza y se va corriendo..-

-cielos...-se sentó en su trono algo preocupada fue la reacción que tubo ante lo que le mostró neptune..-

-su majestad lo que le mostré..usted sabe que..

-suspira tu espejo nunca...

-su majestad..-entra muy alterada mars y hace una reverencia..-lamento entrar así pero..

-suspira-el fuego ...-suspira-el fuego arde al máximo verdad?

-baja la mirada y nota el rostro preocupado de uranus y neptune..-si su majestad el mal ya esta aquí

-baja la mirada preocupada necesita meditar muy bien lo que ara ya que si el mal llegase en ese momento tenían que estar preparadas..-luna..

-si su majestad

-ve con mars y Júpiter a venus ahí es donde esta artemis avísale y quiero que venga con vinus..

-si su majestad..

-neptune..

-si.. ve a mercurio y trae a mercury.. necesitamos estar todas reunidas para solucionar este problema..

-si su majestad..

-y...yo, yo que are su majestad..

-suspira-vigila a mi hija lo mas probable sea que el mal ataque primero la vía láctea..

-eso significa que..

-no lo se –suspira-solo..ve con ella..

-lo are..-hace una reverencia y sale la reina solo mira hacia el inmenso jardín

-ya deja de dar vueltas mina vas a terminar mareándome..

-sonríe-es que no puedo artemis... estoy tan feliz... adivina que?

-que?..-lo dice no muy convencido-

-sonríe-conoceré su estrella natal me mostrara healer dice que es muy hermosa...-sonríe-te imaginas.. el y yo ante la luz de esa hermosa estrella..-sonríe aun mas..-no puedo esperar...

-hay mina...-la mira con una gota en la cabeza viendo como es que tiene todo su guardarropa afuera..-

-me pregunto que me tendré que poner...será este.-saca un lindo vestido color anaranjado con escote en la espalda..-mm..no muy llamativo..-que tal..

toc..toc.. tocan la puerta..

-sonríe serrando un libro el cual acababa de terminar de leer

hermoso..-sonríe recordando-

flash back

ambos se encuentran en el jardín

-las estrellas se aprecian mejor desde aquí..

-sonríe-que tu no vives en una estrella Taiki?

-sonríe-bueno en realidad vivo en el planeta de las flores la estrella maker solo es mi estrella protectora..-

-ya veo y es hermosa..

-mm..como tu-sonríe-no lo creo su brillo no se compara con el tuyo..-sonríe besándola..

fin flash back..

-Taiki –suspira pero después sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió bruscamente... –

sonríe mientras ve hacia el cielo..-es una lastima que las estrellas solo puedan observarse durante la noche..-sonríe sacando su dije para después estrecharlo en su pecho..-Seiya..

-princesa..-entra uranus haciendo una reverencia-

-ha..haruka..? acaso sucede algo..?

-suspira- dentro de poco habrá una reunión en el salón principal..

-sonríe.-eso quiere decir que veré a mina y a amy..-sonríe aun mas pues lamentablemente desde aquel incidente no las había visto aunque sabia se encontraban bien pues Seiya le informaba.. debido a sus encuentros con sus amigos..

-suspira-lamento informarle que no, solo quería que lo supiera pues me veré en la penosa necesidad de encerrarla en su alcoba..

-que..? pero haruka tu..-ya fue demasiado tarde pues haruka ya había salido y serró con llave serenity solo suspiro y se dirigió al balcón.. para después mirar hacia abajo..

"no se ve tan alto me pregunto si podré.."-sonríe y se coloca del otro lado le balcón "cielos.. vamos serenity tienes que lograrlo es la única oportunidad que tendrías para ver a tus amigas.."

-nos mano llamar su majestad..-entran haciendo su respectiva reverencia..-

-a si es...

-las demás entran al salón y hacen su respectiva reverencia..

-suspira.- el mal se acerca

-que..?-fue la reacción ambas pues eran las únicas que no sabían nada al respecto..

-aunque no hay mucho de que preocuparse solo quiero que estén alertas ante cualquier cosa..-suspira..-el mal se aproxima por los alrededores de la vía láctea a si que el sistema será su ultimo blanco..

-que..? eso quiere decir que..-mina y amy parecieron entender y se sorprenden..

-entonces solo quiere que.. permanezcamos alertas..-lo dice no muy convencida Júpiter-

-a si es solo quiero que estén preparadas ante cualquier tipo de amenaza..

-entonces lo mas probable será que ataque primero el planeta de las flores..

suspira-así es mercury el planeta de las flores junto con sus estrellas protectoras serán las primeras en..

-como pude decir eso tan tranquilamente!-empezó a reclamar vinus ya no conteniendo cierta furia..

-vinus..-lo dijo mars algo sorprendida-

-por si no lo sabia también hay vidas inocentes en esa parte de la vía láctea..

-vinus!

-acaso no le importa..-lo dice ante la mirada de todas-

-iremos a ayudar..-lo dijo muy decidida amy.-

-que..?-se sorprendió neptune-

-ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario para que..-continuaba diciendo amy aunque también sin contener sus lagrimas-

-de ninguna manera su lealtad esta con la reina.. no con esos..-reclamo uranus..-

-intrusos..-sonríe un poco-ellos no son ningunos intrusos solo quieren volver para poder vivir..

-co..como sabes todo eso..-respondió mars la reina solo escucha sorprendida-

-por..por que los hemos estado frecuentando..-lo dijo amy..-

-que! Eso es traición a la corona...-respondió con furia haruka-

-lo sabemos..

-y aun a si..

-artemis..-al escuchar su nombre se puso algo nervioso..-

-si su majestad-

-tu sabias..

-yo..

-el no sabia nada durante las noches sin que nadie lo notase salía para verlo..

-verlo?..vinus..te das cuenta de que con esto que me estas diciendo tu..

-suspira-doble traición a la corona..si lo se pero no pienso irme sin antes decirle la verdad

-mina..-amy lo dice en un susurro-

-sonríe continua llorando- su hija serenity se a enamorado y usted no lo a querido aceptar solo por el pasado..un pasado en el cual ella no tiene nada que ver..

-vinus..

-suspira-un pasado el cuál le hace mucho daño su majestad-se le unió amy..-

-acaso tu también..

-yo..-suspira.-si su majestad.. y no me arrepiento de haberla ayudado aquella vez por que así-sonríe aun llorando-tuve la oportunidad de enamórame..

-que!-fue la reacción de todos..

-suspira..-nuestro amor ahora se encuentra en peligro y si hemos de traicionar la corona para que ir a su lado lo aremos..-termina diciendo mina hace una reverencia al igual que amy y ambas están dispuestas a retirarse-

-si atraviesan esa puerta ustedes..

-ambas voltean y colocan su mano en su pecho al hacerlo se quitaron su broche de transformación todas las miran sorprendidas...

-fue un placer servirle..-sonríe y deja el dije en una pequeña mesita..y sale-

-amy aun lo tiene ne mano..

-mercury..tu..

-lo siento su majestad..-y pone su broche aun lado del de vinus y sale..-

la reina simplemente no puede creerlo todos no saben que decir o hacer...

-mina..amy..

-ambas voltearon a verla y rápidamente se limpiaron su lagrimas..

-prin..princesa..

-ella solo las abrazo al hacerlo ambas no pudieron mas y empezaron a llorar..-

-se separa de ellas-sucedió algo? acaso mi madre..

-a no la reina esta bien es solo que..

-que mina..

-suspira..-te vamos a extrañar..

-que pero si van a venir de vez en cuando o no?

-serenity nosotras..

-que sucede y por que no están con su uniforme de sailor caso..-se asusto ante la idea que tenia en mente..-

-nos dio mucho gusto el conocerte..

-que..?no..-empezó a llorar-hablare con mi madre tal vez..

-no serenity no tiene caso..pero sabes una cosa..-sonríe-

-que amy..-

-seremos felices por que yo me iré con Taiki

-sonríe-y yo con Yaten..sonríe.-no te preocupes encontraremos una forma para poder venir a verte..

-de verdad?

-si..-ambas voltean y ven como se acerca uranus y neptune..

-tenemos que irnos..

-las extrañare mucho..

-y nosotras a ti..

-todavía aquí..

-descuida uranus ya nos íbamos

-pues que esperan..-llego neptune..-

-ella ya no es su princesa así que aléjense de ella ahora son unas intrusas en esta parte del sistema..

-basta!-empezó a decir serenity- pero que les pasa se supone que todas somos amigas..

-yo no soy amiga de unas traidoras..

-traidoras..?

-traicionaron a la corona al enamorarse de esos sujetos..

-serenity baja la mirada pero después la alza bastante decidida la reina se esta acercando-pues entonces también soy una traidora..

-que..!-las dos la miran extrañadas..-

-que es lo que acabas de decir serenity.. y por que no estas en tu habitación..-llega la reina con el resto de las sailor y luna y artemis..-

-yo..-baja la mirada.. pero después sonrió y alzo la mirada – dije que también soy traidora..

-pero por que lo dices si tu no..

-mete su mano en su pecho y le muestra su dije..todos se sorprendieron...-por que me enamore..me enamore de Seiya..príncipe del planeta de las flores.. y madre..yo..

-cuando inesperadamente el espejo de neptune cae al suelo...todos se sorprendieron..

ella se agacho y lo alzo.. para sonreír..- el mal ya llego...y el brillo de las estrellas esta despareciendo..

-que..-todas se sorprendieron mina y amy colocaron su mano sobre su rostro.. serenity piensa a que se refieren y se empieza a asustar..

-Seiya..-empezó a sollozar y al colocar su dije en su pecho un brillo se apodero de ella todos los presentes se sorprendieron pero solo vieron como la princesa desaparecía..-

-pero que..

-mina y amy –se tele transporto..

-que pero ella sola..-la reina simplemente no lo puede creer..-

hay gente corriendo por todos lados y explosiones por doquier Seiya no sabe que hacer tiene que proteger a su reino a su gente pero de pronto ve una luz que aterriza en medio de toda la gente y se sorprende al ver de quien se trata

-que haces aquí? Este no es un lugar seguro ...

-que pasa?

-no lo se pero lo mejor será que regreses con tu madre

-pero...

-príncipe tenemos que irnos (se acercan dos sujetos a el)

-anda vete...

-no.. no quiero(lo abraza) quiero estar con tigo

-a..(suspira) esta bien pero prométeme que si algo pasa regresaras con tu madre..

-lo prometo

- es hora de irnos! (uno de los sujetos lo toma del brazo bruscamente después se ve una gran explosión)

ya no hay gente..ya no ahí ruido.. ya no hay explosiones ahora todo es silencio..lentamente empieza a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con el débil rostro de su príncipe de su único amor

-Seiya..-lo dice sollozando un poco..

-se..serenity..-sonríe..-

-Seiya..-lo abraza -pero que paso..

-no lo se.. estábamos en una reunión cuando unos demonios llegaron y..-Serra los ojos de dolor..-

-Seiya..

-descuida..-sonríe-.estoy bien..-en eso llegan Taiki y Yaten algo heridos..

-lo encontraron..

-suspiran con tristeza..-lo sentimos..

-suspira su mirada se llena de tristeza..-serenity..

-que..

-escúchame tienes que regresar con tu madre..

-que..pero..-no dijo nada mas pues Seiya sello su palabras con un ultimo beso ella sintió que había algo diferente en el su corazón se lo decía..

-te amo..-sonrió y por ultimo beso su frente.. –recuerda que el brillo de nuestra estrella..

-sonríe pero esta llorando..-brillara por siempre por que aguarda el brillo de ambos..

-sonríe- a si es..y..-cuando frente a ellos aparecen el resto de las sailors.. mina al ver a Yaten fue a su encuentro al igual que amy...

-mina yo..-mina no lo dejo terminar pues le dio un gran beso para después separarse sonriendo de el aunque aun llorando..-qui..quiero la revancha..

Yaten no dijo nada mas solo beso su frente. Y continua abrasándola..

-Taiki yo...

-suspira..-el azul de tus ojos..

-que..

-quiero ver ese azul nuevamente..-sonríe y la besa..

-todos solo miran algo sorprendidas y con ojos cristalizadores pues la escena llena de nostalgia su corazones..

-su majestad..-Seiya se acerca a ella y hace una reverencia.. las demás dejan que se acerque a ella-siento no haber sido sincero con usted...-sonríe-pero yo ame a su hija...

-amaste?..-lo mira serenity no sabe que decir-pero si aun pueden amarse..-sonríe viéndolo Seiya sonríe pero no puede contener algunas lagrimas..-suspira- gracias..-sonríe y toma ambos manos de serenity- te amo...

-y yo a ti..-ambos se besan-

-que es lo que piensa hacer príncipe..-lo dice viéndolo detenidamente Seiya la mira y sonríe..-

-acabar con esta amenaza un gran poder reside dentro de nosotros tres por ser los guardianes de las estrellas

-que..-los mira sin entender..

-así es.. aunque nuestro planeta desaparezca no permitiremos que el resto de la vía láctea.. sufra el mismo destino

-pero Yaten..

-sonríe-..mina..te amo..-lo dijo después de tanto tiempo se lo dijo y con una tierna y encantadora sonrisa-

-yo también te amo.. y mas vale que regrese.. te queda claro –le grito- o si no alguien mas me dará la revancha..-sonríe viéndolo-

-sonríe-no creo que exista alguien mejor que yo..-la abraza-

-Taiki.. no se te olvide que aun te falta el final de tu historia..-sonríe viéndolo-

-no te preocupes ese final esta aquí..-tona su mano y la lleva directo a su pecho-ella ya no puede contenerse mas y lo besa...

-bien chicos..es ahora o nunca..-sonríe Taiki y Yaten se separan de ellas y se dirigen a la salida del palacio-

-su majestad..

-si...

-cuídela.. y serenity..pase lo que pase

-Seiya..-se encuentra llorando al lado de su madre..-

-te amare por toda la eternidad..-sonríe y sale del plació..

solo se ve una inmensa explosión una inmensa luz segadora que cubre toda esa parte de la vía láctea esa parte donde ahora no hay nada.. y a lo .lejos se puede escuchar una voz.. una voz llena de nostalgia y tristeza

Seiya!

Continuara...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA **

Creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito pero igual pienso que ojala lo hayan disfrutado no olviden dejar reviws pues ya cada vez se encuentra mas cerca el desenlace de esta historia bueno sin nada mas que decir por el momento se despide de ustedes

**AISHITERUKOU**


	12. dulce y dolorosa realidad

**Dulce y dolorosa realidad**

Empiezan a sentir la fría nieve sobre sus rostros ambos continúan abrazados su llanto ya a cesado y ahora se separa de el con una mirada llena de emociones cruzadas ninguno se atreve a romper aquel silencio..

-bom..bombón..yo..-trato de decir algo ante aquella mirada llena de confusión-yo..

-suspira.. y sonríe..-volvamos al hotel ya es tarde..-sonríe y sale corriendo del lugar ante la mirada confusa de Seiya..-

-espera..-salió tras ella ..-

-Taiki.. yo..

-shh..-sello su palabras con un dulce beso..y se separo de ella sonriendo..- pude volver a ver el azul de tus ojos..-sonríe aun mas ella solo asiente pero comienza a llorar.. y se lanza nuevamente a sus brazos..-Taiki...

-suspira..-Yaten..

-si..-la mira fijamente..-

-yo..

-sonríe- el pasado ya no tiene importancia-

-que..?-lo mira confundida..-

-suspira y se acerca a ella.-lo que trato de decir es que te amo

-Yaten ..-sonríe y lo abraza pero comienza a llorar..-yo también.. yo también te amo..-sigue llorando pero la toma por el mentón y la besa ella felizmente corresponde el beso..

-espera..-la alcanzo tomándola de la mano ella se detuvo y volteo con lagrimas..-bombón yo..

-suspira-por que..? por que..?-empezó a preguntarse Seiya solo la soltó..

-bombón-sonríe- yo..yo te amo

-ella continua llorando y alza la mirada para verlo directamente..- me amas a mi.. o a serenity..

-que..? pero que dices si sabes que yo..

-no Seiya..no tu no me amas.. a la que amas es a serenity y.. y ya estoy harta..-continua llorando su corazón se encuentra confundido Seiya trata de entender pero simplemente no puede ya que el también esta confundido..

-har..harta...pero de que..

-de que el pasado siempre se encuentre tras de mi..-continua llorando.. pero después sonríe..-sabes.. por un momento pensé que le estaba haciendo caso a mi corazón al estar aquí con tigo..pero.. pero me doy cuenta de que.. no.. de que el pasado tiene la culpa de todo esto de que..

-y como crees que yo me siento..-empezó a decir algo enfado no mas bien con rabia y con lagrimas..-

-que...?

-desde que te vi aquella vez en el aeropuerto no hacia otra cosa mas que pensar en ti cada que serraba los ojos ahí estabas cada que respiraba me imaginaba que estabas frente a mí.. no sabia que es lo que habías despertado en mi...no lo sabia.-continua llorando y no apartando su vista de ella..-. pero al convivir contigo..al estar con tigo.. yo..

-no sigas..por favor..no sigas..

-pero...

-por favor..

-suspira y se limpia sus lagrimas..-como quieras..-se da media vuela y se aleja de ella... al hacerlo ella sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos el cual le decía que lo siguiera pero esta vez sus pensamientos y confusiones fueron mas grandes que ella solo se dejo caer sobre la fría nieve para continuar llorando..

-Seiya...

las vacaciones que suponían serian las mejores se convirtieron al menos para el en las mas dolorosas... ya habían regresado todos notaron la actitud tan distante que ahora mantenía serena con Seiya.. ninguno quería tocar el tema pues tanto mina como amy suponían que al recordar ellos serena y Seiya igual lo hicieron...

-suspira.-y. y bombón?.-lo dice sentándose en la mesa pues nota que es la única que falta..

-salió desde temprano pero dijo que..-trato de animarlo mina..

-suspira..-las vacaciones terminaran pronto verdad..?

-a..si.. el lunes ya entraremos..

-ya veo..-suspira..-bueno -.trata de sonreír- iré a caminar un poco..-se pone de pie e iba a salir-

-Seiya..

-que sucede Taiki..

-en..enverdad estas bien..

-si claro por que no debería de estarlo..-sonríe y sale del departamento..

-creen que este bien..-lo dice preocupada..-

-sinceramente mina..-suspira-no lo creo..

-saben pensé que serena y el ahora..

-nosotros también pero tal parece que la confundió mas ten encuenta de que ella lo olvido y bueno de que ahora tiene novio..

-suspira- creo que tienen razón..

-bueno yo ahora vuelvo..

-a donde vas Taiki..?

-iré con amy a la inauguración de una nueva librería.. –se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta-nos vemos mas tarde...

-parece que nos hemos quedado solos..-Yaten se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios..

-y que sugiere que hagamos joven kou..

-sonríe-no lo se podríamos..-y lentamente se fueron uniendo en un hermoso y apasionado beso..-

se encuentra en la banca del parque sumergida en sus pensamientos...

-serena..

-lu..luna..-sonríe viéndola-

-que sucede últimamente as estado muy distraída acaso sucedió algo malo en su viaje.-lo dice mientras salta a sus brazos..-

-luna..

-si..

-suspira-crees que algún día pueda enamorarme..

-que..?-la mira sin entender..-

flash back

-me amas a mi.. o a serenity..

-ya estoy harta de que el pasado siempre se encuentre tras de mi..-continua llorando.. pero después sonríe..-sabes.. por un momento pensé que le estaba haciendo caso a mi corazón al estar aquí con tigo..pero.. pero me doy cuenta de que.. no.. de que el pasado tiene la culpa de todo esto de que..

fin flash back

-enverdad el pasado será el culpable de que yo me aya enamorado de ti..-suspira y mira hacia el cielo y al hacerlo la imagen de serena sonriéndole aparece solo suspira..-no lo creo..-para después sonreír y seguir caminado sin rumbo..-

-Seiya..-voltea ante la voz que escucho-

-rey..-sonríe-que sorpresa..-

-sonríe acercándose a el..-lo que pasa es que estoy haciendo algunas compras con Nicolás.. -sonríe-

-a con que Nicolás eh?

-a..bueno yo.. –pero después nota como es que el semblante de Seiya ya no es el mismo -Seiya..

-si..

-todo esta bien entre tu y serena..-al hacer esa pregunta paro en seco esa reacción hizo que rey cambiara su mirada a algo nostálgica –qui..quieres contarme..

-yo..-suspira.. pero después sonríe lo mas sinceramente posible..-contarte..no me explico que quieres que te cuente..-nuevamente sonríe..-cielos ya viste la hora debo de irme..-se fue corriendo-nos vemos..

-espera.. Seiya..-suspira pues solo ve como Seiya se aleja-

-por..por dices eso serena..

-es que..a veces me pregunto si enverdad amo a darien.. o solo es por un recuerdo de un pasado..y. de un futuro...- suspira-

-serena..

-si..?

-durante el viaje tu ...

-recordé todo luna..

-se sorprende..-y entonces..?

-entonces no se.. no se que debo pensar y no se a quien debo amar..

es que no se trata de a quien debes o tienes que amar..

-que..?al escuchar esa voz se sorprendió pero su sorpresa aumento mas al ver frente a ella a su madre la reina serenity y que ya no se encontraba en el parque si no que en el milenio de plata..-

-rayos!-por que..maldita sea..por que..!-gritaba con rabia chocando su puño contra un muro y dejando resbalar algunas lagrimas..-por que..

-vaya pensé que nunca vería al gran Seiya kou derrotado..

-que..-volteo al escuchar esa voz..- haruka..

-sonríe-hola Seiya.. tan pronto regresaron del viaje..- michiru lo dice toma a haruka del brazo..

-suspira..las mira y esta dispuesto a retirase..-

-sonríe-te sugiero que hables con ella antes de marcharte..-lo dice haruka haciendo que se detuviera-

-que..-volteo..-

-sonríe- se que muy pronto se marcharán por que no hablas con ella a veces nuestra princesa suele llevarse por sus emociones y si no eres claro con ella pues..

-desperdiciaras esta oportunidad..-por ultimo lo dijo haruka retirándose con michiru.. Seiya simplemente ve como se alejan..

-hablar con ella..-sonríe-si ni siquiera quiere verme..-suspira-y se va...

-suspira serrando la puerta..-parece que no hay nadie..-sonríe y ve un sobre tirado en el suelo lo que llama su atención y lo recoge..-veamos dice..-cuando suena el teléfono..-

-si..diga..

-serena..?

-si soy yo quien habla..?-se sorprende al escuchar de quien se trata..-

-sonríe- lita..

-que sucede rey..

-suspira-as notado como es que serena esta evitando a Seiya..

-bueno pues..

-darien no le a llamado ni escrito sabias eso..

-bueno se que le había prometido venir estas vacaciones pero..

-no vino lo se sabes algo rey..

-que..

-serena y Seiya hacen muy bonita pareja...

-pero que cosas dices lita si..

-suspira-vamos rey todos recordamos todo durante el viaje.. y..-suspira- sinceramente pensé que serena y el..

-suspira y sonríe un poco.-se encuentra confundida lita es natural que dude no lo crees..-sonríe viéndola..-

-bueno si pero..

-suspira..-solo espero que no se de cuenta demasiado tarde...

ambos se encuentran caminado por las calles de Tokio

-Taiki..

-que sucede amy..

-te marcharas..

-que..?

-bueno es que se que solo venias de vacaciones con los chicos y..-sonríe timadamente pero no puede ocultar su tristeza.. el al verla sonríe y la toma de los hombros.

-crees que después de todo esto me marcharía dejándote sola..-

-entonces..-sonríe-

-la princesa tendrá que entender que ahora mi hogar esta aquí en la tierra y con la persona que mas amo..-sonríe y la besa..-

acaban de salir del cine..

-suspira..-no te pereció romántico..-lo dice con ojos en forma de corazoncito el simplemente sonrió al ver su expresión y la tomo por la cintura para seguir caminado..

-mina..

-si..

-las vacaciones terminaran y..

-suspira.-regresaras a tu planeta..-lo mira con cierta tristeza..- el sonríe y la mira..

-eso depende de ti.. quieres que me vaya..?

-yo.. no Yaten..no quiero que te vayas...-lo abraza-no quiero que te vayas yo no soportaría el estar lejos de ti...

-suspira y la separa de el para después besarla al separarse de ella sonrió dulcemente -yo tampoco lo soportaría te amo...-sonríe y continua abrazándola...

mañana..mañana tendré que irme..-suspira..-bombón...

flash back

-te sugiero que hables con ella antes de marcharte

-desperdiciaras esta oportunidad?

fin flash back

-sonríe..-no no la desperdiciare habare con ella a si sea la ultima cosa que haga..-se dirige corriendo al departamento..

mientras que va corriendo a lo lejos distingue a dos personas conversando muy amenamente en un lujoso restaurante se acerca y al hacerlo distingue perfectamente a aquellas personas y solo se va corriendo de aquel lugar..

mientras que en un restaurante

-perdón por no avisarte de mi llegada pero quería que fuera una sorpresa...

-suspira y lo mira sonriendo.. -y me sorprendiste pensé que estarías muy ocupado en tus estudios y por eso no vendrías..

-y lo estoy mañana mismo regresare solo vine a arreglar algunas cosas y..

-darien..

-si..

-suspira-por que aun permaneces a mi lado..?

-que..-sonríe-serena por que lo preguntas si sabes que es por que te amo..

-de verdad..?-lo mira cuestionándolo

-pero claro que si..-sonríe- serena por que lo preguntas..

-sabes algo... descubrí que Seiya..

-ese sujeto esta aquí..?

-si..y..

-bueno no tengo de que preocuparme por que se que tu y yo..-

-tenemos un futuro lo se..-lo dijo no muy convencida y darien lo noto a la perfección..

-serena..

-si..

-como es tu relación con Seiya..

-mi..mi relación con Seiya..?

-si como es..

-bueno pues..-sierra lo ojos y se lo imagina al hacerlo una gran calidez empieza a inundar su corazón..-el es..

después de lo que vio solo llego al departamento...

-Seiya..pensé que...

-suspira..-y Yaten..

-no lo se supongo que salió con mina..

-entonces regresare solo..

-que..?

-sonríe-supongo que ustedes no querrán regresar pues tanto mina como amy no se los permitirían en cambio yo..-su mirad empieza a inundarse de tristeza..-

-Seiya ya hablaste con ella..

-yo..no Taiki y creo que no lo are..

-que pero..Seiya ella solo esta confundida por que no le das tiempo.. quédate tarde o temprano..

-que no te das cuenta Taiki si permanezco mas en este sitio sufriré aun mas pensé que al recordar todo lo que vivimos ella aceptaría su amor hacia mi pero se niega a hacerlo..y sabes..-sonríe-lo peor es que la comprendo..

-que..?

-se pregunta si la amo por que recordé que ella es serenity y no por ser solo ella serena y sabes.. yo también me pregunte eso si ahora ella me amaría por ser solo yo Seiya kou o por ser solo un simple recuerdo..-lo dice con algunas lagrimas..

-entonces...

-cuando llegue Yaten y mina me iré..-sonríe y se va a su habitación Taiki solo suspira y se sienta en el sofá-

-sonríe-te expresas muy bien de el..

-yo..-se ruboriza un poco darien lo nota y sonríe nostálgicamente.

.- andrew hablo con migo.. y se que también con tigo..

-si a si fue..

-y que opinas sobre eso..

-que..?-lo mira un tanto confundida..

-las flores de nuestro jardín ya se han marchitado-sonríe un poco-me pregunto si tu aun quieres seguir plantando mas a mi lado..

-darien yo..

-el solo sonríe-ahora soy yo el que te pregunta me amas a mi o es por el futuro que nos espera..

-yo...-suspira y recuerda lo que hace no mucho hablo con su madre..-

flash back

-sonríe viendo lo confundida que esta..-se lo que te estas preguntando pero como ya te lo he dicho no se trata de a quien tienes o debes de amar si no lo que tu corazón diga..-

-pero..por que lo olvide..por que..?

-sonríe-la respuesta la tienes solo en tu corazón.. hija.. el futuro tu lo construyes.. tu eres la que decide..-la toma por los hombros-hija tu no amas a quien dices amar solo estas con el por que los recuerdos de serenity aun están presentes pero como te diste cuenta el pasado tiene aun cosas ocultas.. hija.. yo cometí un error y no quisiera cometer otro al verte infeliz en tu futuro..

-pero..

-sonríe..-solo escucha a tu corazón y el te dirá a quien en verdad amas a quien enverdad serena tsukino no serenity ama..-sonríe y desaparece-

fin flash back

-yo..sonríe..-yo soy serena tsukino y..no serenity princesa de la luna llena así que..

-sonríe aunque nostálgicamente..- bien serena tsukino espero que sea feliz..

-darien yo..

-se pone de pie y coloca una rosa roja en la mesa antes de marcharse le susurra al oído- fue divertido conocerte cuídate- sonríe dándole un cálido beso un ultimo beso y sale del restaurante ella solo sostiene la rosa y sonríe aunque aun llorando..-

todos se encuentran en el techo del edificio

-estas seguro..

-si Yaten..

-por lo menos espérala..

-suspira..-no creo que llegue en toda la noche..

-a que te refieres..

-la vi con darien en un restaurante

-ya..ya regreso..?

-si.. y la vi feliz así que..-suspira y se quita el dije..y se lo da a mina..- dile que yo Seiya kou enverdad la ame..-sonríe mina niega con la cabeza y le devuelve el dije..- díselo tu mismo..-sonríe el solo toma nuevamente el dije para desaparecer poco a poco y por ultimo solo se logra ver una hermosa estrella fugaz surcando el cielo...-

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Que tal eh? Que pasara ahora .. serena ira tras el.. o lo dejara en el olvido ? mm bueno solo resta decirles que espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo y ¡¡¡¡gomen nasai! por hacer sufrir tanto a mi adorado Seiya pero bueno al final tendrá su recompensa jaj ok espero reviws no lo olviden y nuevamente muchas gracias por todo el apoyo brindado...


	13. ayer,hoy y siempre por fin lo se

**Ayer, hoy y siempre por fin lo se... TE AMO**

-una estrella fugas..-lo dice mirando al cielo pero después una nostalgia empieza a sentir en su corazón y sin razón aparente comienza acorrer en dirección al departamento..-

-como creen que reaccione cuando llegue..

-no lo se mina.. lo mas probable sea que mal..

-suspira..-no debió marcharse a menos debió hablar con ella..

-si Taiki tienes toda la razón pero ..-suspira y toma siento aun lado de Yaten el cual solo la abraza..- cuando escuchan como es que se abre la puerta..-

-estas seguro de que hiciste lo correcto figther..

-si princesa lo estoy..-sonríe- y bueno healer y maker pues..

-sonríe-descuida se a lo que me enfrentaba la dejar que fueran a la tierra y me da gusto el que hayan encontrado su felicidad pero..

-suspira-descuide estaré bien si me disculpa quisiera estar un momento en el jardín..

-sonríe-as lo que desees..-

-gracias compermiso..-hace una reverencia y sale del palacio..

-parece ser que no resulto..-trata de sonreír aunque sea un poco mientras voltea a ver una sombra que apareció justo detrás de ella cuando fighter salió..-

-sonríe-puedo pedirle un ultimo favor..- dijo la sombra-

-si es para que mi querida estrella figther sea feliz lo que sea..

-sonríe-descuide así será..-

-quieres saber por que lo olvidaste..?-se sorprende y se detiene al escuchar esa voz al voltear se da cuenta que la voz le pertenece a un pequeño niño que la mira sonriendo..

-que.?

-sonríe y le extiende su mano...-ven aun ay algo que ignoras..

-yo..no..

-no te are daño confía en mi..-sonríe ella duda pero por extraño que parezca al tener a aquel niño frente a ella una calidez inimaginable empezó a rodear su corazón y sonrió un poco para después tomarla.. al hacerlo una luz cegadora los cubrió y ambos desaparecieron...-

-vaya amy no pensé que vendrías..-

-lo que pasa es que luna hablo con migo esta tarde

-luna..?

-si.. me contó que estuvo hablando con serena y que la pobre se encuentra muy confundida..

-suspira-confundida?..pues ya no lo parece..

-por que lo dices Yaten..

-amy.. Seiya vio como serena y darien..

-ya regreso..?

-eso párese y bueno los vio en un restaurante así que..

-vaya..y que dijo Seiya..

-sonríe con ironía.. Yaten -el muy cobarde regreso con la princesa..

-que..!

-hice bien al irme sin despedirme..?-suspira mirando hacia el horizonte..

-mm..no no hiciste nada bien..-una pequeña apareció detrás de el sonriendo el solo se sorprendió y volteo-

-qui..quien eres tu..?

-sabes algo..! tienes un gran defecto.

-que..?

-sonríe..-tu nobleza a veces puede llegar a hacer que cometas errores..-sonríe..-quieres que te diga un secreto...?

-que..-aun no entiende pero siente la necesita de saberlo pues esa pequeña niña desprende una singular calidez...-yo..

-sonríe e inesperadamente lo toma de la mano...una luz segadora los cubre y desaparecen..-

abre lentamente sus ojos pareciera como si hubiera dormido por largo tiempo..

-vaya ya despertaste..-sonríe mirándola-

-don..donde estamos..?-lo dice poniéndose de pie pues estaba recostada sobre un suave césped..

-sonríe..-en el milenio de plata..

-que..-se sorprende y al ponerse completamente de pie se da cuenta de que en verdad esta en el milenio de plata un gran palacio de cristal con toques dorados y una gran fuente justo en medio de este..

-ya puedes abrir los ojos..- lo dice soltando su mano..-

-es..esto es una broma verdad..?

-por que lo dices..?

-que diablos hacemos aqui en la tierra..?-lo dice algo enfadado-

-sonríe..-te preguntas a quien enverdad amas o no?

-que..?

-sonríe..-crees que la única que tiene duda es ella pero en realidad el que esta dudando eres tu..

-yo..pero..

-suspira..-tu corazón esta muy confundido y yo te ayudare a acláralo..

-pero...

-sonríe..- ya notaste donde estamos..-lo dice sonriéndole el solo la mira un poco extrañado para después mirar a su alrededor..-

-es..estamos en el aeropuerto..

-a si es.. el lugar donde la viste por primera vez..- sonríe ante la mirada confusa de Seiya..-

"creo saber de quien herede mi carácter"-sonríe al ver como es que serena se encuentra sigilosamente revisando cada rincón del lugar.. sonriendo y jugando un poco sobre el lago.. olvidándose por un momento de en que situación se encontraban..-bien no tardaran en llegar..

-que..-lo dice algo sorprendida..-llegar..? a quien te refieres..?

-será algo doloroso lo que veras pero..-sonríe.-créeme al final tendrás tu recompensa..-

-yo no..

-shh.-.hace señal de que guarde silencio y se agacha y se esconde detrás de unos arbustos junto aun frondoso árbol serena lo mira algo extrañada..-solo observa deacuerdo..

-yo..-duda pero después se coloca aun lado del pequeño para observar en eso una pequeña luz aparece dando lugar a 8 personas serena se sorprende de quienes son y mira al pequeño..el cual solo le afirma con la cabeza..

-así es eres tu en tu pasado ahora sabrás la razón del por que lo olvidaste y tu corazón decidirá lo que enverdad quieres... ella continua mirándolo pero después desvía su vista hacia donde ella su yo de pasado se encontraba... noto como es que cruzaba algunas palabras con su madre y después se dirigía hacia el lago y al llegar a su destino se dirigió rápidamente hacia aquel frondoso árbol solo mirándolo serena sentía algo muy extraño en su corazón.. unas tristeza empezó a invadirla al ver como es que su yo del pasado se dejaba caer de rodillas llorando ante la luz de la luna..-

-recuerdo ese momento..-sonríe viendo como es que serena y él se encuentran comprando las entradas para el parque de diversiones...-

-fue su primera cita verdad..-el ante eso se ruborizo.-

-bueno...

-vamos..-lo toma de la mano y lo lleva hacia dentro -

-oye espera..-cuando de repente la pequeña paro y se detuvo justo detrás de ellos..-

-oye y no pueden vernos..?-pregunta con curiosidad-

-claro que no..-sonríe..-parece que mama tenia razón y en su primera cita no te veías muy feliz..-

-que..dijiste..?

-a..yo.-se pone algo nerviosa..-.mira ya van a entrar a la casa del terror. Vamos .-sonríe y se lo lleva corriendo..

-o..oye espera...

-por que..! por que! por que..si..si..yo.. –era lo único que decía mientras seguía llorando debajo del árbol serena sentía como su corazón sufría lo mismo que el de ella... sentía como si ese llanto ahora fuera el suyo.. y ya empezaba a derramar algunas lagrimas.. el pequeño solo la mira con cierta tristeza.. de pronto una luz aparece detrás de serenity al parecer no nota pues sigue agachada serena se sorprende al ver de quien se trata.. y solo escucha, serenity al sentir una presencia detrás de ella se puso de pie y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba el apuesto caballero que acababa de llegar solo corrió a su encuentro y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo..-

.-sonríe separándose de ella..-

-Seiya..-sonríe aunque aun llorando-es..estas bien no te paso..

-serenity..

-si..?

-en realidad yo..

-que sucede..-lo mira preocupada..-

-al verla a los ojos simplemente movió su cabeza en negación y nuevamente la abrazo..-te amo..pero..tengo que irme..

-se separo de el las lagrimas nuevamente brotaron..-que pero..

-suspira y trata de sonreír..-por que el destino a si lo quiere..

-no..-mueve su cabeza en negación-no Seiya..no tu no te puedes ir..-nuevamente lo abraza..-tu no puedes..

-suspira pero ya no puede mas y unas ligeras lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos color zafiro..-

-galaxia era muy fuerte..-lo dice viendo como es que galaxia esta atacando a serena y fighter y las demás solo la protegen..

-si lo era..-sonríe nostálgicamente pues esos recuerdos enverdad le traen algunas emociones..-

-te puedo preguntar algo..?

-si..-la mira..-

-a quien estas protegiendo..

-que..?-la mira sin entender..-

-si dime a quien estas protegiendo..

-bueno yo estoy protegiendo a sailor..

-sonríe y niega..-no no estas protegiendo a sailor moon

-que..?

-fíjate bien y dime a quien enverdad estas protegiendo..

-yo..-no entiende pero aun a si mira, esta ella protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo y al mirar las imágenes serró los ojos para depuse abrirlos con cierta alegría..

-yo estoy protegiendo a mi bombón..-sonríe viendo a la apequeña la cual sonríe ante su respuesta..-

-se separa de ella y con grandes esfuerzos lucha por mostrarle una sonrisa sincera..-pero no quiero que te preocupes..

ella lo mira sin entender...

-suspira..-así como el destino nos esta separando –sonríe- el destino te tiene preparado un nuevo amor..

-que..? no..no Seiya no.. yo no amare a otro que no seas tu. ..no lo are.. -baja la mirada y continua llorando..-no lo are..

-sonríe y la toma por el mentón..-dices eso por que aun no lo conoces..-suspira..- ya veras que en cuanto lo conozcas ni siquiera me recordaras..-trata de sonreír ella solo sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza..

-olvidarte..? no Seiya.. nunca podría olvidarte así volviera a nacer este amor reviviría con migo..-lo mira..

-Seiya sonríe mirándola..-pues entonces.. esperaremos asta que eso suceda..

-que..

-la mira dulcemente..-trata de ser feliz en este tiempo y cuando llegue el momento nos reencontraremos.. y si tu corazón aun me pertenece estaremos juntos..

-aun..?

-sonríe..-el destino da muchas vueltas bombón...-sonríe para después mirarla con esa encantadora mirada que el solo tiene- bien podrías estar enamorada de otro y.. sus palabras fueron selladas por unos dulces labios.. al separase lo mira sonriendo

- lo dudo.. mucho..

-el sonríe-ves aquella estrella resplandeciente..-lo dice señalando hacia el cielo..

-si la veo..

-casualmente es la nuestra..-suspira..-y ahora se convertirá en una hermosa estrella fugas que viajara por toda la vía láctea esperando a que su amor renazca..

-Seiya..

-sonríe..- si en tu otra vida vez esa hermosa estrella fugas pídele un deseo, pídele que tu verdadero amor aparezca frente a ti..

-Seiya yo..

-shh- sella sus labios con su dedo índice..-déjame terminar..-sonríe- aquel deseo te será concedido y apareceré yo..pero..-suspira..-pero si me doy cuenta de que te tu corazón ya no me pertenece me alejare y te dejare ser feliz..- estas deacuerdo.?.-la mira sonriendo aunque deja caer una delicada lagrima sobre su rostro ella sonríe y delicadamente la limpia.

-estoy segura de que mi deseo se concederá y mas aun estoy segura de que el que aparecerá serás tu..

-y como esta tan segura bella dama..-trata de sonreír pues cada vez le es mas difícil-

-por que me seria imposible no volver a enamorarme de ti.. tal vez aya alguien mas pero.. -suspira sonriendo..-pero mi corazón.. mi corazón me dirá que es lo correcto-sonríe y por ultimo ambos sellan la promesa de volver a reencontrarse y amarse.. los dijes comienzan a brillar al mismo tiempo que una luz segadora aparece cubriendo todo el lugar..

-crees que aprovechen esta ultima oportunidad..-la pequeña lo dice -

-suspira-solo espero que si, la verdad es que ya los hemos ayudado bastante..

-descuiden lo aran..-una tercera voz aparece detrás de ellos lo que hacen que volteen sonriendo..-

lentamente comienza abrir su ojos y se da cuenta de que esta en el su planeta en el planeta de las flores..

-a..abra sido solo un sueño...?-suspira y sonríe-pero en que demonios estaba pensando cuando me fui..-rápidamente se dirige al palacio..

-mi cabeza..-empieza a tocarse su cabeza y a abrir lentamente sus ojos..-don..donde estoy..-mira hacia todo lados y se da cuenta de que esta en..

-ya tardo demasiado..

-creen que enverdad siga con darien..

-no lo sabemos solo espero que este bien pues ya ...-cuando tocan la puerta..-

-yo iré..-felizmente se para mina y después entra con lita y rey..-

-hola chicos..-rey se toma asiento junto a Yaten y mina-

-que tal..-lita toma asiento junto a amy ay y Taiki

-vaya que sorpresa pensé que tal ves estarían muy ocupadas con sus novios..-lo dice en tono burlón Yaten haciendo que ambas se ruborizaran..-

-bueno es que..

-y a que se debe su visita-hablo amy..-

-a es cierto esta serena..?

-serena no, no a llegado.. sucede algo lita..-

-bueno es que andrew me dijo que darien había regresado y bueno..

-descuida ya lo sabemos..

-enserio pero..

-serena esta con el..

-que..pero..como es que..

-Seiya los vio felices platicando en un restaurante..

-que..!

-y..y como reacciono..

-como querían que lo hiciera se fue..

-que? Como que se fue..

-se que acabo de llegar pero..

-sonríe..-búscala y se feliz fighter

-princesa yo..

-solo quiero que me prometas una cosa

-la que guste..

-que vengan a visitarme cuando nazca su primer hijo .-sonríe ese comentario hizo ruborizar asta mas no poder a figther después la princesa se acerco a el y al hacerlo le dio un beso en almejilla después una luz lo cubrió y dio paso a Seiya..-

-pero..

-sonríe..-mis tres estrellas han desaparecido.. Seiya se feliz..

-yo.. gracias..-iba a retirase pero..

-espera Seiya..

-si..

-búscala con tu corazón

-que..?-la miro muy confundido..-

-suspira..-pero que ago aquí..-suspira mientras camina por el jardín cuando empieza a sentir sobre ella algo frió.. -nieve..?pero si..-cuando al alzar la mirada ve una hermosa estrella fugas surcando el cielo nevado... y recodo lo que hace unos momentos vivió..-

flash back

pídele que tu verdadero amor aparezca frente a ti..

fin flash back

lentamente sierra sus ojos y lo pide, pide ese deseo el cual espera se le conceda..

en mis sueños nos encontrábamos tu y yo

las estrellas mil protegían mi amor

aparece justo detrás de ella al verla sonríe y lentamente empieza a acercarse..

los mejores amigos siempre somos tu y yo

nunca nada nos separara y preocupara

al llegar a ella la toma por los hombros, ella solo se sorprende y aun con sus ojos serrados voltea con temor..

hay momentos llenos de magia ,

magia en el corazón de los dos

solo tu me interesas no puedo ver a nadie mas...

lentamente comienza a abrir sus ojos ,al verlo una gran calidez la invade, su corazón late como nunca antes lo había hecho..

algo cambia cuando el amor llega asta ti

y mi sueño al fin se hace realidad

sonríe como nunca antes se siente viva de nuevo y se lanza a sus brazos..

de la mano caminaremos tu y yo

las estrellas mil protegen mi nuevo amor

lentamente la separa de el para darle un beso un beso que había ya esperado mas de una eternidad para que sucediera un beso que es el principio de muchos mas y de un gran futuro..

-pero andrew me dijo que darien regresaría a estados unidos mañana mismo..

-que..pero

-oigan no creen que es muy extraño que..-después su vista la tiene en la ventana..-

-que sucede Yaten..

-mira mina..-la lleva asta la ventana al verlo mismo que el se sorprende..

-imposible..!

-que sucede..-todo se acercan y sonríen sorprendidos..

-es..esta nevando..-Yaten abraza a mina lo mismo Taiki solo que a amy.. rey y lita solo sonríen..

haruka se encuentra mirando hacia el cielo michiru se acerca a ella sonriendo para mirar junto a ella..

-que hermoso..

-una blanca nieve significa pureza en el ambiente..-sonríe-la princesa debe estar feliz..

-el nuevo futuro se esta forjando...-aparece setsuna junto con hotaru-

-suspira-me pregunto que pasara ahora..?

-todos seremos felices eso es lo que pasara pequeña hotaru..-todas sonríen mientras siguen observando como cae la blanca nieve..-

-Seiya yo..

-shhh-calla sus palabras colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios..después se quita su dije y toma ambas manos de ella.. sonriendo ella no entiende..- déjame hablar a mi..-sonríe pero después niega un poco con la cabeza-no.. mas bien deja que mi corazón hable..-sonríe tiernamente..-se que tal vez piensas que te amo solo por ser un recuerdo del pasado pero la verdad es que yo soy Seiya kou un simple mortal que se enamoro de ti al verte por primera vez.. y..-dejo de hablar pues ahora serena sello sus palabras..-

-y yo soy serena tsukino que se enamoro como una loca de aquel chico que solo estuvo a su lado sin importar que.. desde que te vi algo muy extraño empezó a nacer en mi corazón y sabes no sabia que era pues ya que ni siquiera estando con darien lo sentía y sabes por que.-sonríe-por que esto que sentía no era otra cosa mas que amor.. un amor verdadero que..-no termino decir pues Seiya sello sus palabras con un suave dulce y apasionado beso.. ahora si.. sabiendo que su amor enverdad nace de su corazón y no de simples recuerdos...

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**SNIF..SNIF.. voy a llorar la termine... ¡¡¡¡la termine! celos no puedo creerlo bueno espero que el final les aya agradado tanto como a mi espero no haberlas decepcionado y bueno tal vez se pregunten por que puse la canción bueno es que no se me hacia justo empezar con el opening que tenemos en México y no terminarlo con el ending o no? o que opinan ustedes..? en fin solo me resta darle las gracias por todo su apoyo brindado.. y mis agradecimientos a...**

**Mikou tenouh: muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y bueno aun no se si are epilogo espero te aya gustado este final **

**Umi kou: también muchas gracias por tu apoyo brindado y bueno aun no se si ganara Italia pero espero que si.. ajaja**

**Bueno la verdad es que quería darles a ustedes agradecimientos especiales pues fueron las que me dejaron reviw en cada capitulo y me animaron a seguirle aun que no crean que me olvido de las demás ya que también me brindaron su apoyo y bueno quien quiera que sea la que ahora este leyendo.. ¡¡que! esperan para dejar reviw la verdad es que me encantaría saber su opinión bien creo que ya me extendí demasiado ... en fin espero volver a escribir otra historia que sea de su agrado y por el momento y por tiempo indefinido se despide de ustedes**

**AISHITERUKOU**


	14. epilogo

**EPILOGO**

-Que me da ... que me da.. que me da.!.-gritaba desesperado caminando de aquí para aya sin estarse quieto...

-Quieres calmarte..!-por fin grito Yaten tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa ya que desde que entraron y lo empezó a escuchar empezó a desesperarse..- no vez que si no te calmas al que le va a dar es a mi...-lo dijo cerrando fuertemente su puño y presionado una pequeña lata de refresco ya terminado

-por que no mejor se calman ustedes dos.. y toman todo con calma es decir solo es...

-con calma?. .-pregunta incrédulo Seiya y Yaten mira a Taiki con cierta extrañes pues debajo de sus pies ay pilas y pilas de pétalos de rosas ya no quedaba ninguna en el florero...

-a..bueno ...-trato de justificarse tirando el ultimo pétalo de rosa que traía en mano...

-por que no mejor se calman ustedes tres después de todo solo se trata de...

-serena te vez...-cuando...-lo decía alegremente lita viéndola fijamente serena se encontraba de espaldas al espejo..-

-perdón por interrumpir pero..-entre abriendo la puerta y asomándose un poco..- oye mina solo quería decir que..

-sal de aquí..-mina no dejo que terminara de entrar pues... le serró la puerta en su cara..

-mina!mina!-gritaba desde afuera- ashh..-suspira al final pues mina ya no le abrió-"bueno no será mi culpa el que se retrasen"-y se va..

-por que hiciste eso mina..-lo dice aun de espaldas al espejo..

-bueno Sere es que..-se acerca a ella..-

-lo que pasa es que esta nerviosa..-rey lo dice

-eso no es cierto por que debería de estarlo..-mina trata de justificarse tomando asiento pero..la silla se le "movió" y termino cayéndose..-auch..

-mina estas bien..

-si..si..-lo dice poniéndose de pie..aun sobandose-bueno tal vez si este un poquito nerviosa.. –empieza a reír nerviosamente..

-chicas..-seré trataba de llamar la atención-

-bueno es natural mina.. todas lo estamos..-amy lo dice sonriendo y dándose unos últimos toques en otro espejo..-

-chicas..-nuevamente trato..-

-pero no te preocupes que por eso estamos nosotras-lita se coloco detrás de ella colocando su mano sobre su hombro dándole apoyo..-

-chicas...!-por ultimo grito serena haciendo que todas voltearan-

-po...podrían ayudarme con esto..-trato de ponerse de pie pero después dio un mal paso y termino cayéndose..-

-serena!

-no llega..

-tranquilo..

-seguros que ..

-Seiya quieres calmarte!-Yaten le dijo a punto de la histeria pues durante todo el camino se la paso quejándose..

-suspira-si creo que será lo mejor pero y si..

-hola Seiya..

-hola lita... andrew..-saluda con una media sonrisa y mirando hacia otra dirección..- pues estaba sumamente nervioso..-y bombón..?

-tranquilo ya viene en camino..-llega rey con Nicolás

-hola chicos..-llega mina con amy..-

-hola.-saludaron los tres sonriendo mina rápidamente fue a los brazos de Yaten.. y amy tomo del brazo a Taiki..

-cielos yaten puedo notar que estas nervioso..

-yo..nervioso...-lo dice acabándose una lata de refresco-a..no por que debería de estarlo..-sonríe nerviosamente los demás presentes solo lo miran incrédulos..-

-aja..bueno no entiendo por que lo estas si no eres tu el que..

-mira quien trata de calmarlo..

-que tratas de decir rey..

-yo..

-chicas por que discuten si...

-lita tu no te metas esto es entre rey y yo...

-cálmate mina..

-me estas dando la espalda yaten..

-a..no claro que no es solo que..

-chicos por que no mejor tratan de calmarse..

-taiki tiene razón por que no mejor...

-tu también amy..cielos no pensé que todos me dieran la espalda..-hace su drama estilo serena..-si mi amiga serena estuviera aquí..-empezó a lloriquear..

-ahí viene..-lo dijo alegremente seiya los demas dejaron su pequeña discusión y prestaron atención a la lujosa limosina que venia acercándose...

-bueno y que esperas seiya..

-que espero de que..?

-taiki silo suspiro con resignación y empezó a empujarlo ..

-o..oye que haces..

-lo correcto es que la esperes adentro..

-pero a si no seré el primero en verla..-empezó a quejarse mientras yaten se unía y entre los dos lo empujaban..

-oigan esperen...-los demas solo lo miran asta que la limosina para justo frente a la iglesia.. de aquella limosina baja una linda y hermosa novia...llamando la atención no solo de los presentes si no que también de las personas que pasaban junto al lugar su vestido blanco y algo escotado por enfrente y el velo blanco cubre su rostro aunque no alcanza a opacar esos ojos azul celeste que solo reflejan felicidad..

-estas segura gatita aun pides echarte para atrás..-le decía haruka mientras le la tomaba del brazo para dirigirla ala iglesia..

-basta haruka no creo que le agraden tus cometarios..

-bueno yo solo..

-descuiden es la mejor decisión que e tomado en toda mi vida..-felizmente sonríe y haruka sonríe y le entrega al novia a su padre después de eso se dirige con michiru y ambas entran a la iglesia..

-hija no sabes lo feliz que estoy..

-enserio..

-si jamás me hubiera a atrevido a entregarte a ese señor..

-ella solo sonríe y le da un beso fugas en la mejilla a su padre..-te quiero..

empieza a escucharse la marcha nupcial poniendo de pie a todos los presentes..Seiya volteo y al verla lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue dedicarle una sonrisa ella al velo sonrió con sonrojo pues el se veía bastante bien.. smoking negro camisa blanca un moño perfectamente acomodado y una hermosa rosa roja adornando el saco del mismo... cuando llego a su destino el la tomo amorosamente del la mano depositando un dulce beso en esta y dándole la rosa roja que traía en el saco termino llevándola hacia el altar el mismo..

-nos encontramos reunidos el día de hoy para conmemorar esta unión que..-empezó a hablar el padre por mas que se esforzaba Seiya en escucharlo simplemente no podía pues su mirada y toda su atención solo se concentraban en ella en serena tsukino su prometiada y que dentro de muy poco su esposa.. las chicas y los chicos solo veían a la feliz pareja tomando de la mano a sus respectivas parejas procurando no perderse de ningún momento..

-los anillos por favor..-hablo el padre serena volteo a ver amina y Seiya a Yaten..

-corazón..los anillos..-le decía Yaten en un susurro a mina..

-lo..los anillos..

-si..

-ella sudo frió y empezó a buscarse por todas partes del vestido los presentes solo veían la escena incrédulos Seiya simplemente coloco su mano en su frente en señal de¡¡¡ por que... por que a mi..! serena solo se empezó a poner nerviosa..

-mina no los traes..-le empezó a reclamar Yaten..

-este sii creo

-bueno si..o no..?

-los anillos por favor..-hablo el padre un poco molesto..

-este si enseguida..

-mina donde los pusiste..-empezó a decir lita..

-bueno es que..-comenzó a pensar por unos instantes-ya se ya recordé..

-y donde están..-un molesto Yaten empezaba a reclamar..-

-te los di a ti..

-a.. mi?

-si Yaten recuerdas que me los pediste que por que según tu por lo despistada se me olvidarían..

-Yaten!-ahora todos voltearon a ver a Yaten..

-yo..-empezó a buscarse entre su bolsillos y..eureka los anillos aparecieron ante la vista de los ya un poco impacientes presentes ..

-a..aquí están..-se los dio a Seiya..el cual solo le lanzo una fumigadora mirada..

-tosió el padre y nuevamente toda la atención se centro en la pareja-bien continuemos

después del pequeño incidente se llevo a cabo la entrega de anillos y el lazo del cual fueron padrinos Taiki y amy...y por fin el final de la boda el momento que todos habían esperado estaba apunto de llegar el beso jurado para un amor eterno..

-Seiya kou acepta usted como esposa a serena tskino para amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida..-el solo sonrió y miro a serena con una encantadora mirada la cual decía toda respuesta posible tenia tanto en mente pero tan solo se limito a decir..

-si acepto..

-serena tskino acepta usted como esposo a Seiya kou para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida..-serena ante eso sonrio el lugar empezó a inundarse de una calidez única.. sentía que por fin la felicidad había llegado a su vida..

-si acepto..

-bien siendo a si los declaro marido y mujer..- Seiya ya no espero al padre a que dijera puede besar a la novia pues en cuanto comenzaron los aplausos alzo el velo que cubría su rostro y la beso un beso dulce y amoroso..

después de breves instantes ya todos se encontraban disfrutando de la hermosa velada la cual se llevo a cabo en el parque central ante la luz de la luna...

-me parece mentira todo esto..-lo decía muy feliz mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado..

-pues afortunadamente tanto para ti como para mi no lo es..-Seiya lo decía tomándola por la cintura ahora ambos se encontraban mirando el inmenso cielo...

-serena ya es hora..-llego rey algo apurada..

-que..

-vamos serena es hora del ramo..!-lo decía muy emocionada mina..y jalándola hacia enfrente de la fuente..

-o..oigan esperen..

-y..como te sientes..-llego Taiki ofreciéndole una copa de vino..

-como quieres que me sienta Taiki me siento como el hombre mas afortunado de toda el universo..no mas bien de toda la vía láctea..-sonríe viéndolo en dirección a serena y tomando la copa..-.por cierto y Yaten aun no se me olvida lo que me hizo pasar en la iglesia..

- en el baño..

-que! Pero que no se encontraba ahí hace 10 minutos..

-empezó a reír-lo que pasa es que estaba tan nervioso que se tomo mas de 10 latas de refresco..

-que! Eso hizo...

-si..-llego Yaten –y no me explico por que estaba tan nervioso..

-tal vez por que el siguiente serás tu..

-que.-se sonroja

-Yaten y Taiki solo hacen señal de que observe hacia la fuente..hay se encontraba mina en primera fila empujando a unas cuantas para atrapar el ramo lita, rey y amy también lo estaban.. por lo que el rubor en andrew Nicolás y Taiki no se hizo de esperar

-listas...-serena esta de espaldas pero después fija su mirada en Seiya el cual le hace una pequeña seña la cual ella interpreta bastante bien y lo lanza, lanza el ramo.. todas saltan para atraparlo pero la feliz afortunada fue amy... Taiki al ver eso quedo en estado de shock acaso el seria el segundo en casarse.. Yaten y os demás solo suspiraron de alivio..

-vaya parece que tu serás el siguiente Taiki..-ríe Seiya alejándose Taiki aun no sabe que decir solo termina rápidamente su copa y se dirige con amy Yaten y los demás solo ríen..-

-parece que aun no será mi turno..-suspira mirando hacia el cielo desilusionada.. cuando siente unos suaves y sobre protectores brazos sobre su cintura..

-ya..yate...-se sorprende y se sonroja a la vez..-Yaten no dice nada solo le ofrece una hermosa rosa blanca y la besa ella felizmente lo corresponde..

-párese que te toco el ramo..

-si así es..

-y.. y que piensas de eso..

-sonríe al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba..-que.. aun falta un poco para que se momento tan especial llegue..-sonríe Taiki le corresponde con una sonrisa e iba besarla pero amy lo detuvo colando su dedo índice sobre sus labios..

-solo espero que enverdad sea poco eh?-lo dice juguetonamente el sonríe ante eso y ahora si ambos se funden en un hermoso beso..

-mas te vale cuidarla..por que si llego a verla sufrir te juro que..

-sonríe-descuida haruka eso no pasara.. sonríe y se dirige hacia serena..-

-no te preocupes ahora será feliz eso telo puedo asegurar..

-setsuna acaso..

-sonríe-la puerta del tiempo nuevamente se a abierto y te puedo decir que todo saldrá muy bien..

-a si es la princesa y todas nosotras seremos felices..-sonríe hotaru la cual llega de la mano de michiru.. ella solo toma a haruka del brazo..

-eres feliz..

-yo..-sonríe..y lo besa al separase lo ve con una encantadora sonrisa..- eso responde a tu pregunta..-y tu , lo eres?

-el solo sonríe la toma entre sus brazos para después besarla... a si comenzó todo así comenzó su felicidad la cual duraría durante toda la eternidad ¿y.. quien aseguraría eso? Pues la hermosa lluvia de estrellas fugases que caía en ese momento...


	15. Algo mas

**ALGO MAS PARA RECORDAR...**

tiempo después..

-si mama nos ve se enfadara..

-no creo que lo note.-sonríe subiéndose a una silla- por que no mejor te vas a la puerta y me avisas si no hay moros en la costa..

-suspira..- deacuerdo pero si te descubren yo no tuve nada que ver..

-si..si lo que digas..-sonríe y a si lo hace va hacia la puerta pero tan solo le basto asomarse un poco para sudar frió al ver quien se encontraba frente a ella..no podía pronunciar palabra alguna solo se escucho como torpemente tiro un retrato..-

-que sucede alguien se acerca..-lo dice aun de espaldas tratando de alcanzar lo alto de la repisa..

-sucede que tu madre te esta viendo jovencito..-al escuchar su voz sudo frió y volteo nerviosamente

-ma..mama pero que sorpresa pensé que estabas..

-con tu tía mina..

-a...bueno

–su madre solo se cruza de brazos y lo mira con cara de "mas vale tengas una buena explicación.."

-este..-rápidamente baja de la silla e iba a salir corriendo pero su madre de un hábil movimiento lo sujeto del suéter..-estoy esperando una explicación Seiya kou tsukino.-lo hizo dijo su nombre completo sabia que cada que lo mencionaba significaba castigo..

-e bueno yo..

-y usted jovencita a donde cree que va..-lo dice mirando a la otra personita que estaba apunto de salir del área del delito.. haciéndola parar en seco..-

-este yo..

-si tu.. Seika kou

ahora sentó a ambos en la cama y se sentó cruzada de brazos justo frente a ellos..

-y bien..sigo esperando..

-fue Seiya el me dijo que lo ayudara..

-no es cierto tu fuiste..

-claro que no tu me dijiste "mira que linda caja hay que ver que es"-lo dice imitando su voz..-

-no es cierto mama no le creas..es una mentirosa

-claro que no

-si lo eres..

-no lo soy

-que si lo eres..

-que no

-que si

-que no

-que si

-suspira con resignación-basta ustedes dos..-al decirlo ambos guardaron silencio.. y su semblante se muestra mas calmado..

-sey se que eres curioso pero yo misma me asegure de que nadie notara donde deje esa caja me puedes decir como te enteraste.?

-a..yo..-sonríe nerviosamente..-

-ahora la pequeña sonríe con complicidad mirando a su hermano..-y que hay en la caja mami..?-lo ayudo cambiando de tema serena solo suspira ciertamente cuando se trataba de reprender a ambos al mismo tiempo simplemente no podía pues como buenos hermanos había veces en los que se apoyaban..

-sonríe-bien se los diré..

-enserio?

-si sey tu y seika lo sabrán pero será un secreto deacuerdo..-los mira sonriendo..

-deacuerdo..-ambos lo dicen sonriendo..-

-en esa caja esta el regalo que le compre a su padre por nuestro aniversario..-sonríe mirándolos -

-a...con razón papá tenia tanto interés en saber..-inocentemente Seiya lo dijo al hacerlo serena puso cara de what y seika solo coloco su mano en su frente como diciendo "ya la regaste hermanito"

-que dijiste..?

-a..yo..-se dio cuenta pero demasiado tarde..-

-tenemos que irnos..-seika tomo a Seiya de la mano e iban a salir de la habitación pero serena se les adelanto y serró la puerta..

-a no de aquí nadie sale asta confesar todo..

-se puede saber por que estas tan feliz Seiya..

-y por que no e de estarlo Yaten hoy por fin después de 6 aniversarios de feliz matrimonio sabré lo que esta vez me compro mi bombón..

-y como estas tan seguro si según tu nunca puedes averiguarlo ya que siempre lo esconde..

-pues este año será diferente..

-por cierto que le compraste tu?

-Sonríe- cada año le regalo una rosa roja que simboliza un bello jardín que cada año va floreciendo mas y mas..

-sonríe-bueno será mejor que me vaya por que si llego tarde mina se enfadara..

-pero que no esta con bombón..?-se extraño un poco-

-que no lo sabias

-saber? Saber que?

-suspira..-la pequeña mitsu cantara el día de hoy en el colegio y mina fue a ver que todo saliera a la perfección..es por eso que me tengo que ir ya que no me quiero perder ni un solo segundo de la angelical voz de mi hija..-sonríe-

-el solo sonríe-pues si heredo tu voz todo mundo saldrá corriendo-

-que dijiste..-lo dice molesto..

-yo..nada nada vete que se te hace tarde..

-por esta vez te dejare ir por que tengo algo mas importante que hacer..-suspira y se va..-

-el solo sonríe pero después de analizar un poco la conversación..-si mi bombón no esta con mina eso significa que esta en..-se asusto ante la idea que tenia en mente y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa..-

-jaque mate..-sonríe-

-cielos..-lo dice algo sorprendido..

-si gane! Gane! Gane!-empieza a dar brincos por toda la casa el solo la mira con cariño y alegría.. sin duda alguna ella era su hija una pequeña de 4 años cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos color azul herencia por supuesto de su madre..-

-gano?-llega la madre de la pequeña..-

-si ni hablar la alumna supero al maestro..-sonríe aun viendo como la pequeña continua dando de brincos

-Mia si continuas saltando así te caerás..

-déjala solo esta festejando además si sufre alguna herida para eso esta su bella madre que es la mejor doctora de todo Tokio

-sonríe..y toma asiento al hacerlo mira detenidamente la partida de ajedrez..

-mama..

-a..si-estaba algo distraída..-

-me llevas a comprar un helado..?

- desde luego solo abrígate y salimos deacuerdo..-sonríe mirándola..

-si! Y papa vendrá..

-claro que si pequeña ahora hazle caso a tu madre y ve a abrigarte..

-sii..-se fue a su habitación pero durante el camino iba dando de saltos y diciendo una sola frase-gane! Gane! Gane!

-con que te gano eh?..-lo mira extrañado y haciendo un movimiento en el tablero, aquel movimiento volteaba la jugada y la que quedaba en jaque era la pequeña.-jamás pensé que el gran Taiki kou cediera una victoria..-lo mira cuestionándolo..

-bueno es que..-cuando sale la pequeña y toma a su padre de la mano parándolo del sofá..-anda vamonos.. amy solo sonríe y toma la otra mano de Taiki con mucho amor sin duda la única capas de doblegar su carácter competitivo era su pequeña hija..

el ruido de aplausos y aplausos era lo único que se escuchaba en el auditorio donde una pequeña niña de cabello rubio algo largo y unos hermoso ojos verdes se encontraba en el escenario recibiendo con alegría aquel ruido después de hacer una reverencia se dirigió a sus orgullosos padres...

-felicidades..

-bien echo..-lo dice en con su dedo pulgar guiñándole el ojo..-

-sonríe-les gusto..?

-no..no nos gusto nos fascino ciertamente tienes madera para ser cantante..-lo decía un muy orgulloso padre.. agachándose para quedar frente a ella-

-tu crees?

-claro no en balde eres mi hija..-la tomo entre sus brazos para cargarla

-además ya sabes lo que dicen de tal madre tal hija..-sonríe tanto el padre como la hija se le quedaron viendo extrañamente..

-que no es de tal astilla tal palo..?-la pequeña lo dice dulcemente su padre solo la mira con resignación sin duda alguna esa pequeña era la hija de mina pero no solo de ella si no de el una pequeña que en cuanto nació supo que se convertiría en lo mas importante de toda su vida..

Suspira ya llevaba largo rato tratando de hacer que los pequeños le dijeran todo pero sin conseguir nada pero entonces lo recordó, recordó que solo existía una forma para que los pequeños le fueran fieles a las travesuras y ocurrencias de su padre "chantaje"sonríe con malicia..

-sonríe..-seiya ,seika-los mira de una manera muy dulce ambos al ver esa mirada empezaron a ponerse nerviosos sabían que cada vez que su madre se lo proponía podía ser muy cruel..

-Seiya al ver esa mirada no resistió mas...-mi papá vio cuando la dejaste en la recamara..

-sonríe..-y?

-y..-suspira..-nos dijo que si le decíamos que había dentro nos llevaría el domingo al parque de diversiones y nos compraría todo lo que quisiéramos..-termino diciendo la pequeña-

-ella solo sonríe irónicamente y se pone de pie..-bien pueden irse..- y se dirige a la puerta abriéndola los pequeños solo se miran extrañados irse? Irse? sin recibir algún castigo? Eso si que era novedad pero solo suspiraron y se pusieron de pie..

-a propósito..-esa llamada de deténganse ahí los hizo estremecer un poco..-creo que ese nuevo videojuego tendrá que esperar un poco mas..

-que..!-fue la reacción de ambos..

-ella solo sonríe-ahora si pueden ir a arreglar su desordenada habitación..-los dos solo se miran entre si para después suspirar con resignación sin duda alguna si alguien sabia como castigarlos era su madre

Seiya llego lo mas rápido que pudo si descubrían lo que había tramado estaría en graves problemas abrió sigilosamente la puerta y al ver que no había nadie entro sin hacer ruido empezó a recorrer la planta baja y entro a la cocina por un poco de agua y sonrió al ver el delicioso pastel que se hallaba en la mesa.. empezó a beber

-vaya vaya con que ya llego el señor kou..

-al escuchar eso sudo frió y dejo de beber señor kou? Señor kou? Solo esas palabras bastaron y sobraron para saber que se encontraba en graves problemas..volteo algo nervioso y temeroso

-bom..bombón..-sonrió lo mas angelicalmente posible.. pero solo termino encontrándose a una serena de brazos cruzados..recargada en la puerta de la cocina y algo molesta..el solo sonríe y se dirige a ella, al estar frente a ella metió la mano en su saco y saco una hermosas rosa roja..-feliz sexto aniversario..-sonrió de una manera muy dulce ella se ruborizo aun seguía lográndolo aun conservaba ese toque y ese singular poder de convencimiento que simplemente había ocasiones en las que no le agradaba a serena ya que no podía resistirse a esa mirada y aunque lo intentara simplemente no podía enfadarse con el solo sonrió y tomo la rosa

-es usted muy tramposo señor kou..

-sonríe-pero aun así me quieres..

-no..no te quiero..-esa respuesta extraño un poco a Seiya..-te amo..-sonríe y lo besa Seiya felizmente corresponde aquel beso pero ese beso fue interrumpido por un pequeño toque de merengue no mas bien una rebana de pastel justo sobre el rostro de ambos al sentirlo voltearon y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al los pequeños sonriendo

-pero..

-la pequeña sonríe..-feliz sexto aniversario..

-fe..fe..li..ci..da..des..

-Seiya no hables con la boca llena..-le reclamaba su hermana al verlo comiendo pastel

-no..-no..es..toy..hab..lando...son la..-se pasa el bocado..llena..

-que si..

-que no

-que si..

-que no

-que si

-que no..

-que.. sus padres solo sonríen al verlos y nuevamente se funden en un beso mientras los pequeños siguen con su discusión.. a si era su futuro así era el futuro que nació de su corazón un futuro que ellos serena tsukino y Seiya kou habían elegido

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Bien después de unos días de descanso y un noche de insomnio felizmente puedo decir ¡¡¡DESEO CONCEDIDO! Hice epilogo y algo mas.. espero aya sido de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado me gustaría saber su opinión y descuiden no me e olvidado de mi otro fic solo que aun no me llega la inspiración necesaria ok bien sin nada mas que decir espero con ansias sus reviws y se despide por ahora..

**AISHITERUKOU**


End file.
